The Other Smurfs
by eskie02
Summary: Three smurfs were smurfing the last of the smurfberries when they make a discovery that will change life at the village forever. Title might change not sure yet. First Smurf story so no flames just R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**The Other **

**Smurfs**

**Chapter 1**

It was almost the end of fall and the smurfs rushed to gather food that would last them all winter. They spent their days happily picking the last of the smurfberries, singing their (Happy Song). The days were coming down to the wire with only less then a week left to gather and it was one afternoon they made the biggest discovery that would change their smurfy lives forever.

Smurfette, Hefty and Clumsy were smurfing the last of the berries in the west side of the forest when they heard a crash followed by a cry for help.

"Help! Somebody!" the voice called

The three smurfs went to investigate, "Gosh," Clumsy gasped as he looked up at a burlap bag trap hanging from a tree "what do smurf it is?"

"I don't know," Hefty said placing his hands on his hip "but I'm about find out."

"Oh be careful Hefty," Smurfette called as the strong smurf made his way over to the tree and started to climb up it.

When Hefty reached the bag he noticed there was a opening in the top and inside he hear soft sobs, he peeked inside and found four smurfs huddled together. He quickly worked to get them free "I'll have you smurfs out in a smurf," he said to reassure them. Just as Hefty was about to free them a voice shouted at him from the ground "HEY WHAT THE SMURF ARE YOU DOING!" Looking down he noticed an older smurfette walking out of the bushes with her hand on her hips and a angry look upon her face.

"Oh he was just trying help them," Smurfette explained

The older smurfette glared at her "Well no one asked him to."

"But Mama," another voice said from behind the bushes "they were just trying to help."

"Hush!" the older smurfette scolded before turning her attention back to Hefty "we can get our family down without their help." With that said she snapped her fingers and a smurf dressed all in armor came out "Sir Smurfy," she said pointing to the captured smurfs "go free your family."

Sir Smurfy nodded once and charged towards the tree, Hefty looked down at his fellow smurfs and gave them a shrug. "Excuse me kind sir," Sir Smurfy said as he past Hefty. The smurf brought out a tiny sword to cut a hole to free the others, once free the four smurfs quickly climbed down the tree and straight to the older smurfette.

"Oh my little smurfs," she said with a smile and embracing them with a hug.

"So what the smurf are you smurfs doing out here?" asked Hefty as he rejoined Smurfette and Clumsy on the ground.

"Well if you must know," Sir Smurfy said climbing down the tree behind him "our village was destored and now we are looking for a new place to call home."

The three smurfs exchanged looks and smiled "Maybe Papa Smurf can help," Smurfette suggested.

"You hear that Mama Smurfette they are offering to help us," the voice in the bushes said before the young smurf stepped out revealing it to be a smurfette.

"Cutie we don't need their help," Mama Smurfette said "we have each other and that's all that matters."

Cutie looked down at the ground with her hands behind her back "But it's okay to recieve help from others once in a while."

"You could at least come back to our village for some food," Smurfette said with a smile.

Some cheers erupted from the bush and out popped eighteen more smurfs "Could we Mama?" they asked.

Mama Smurfette wanted to say no but she could not deny her little smurfs food, so she said yes and they followed the three smurfs back to their village...

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Smurfs just my OCs. Not really Sure if I am going to continue this story or not, let me know what you think. This is my first Smurf story so please no flames. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Gosh Hefty what do think the other smurfs are going to say?" Clumsy asked in a whisper.

"I dunno know but we'll soon find out," Hefty replied.

The twenty five smurfs followed closely behind "How much further do smurf it is Mama?" a young smurfling asked with brown braided hair.

"Oh I don't smurf Playful but it can't be much further." she replied

As the smurfs approached the village they could hear happy singing, Mama Smurfette's little smurfs faces lit up with glee. Hefty stopped them just outside the village "Maybe you smurfs should wait here while I go get Papa Smurf."

"Oh Smurfy idea Hefty," Smurfette said with a grin.

Hefty entered the village and quickly found Papa, "Papa Smurf," he said as he approached the smurf leader.

"Ah Hefty, what's smurfing?" Papa Smurf asked the approaching smurf with a smile.

"Well you see Papa Smurf... Smurfette, Clumsy and I smurfed something when we were smurfing smurfberries," Hefty explained.

"What the smurf are you talking about?" Papa Smurf chuckled.

Hefty looked around making sure no other smurf was around before he lowering his voice "We smurfed other smurfs."

Now Papa Smurf was confused "So let me get this straight you _found _other smurfs?"

"Yeah," Hefty replied "and other smurfettes."

"Oh my smurfs you must show me these other smurfs."

Hefty nodded and lead Papa to where he had left Clumsy and Smurfette with the new smurfs. Clumsy was keeping a look out for Hefty and Papa "Here they come," he cheered when he saw them coming.

Papa Smurf looked a little stunned he had never seen another smurf in this side of the forest beside his own. "Welcome," he said holding out to the older Smurfette "my name is Papa Smurf."

Charmed," she retorted rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Papa could they stay for dinner?" Smurfette asked.

"Why of course Smurfette," Papa Smurf replied with a smile "they are welcome to stay as long as they want."

Inside the village Papa Smurf started to gather everyone for a meeting "GATHER ROUND!" he yelled "EVERY SMURF GATHER ROUND, I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!"

Brainy who was standing in the center of the village quickly took it upon himself to help Papa make his announcement "Why yes every smurf gather round Papa Smurf has a _**very important**_ announcement."

Once every smurf had gathered in the center of the village Papa Smurf explained to them about the other smurfs. "Oh my smurfs!" Vanity gasped covering his mouth with one hand and still holding his mirror in the other "hopefully none are as handsome as me," and with that said he quickly kissed his reflection. Papa turned back to Hefty and the others "Okay bring them in."

Every smurf let out a gasp when they saw the new smurfs but were more shocked to see so many smurfettes. "Please welcome our guests," Papa announced.

"I hate guests," Grouchy said from the front of the crowed.

Brainy crossed his arms "But Papa Smurf we don't even know who they are or where they're from."

"Now Brainy that doesn't mean we should not welcome them, after all they are fellow smurfs," Papa explained shacking his finger at him.

One of the smurfette with long brown hair standing in front smiled "Then how a bout we smurf ourselves?"

"That's a smurfy idea," another smurfette with long red hair standing beside her agreed.

The brown haired smurfette smiled again before stepping forward "My name is Cutie Smurfette."

"HI CUTIE SMURFETTE!" all the smurfs but Brainy shouted.

She blushed and took the step back again "Hi," she whispered. "My turn," the red head smurfette said now stepping forward, "I'm Strawberry Smurfette but every calls me Berry for short."

"HI STRAW...opp...WE MEAN BERRY!"

Berry giggled as she stepped back, next came the young smurfling with braided hair "My name is Playful," she said shyly. Mama Smurfette grew bored "Okay enough of this foolishness "allow me to introduce them, so we can get this done."

The Smurfs whispered amoung themselves as she prepared her smurfs first up was a short smurf "This is Peanut he may look like a smurfling but he his over two hundred and fifty years old, next we have Suave," Suave smiled as he stepped up and gave them all a bow "How do you smurf?" he asked

Mama Smurfette rolled her eyes "Okay Sauve smurf on," Sauve gave her a nod and quickly moved. "Gumdrop is next."

A young smurfette walked with long long golden hair and purple eyes "Wow!" some of the smurfs gasped.

"Smurfing on Yum Yum Smurf is next followed by my twins Smelly Smurf and Scrub-A-Dub Smurf."

After naming all but one smurf she finally came to the most unique of the bunch "Ah yes this is Fuzzy Smurf," she said as the little fuzzy smurf walked out without making any eye contact.

"A fuzzy smurf there is no way," Brainy huffed

"SHHHH!" his fellow smurfs hissed.

With the intros done the smurfs were eager to show the new smurfs around but were stopped by Papa Smurf, "Don't worry my little smurfs you will get you chance to show our guests around but first you must finish you work."

"Awww!" they all groaned as they walked back to the jobs they were doing before the meeting "Exactly what I was thinking Papa Smurf," Brainy said still standing in the center of the village.

"Brainy don't you have any chores to do?" Papa Smurf asked crossing his arms.

Brainy looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet "Why yes Papa."

"Then you best be smurfing it."

"Yes Papa Smurf," the little smurf said before walking back to his job.

"I hate work," Grouchy groaned as he went about carrying firewood back and forth to the storage area.

"Hi ya!" on of the new smurfettes greeted him before starting to giggle.

Grouchy just looked at her "I hate hi ya," he said folding his arms.

The smurfette giggled again "You're silly."

"I hate silly," he frowned

"What's your name?" she giggled "mine is Giggles."

Grouchy just stood their frowning at her with his arms crossed "Oh that's just Grouchy," Hefty said coming up behind them "and he's always like that."

Giggles smiled as he repeated his name and before Grouchy could react she leaned forward and kissed him on the tip of nose. She giggled at the shocked look he got on his face and a quick blush before he shook it off. Frown back on his face he picked up a couple pieces of firewood to take over to the storage area but without paying attention to where he was stepping he manged to trip over a small rock. The small thud and a groan caused Giggles to start to giggle "Are you okay Grouchy," she asked between her giggles.

Grouchy quickly stood up and dusted himself off "I hate Giggles," he said picking up his wood and continuing on his way.

Papa Smurf smiled as he watched his little smurfs do their chores "So," he said turning his attention to Mama Smurfette "what brings you and your smurfs to this side of the forest?"

Without taking her eyes of her smurfs she replied "We were chased from our village by evil creachers."

"I see," Papa Smurfs replied scratching his chin "what do these creachers look like?"

She sighed "I dare not to say for they are so evil and dangerous we were lucky to get out with our lives."

"Why that's awful," Papa Smurf said placing his hand on her shoulders "you are more then welcome to smurf as long as need to."

Mama Smurfette let herself smile for a second and whispered "Thank you."

_**Disclaimers: I do not own the smurfs just my ocs and the plot. Thank you for you reviews they really mean a lot, well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think should I continue this story? Remember this is my first smurf story so no flames. Like I said before thanks for you reviews they were...um...how do you say it...SMURFY! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter **

**3**

With all the work done for the day the smurfs were ready to get to know the new smurfs but most importantly the new smurfettes. Smurfette was the first one to the other girls so naturally she wanted to do girly stuff like pick out dresses and brush each others hair.

"Thank you Smurfette," Cutie said as she changed her old ripped dress into one that Smurfette was letting her borrow "it feels so good to change."

"Yeah!" Giggles giggled as she to changed her dress.

Berry on the other hand looked disappointed "Don't you have any other dresses?" she asked with a frown

"Why, what's wrong with my dresses?" Smurfette asked

"They're not very smurfy," Berry said pointing her nose up in the air "I mean they're kinda...um...how do I say this...outdated."

Cutie gave Berry a dirty look "Smurf it off Berry!" she hissed before turning her attention back to Smurfette "don't worry Smurfette Giggles and I think these dresses are smurfy."

Giggles smiled and nodded "Pay no attention to her," she said "she thinks she's the most beautiful smurfette of all."

"Oh that's okay," Smurfette said waving off Berry's comments "she kinda reminds me of Vanity."

Cutie smiled "Anyway thanks again for the dresses and being so nice to us."

Smurfette smiled back "Sure we're all smurfs here and besides I always wanted other smurfettes my age to talk to."

The three smurfettes looked at each other and smiled "We would love that!" they squealed

"And maybe we could give each other makeovers!" Giggles giggled.

"Sounds smurfy!" Smurfette exclaimed as she reached for her brush and started to brush her hair.

xoxoxoxo

The tables where the smurfs ate were now combined into one long table plus a few extra feet thanks to Handy who wanted to make sure there was enough room for the guest to sit and eat. Greedy was busy preparing goodies to impress them while the everyone else was making sure they looked their best. Mama Smurfette was brushing Playful's hair.

"Mama, how long are we gonna stay here?" the little smurfling asked

"We should be smurfing on our way by tomorrow," Mama replied softly

Playful looked down at her hands "But why?" she asked starting to play with her fingers.

Mama sat the brush gently down on the table beside her "Because my little smurfling we do not belong here."

Playful looked up at her "But we're smurfs and their smurfs, aren't we all the same?"

"NO!" Mama hissed "we are better then them."

"Oh," Playful sighed looking back down at her hands "I see."

Mama Smurfette sensed that this bothered her little smurfling so she gently cupped the young ones face into her hands and stroked her cheek "You see dear I really don't trust them and I don't want you to hang around them while we are in this village understand?"

Playful slowly shook her head yes but she did not understand why Mama Smurfette was being so bitter towards someone who was helping them, they seemed so nice and how could someone that smurfy be so bad? "Okay finished my dear," Mama said after finishing brushing her hair "now run along Playful and be careful."

"Yes Mama Smurfette," Playful said as she walked out the door and once outside she would take it upon herself to explore the village plus all the other smurfs. As she walked around the village one smurf stood out, so she decided to follow him from a distance. She watched as the smurf skipped happily up to another smurf's door placed a present down on the door step and knocked, the door opened and the smurf she had seen earlier with glasses stood there. "A present for me," he said looking around "why how thoughtful."

Playful was about to shout (stop!) but she stopped herself because deep down she wanted to see what was going to happen. The smurf slowly undid the ribbon and opened the box just bit _**"BANG!" **_the box exploded right in his face leaving it black. "Huk huk, SURPRISE!" the smurf who placed the present on the other smurf's doorstep laughed and shouted.

"Wait until I tell Papa Smurf on you Jokey Smurf," the glasses smurf said marching past the still laughing smurf

Playful started to giggle causing the laughing smurf to stop laughing "Huh?" he said looking over at her "you thought my joke was funny?"

The little smurfling quickly shut up and looked down at the ground "So you like my surprises?" he asked walking over to her. She nodded and whispered "Yes,"

The smurf smiled "I'm Jokey," he said with a laugh "and your name was Playful right?"

"Yes," she replied shyly "I like your surprises they're funny."

Jokey smiled "Here have a surprise," he said handing her her own present.

Playful looked at it for a second before opening it_** "BANG!" **_she too had been tricked by this prankster smurf but unlike the other smurf who got upset she began to laugh along with him. "Could you teach me?" she asked smiling up at the smurf.

"Ah, sure why not," Jokey replied.

xoxoxoxoox

At dinner Mama Smurfette and Playful were made to eat at the table with Papa Smurf and the other smurflings while the the others sat together. Sir Smurfy sat next to Smurfette "And how are we tonight my lady?" he asked gently kissing her hand

"Oh," she gasped and blushed "I'm just fine."

Hefty who was sitting across the table from them could feel a hint of jealousy boil under his skin, who did this smurf think he is flirting with Smurfette? He was forced to sit and watch this smurf try and woo her by waiting on her hand and foot but when she needed a fresh glass of smurfberry juice it was him who rushed over to get her some more.

"Why thank you Hefty," Smurfette replied when he handed it back to her "that's so sweet of you."

"Aw, it was nothing Smurfette," he said walking back to his seat proudly.

Papa Smurf waited until everyone had finished eating before making an announcement "Attention my little smurfs as you know tomorrow is The End Of Autumn Festival and it would be most honorable if Mama Smurfette and her Smurfs smurf around for it."

Mama Smurfette glanced up at him "Well Papa Smurf as much as I would love to I must decline your offer."

"Awww!" every smurf said

"If you must," Papa Smurf replied "but the offer is still open just in case you smurf your mind."

xoxoxoxo

After dinner some of smurfs decided to give up their house for the night and bunk with buddy. Cutie tucked Playful in "Do you think Mama will let us stay for the festival?" the little smurfling asked right before a yawn.

"I hope so," Cutie replied

"What do you hope my little smurfs?" Mama asked walking into the girls house

"That we could stay for the party," Playful yawned again.

Mama Smurfette sighed "We'll see in the morning, now goodnight."

"Nighty night," Playful said quietly as she dozed off into slumber land.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Smurfs just my plot and OCs. Next chapter coming soon and thank you for the reviews, they really mean a lot to me:D If you have any suggestions or anything that is not a flame please feel free to drop me a line ;) Sorry this chapter was kinda short... **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Playful woke up extra early the next morning "I have to go meet Jokey," she whispered as she tippy toed across the room and out the door "he said he was going to teach me how to make surprises."

"Hello Playful!" Jokey greeted the little smurfling happily "are you ready to learn how to make the surprises?"

"Absosmurfly!" she cheered but Jokey covered her mouth "Shh.. we don't want to wake the other smurfs up," he whispered

"Right," she whispered back with a smile and followed back to his house...

Later that morning...

Mama Smurfette strolled over to the girls house to see how her little smurfs were doing but when she arrived she quickly discovered that her youngest was missing. "Oh my smurfness," she cried "Cutie, Giggles, Strawberry wake up!"

"Huh?" Berry asked sitting up wiping the sleep out of her eyes "what's smurfing on?"

Mama Smurfette placed her hands on her hips "How could you three let her out of your sight?"

"Who?" asked Giggles

"Playful," Mama Smurfette replied

"Don't worry Mama, Cutie said getting up and walking over to her "I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

"Oh smurf is me if anything happens to my baby..." Mama sobbed

"I'm sure she's just fine," Giggles said placing her hand on Mama's shoulder.

Meanwhile...

"Huk...Huk..," Jokey laughed "this surprise is going to be a big one."

"This is fun," Playful grinned as she helped finish tying the bow on the surprise box.

"Yeah," Jokey agreed normally he did not have any other smurf help him with his joke boxes but for some reason Playful was different.

"Okay all done Jokey," the little smurfling said beaming a smile up at the prankster.

Jokey loaded the box onto a cart and begun pulling it "Come on Playful," he called "let's go give out our surprise!"

Playful happily skipped beside him as they made their way through the forest and into a clearing. "Okay...huk..huk...Playful now we wait," he told her once they had set it up and were now high above the ground in a nearby tree.

"Oooo Azrael I tell you one of these days I'm going to get my hands on one of those pesky little smurfs and when I do he's not going to know what hit him," Gargamel explained to his faithful cat.

"Meow, meow," Azrael replied rolling his eyes he had heard that so many times already.

"So you don't believe me eh, well what do you know you're just a stupid flea bag." the wizard hissed.

Jokey and Playful watched as Gargamel and Azrael continued down the path towards their awaiting surprise. "W-what's this?" Gargamel asked taking a few steps closer.

"Meow," Azrael warned his master to be careful

Gargamel glared back at the feline "Oh hush up Azrael you stupid cat, it's from mummy."

Azrael took one look at the box and quickly reconized it as being from the smurfs not Gargamel's mother "Meow meow meow!" the cat meowed but Gargamel had already pulled the ribbon so the cat quickly covered his ears ... _**BANG! **_ went the box and away flew Gargamel.

Up in the tree the two smurfs couldn't stop laughing "That was funny," Playful said in between her giggles.

Azrael uncovered his ears and heard the laughter, he crept up the tree towards the sound. Jokey let out a gasp when he saw the cat's head pop up behind Playful licking his chops.

"AZRAEL!" he shouted quickly grabbing the smurfling by the wrist and pulling her into a hole in the tree trunk, The cat leaped forward jamming his paw in to the hole and almost getting the smurfs in the process. Playful grabbed hold of Jokey and hugged him tightly "This isn't fun any more," she cried as the cat's massive paw came a mere inches from them.

"I know I know," Jokey said hugged the now shaking smurfling back, he looked around until he saw another hole above them (that's to high for her to climb but I can) he thought. "I have an idea," he said.

"W-w-what are y-y-you g-g-gonna d-d-do?" she asked in shaky voice

"I'm gonna smurf out of here and lead Azrael away from you," he explained

Jokey prepared himself to get ready to climb when Playful wrapped her tiny arms around his "Please don't leave me," she cried as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

After prying himself lose from her grip he managed to calm her down a tiny bit "Now when I lead that dumb cat away you make a run for it okay," he explained

Playful nodded to show that she understood but she wasn't sure this was a good idea. She watched as Jokey climbed through the hole "Hey Azrael!" she heard him shout "you can't catch me!" Azrael pulled his paw out of the tree and began chasing the smurf, Playful crawled out of the hole and slowly made her way down the tree "Which way do I go?" she asked herself.

"MEEEOOOOW!" she heard the cat screech as it made it's way back towards her, Jokey still out in front saw her still standing there "RUN!" he yelled. Jokey grabbed her hand and started run with her "Just keep running," he told her.

"Jokey my legs aren't as long as yours," she whined before stumbling over a rock thus giving the hungry cat a chance to catch up. Jokey quickly helped the smurfling to her feet but it was too late, Azrael was now standing before the m with his mouth watering.

"S-s-stay b-b-back Azrael," Jokey said backing up slowly "w-w-why d-don't you pick on s-s-someone your own size?"

Azrael lifted his paw and brought out his claws Jokey closed his eyes "This is it," he thought "so this is how it ends."

Playful looked up at her friend and felt this rage come over her, one minute she was standing next Jokey and the next she was pulling the cat's whiskers. Azrael hissed and pawed at his face but he kept missing the swinging smurf, Jokey opened his eyes to see Playful latched onto the cat's face. The cat gave his head a big shake and the little smurfling went flying high into the air and with a _**THUD**_ hit the dirt a few feet away. Azrael smirked as he turned towards the unconscious smurf but he was unaware that the smurf had tied his tail to a tree branch.

"OWWWW!" the cat yelled in pain when it tried to leap forward

Jokey rushed over to Playful "Are you okay?" he asked but no answer came from her.

"I better get you back to Papa Smurf," he said lifting her limp body off the ground.

Back at the village...

Mama Smurfette was frantic now it had been hours and there was still no sign of Playful "Oh my poor smurfling," she cried.

"It's okay Mama," her smurfs said trying their best to comfort her.

"PAPA SMURF, PAPA SMURF!" Jokey yelled as he entered the village and hurried straight to Papa's lab.

"Jokey what the smurf is going on here?" Papa asked when he heard his little smurf calling him but he opened his door he saw why Jokey had been calling him.

"You have to help her Papa smurf," Jokey cried

"Oh my smurfs what happened?"

"We were attacked by Azrael, " Jokey explained

"Azrael," Papa Smurf repeated

Mama Smurfette rushed over and saw Playful just laying in his arms "What did you do?" she hissed

"Now Mama I think it's best if you calmed down," Papa Smurf said "Playful is going be fine."

Tears flowed down Mama Smurfette's cheeks as she looked at her little smurfling "How do you know?" she asked

Papa Smurf just smiled and placed his hand on the smurfette's shoulder "You have nothing to worry about, all she needs is rest."

"Thank you Papa Smurf," Mama Smurfette managed to say as he took the smurfling in his lab to get treated.

Jokey felt guilty "Gee I'm sorry Mama Smurfette,"

She smiled but said "When she wakes up I want you to stay far away from her or any of my family for that matter," and with that said she shoved past him so hard in knocked him over.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Smurfs just my plot and OCs...Thank you for your reviews they really do mean a lot to me. Next chapter coming soon...BTW next chapter is going to have more of a back story to my smurfs and it might explain why Mama Smurfette is kinda mean...So read and review :D Sorry if there are any typos...Oh and congrats to me this is my longest chapter for this story yet ;D  
><strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mama Smurfette watched as Papa Smurf put his finishing touches on a potion to help Playful feel better, she had awoken right after Papa Smurf took her inside but she was complaining about her head hurting.

"Here you go Playful," Papa said handing her a glass of pink liquid "you'll feel like your old smurf after you drink it."

Playful reluctantly took the glass and sniffed it "Yuck," she protested before taking a big gulp "yummy, it tastes like smurfberries."

"Oh thank you Papa Smurf!" Mama Smurfette exclaimed as she took him into a hug "how will I ever repay you?"

Papa Smurf rubbed his chin "Well there is one way,"

"How?"

"You can stay for our festival tonight," he replied

Playful jumped up and smiled "Oh please Mama?" she begged

Mama Smurfette smiled back at the young "Oh alright I guess we can stay,"

"YAY!" the smurfling cheered "Wait until I tell the others."

Outside Jokey was still sitting on the ground where Mama Smurfette had knocked him over he was still feeling bad about what happened to Playful, he hadn't meant for her to get hurt. The door to Papa Smurf's lab opened and out popped the smurfling looking as peppy as she ever did "JOKEY!" she shouted quickly running over to the gloom smurf and wrapped her arms around him. Mama Smurfette saw how happy Playful was to see him and smiled it had been a long time since she saw her act like that.

"PLAYFUL!" Cutie and the others shouted as they rushed over followed by Papa Smurf's smurfs "thank smurfness you're alright."

"I'm fine," Playful smiled "and guess what Mama said we can stay for the festival."

The smurfs all cheered "Great smurfs!" Handy said from the crowded "we still have a lot of work to do and very little time."

"Don't you worry your smurf off," Sir Smurf said glancing over at Smurfette and giving her a wink causing her to blush "we shall help ye."

"Well what are we waiting for let's get to work," Giggles cheered

**"La la la-la la la,"**

Every smurf sang as they worked together to get the jobs done, Mama Smurfette watched from a distance "I haven't seen them this happy since before our village was destroyed," she said with a sigh as Papa Smurf approached her.

"Yes they all seem very happy," he said getting a smile on his face.

xoxoxoxo

The festival started just as the sun set "This is going to be smurfy," Playful said walking out in front of her smurf bunch.

"I do I agree with you," Sir Smurfy said looking around for Smurfette before spotting her over by the refreshments table "now if you excuse me I have a fair smurfette to impress."

"Why hello my fair Smurfette, " Sir Smurfy taking the lovely Smurfette's hand in his hand and planting a kiss upon it.

Smurfette blushed and giggled "Oh Sir Smurfy you're too kind."

"How about we dance?" he asked gesturing her towards the dance floor with his arm out.

"I would love to," she replied wrapping her arm around his as he led the way.

"I don't believe this," Hefty said crossing his arms as he watched Smurfette walk away with Sir Smurfy

"What?" replied Vanity who was busy admiring himself in the mirror "that I am simply the best looking smurf here."

"No, that Smurfette is going with Sir Smurfy," replied Hefty

"Hi Hefty," Cutie greeted coming up behind them "wanna dance?"

"Sure I guess," the strong smurf replied taking the smurfette out to the dance floor.

"I've noticed the way you look at her," she whispered

Hefty looked at her "Who?" he asked trying to act like he didn't know.

"Smurfette," she replied rolling her eyes "and I think you should ask her to dance."

"But she's dancing with Sir Smurfy,"

"So what ask to cut in," she smiled " I know you like her."

"What if she says no?"

"Well you'll never know unless you try," Cutie said giving him a nudge towards her.

"Uh..hi.. Smurfette," Hefty said trying his best not to sound nervous

"Why Hefty what's the matter?" Smurfette asked as she stopped dancing with Sir Smurfy

"I was just wondering if you like to dance with me?"

Smurfette smiled "Why of course I would,"

"You would?" Hefty asked in amazment

Cutie smiled as she watched Hefty and Smurfette dance then out of nowhere a glass of sarsaparilla dumped on her. "Gee I'm sorry," the smurf that split the drink on her said.

Normally she would be upset but for some reason she was not there was just something about him "Oh that's alright," she said "want to dance?"

"Golly," he replied blushing

"I can't believe you're going to dance with Clumsy," Brainy laughed

Cutie payed no attention to the smarty smurf and started to dance with Clumsy "Oop sorry," he said when he accidentally stepped on her foot. When the song was over she kissed him gently on the cheek "Thank you for the dance," she replied.

"Gosh," Clumsy gasped blushing again

"I hate dancing," Grouchy said from the side lines

"Hi ya Grouchy," Giggles giggled as she walked over to him

"I hate hi ya,"

Giggles giggled again "Wanna dance?"

"I hate dancing,"

"Aw come on," she said taking him by the hand and pulled him out "let's have fun."

"I hate fun," he replied trying to stop her but in the end he lost to her and was forced to dance.

**Later that evening...**

Brainy stepped out onto the stage "Attention smurfs it is now time for our performances that I Brainy Smurf have..."

"BRAINY!" the smurfs shouted

"Alright alright," Brainy said as he walked off the stage.

Papa Smurf sat in the front along with Mama Smurfette who had a change of heart and was now enjoying her time in the village. First up came a small group of smurfs..."We Are Smurfs!" they cheered and started singing...

**(Author's Note: This song is sung to the beat of "We are Young"... okay back to the story)**

_**We are young, we run free,**_

_**Keep our teeth nice and clean**_

_**See our friends, see the sights**_

_**Be alright...**_

_**We wake up, we go out**_

_**We like dancing about**_

_**See our friends, see the sights**_

_**Be alright...**_

_**Oh we like you, we can't be sure**_

_**All we know is we're here**_

_**We are smurfs in our world**_

_**But we are smurfs, we get by**_

_**Don't get mad**_

_**Take our time**_

_**Jump around if we like**_

_**We're alright**_

_**Oh we like you, we can't be sure**_

_**All we know is we're here**_

_**We are smurfs in our world**_

_**And we are young, we run free,**_

_**Keep our teeth nice and clean**_

_**See our friends, see the sights**_

_**Be alright...**_

The night ended well and all the smurfs ended up falling asleep outside under the stars... Completely unaware of being watched from a distance by a tall rat like creacher with long yellow claws and small beady eyes "Enjoy your night smurfs," the creacher laughed "because it's going to be you last...Hahaha!"

_**Disclaimer: Thank you for your reviews they mean a lot to me. Next chapter coming soon...I would also like to say I do not own trhe Smurfs just my plot and OC's, I hope you are enjoying my story so far...Let me know please I love feed back ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(Authors note a little bit of info on Creachers:)**

**Creachers are rat like creatures created by the evil Sorcerer Dakin to destroy everything good in the mythical world. Creachers stand about four and half apples high on their back legs like humans. They have long sharp yellow claws that have poison in them so slash from them and the victim slowly becomes very weak and ill. Small beady eyes allows them to see very well at night, they are short tempered. The leader of the creachers is named Icky Ra-king .**

Dawn broke and the first smurf awake was Harmony and like always he used his trumpet to wake the rest of the village up. "Oh smurf it off Harmony," Handy groaned sitting up and stretching soon followed by everyone else. They were greeted with a mess from the festival the night.

"Come on smurfs," Hefty said "let's smurf up this mess."

All the smurfs agreed and started picking up bits of trash and other things, "I hate this mess," Grouchy said as he bent over to pick up some fallen smurfberries.

"La la la-la la la," they happily sang as they cleaned up the mess completely unaware of they dangers that just lurked outside of the village.

**In a near by tree...**

"When do we move in boss?" one of the creachers asked the tallest creacher standing about five apples high.

"Soon," the creacher replied in a sharp raspy voice

"They're not going to know what hit them," another creacher smirked rubbing it's clawed hands together "boy they're going to be tasty."

The leader growled "Sniper we are not here to eat them, we are here to destroy them!"

"But I though that maybe a quick snack," Sniper said

"NO!" the leader hissed

**Back in the smurf village...**

"Sir Smurfy!" Playful called as she rushed towards the armor clad smurf.

"What is it Playful?" he asked turning back to the smurfling

Playful smiled and handed him a wrapped box "I got you a surprise,"

"Why thank you," Sir Smurfy said taking the box from her and opened it _**"BOOM!"**_

"SURPRISE!" she cheered as the puff of smoke went up in Sir Smurfy's face.

Sir Smurfy frowned "That wasn't very smurfy," he said.

"You're right that was funny," Playful laughed as she ran away.

"How rude," Sir Smurfy said wiping the black off his face "where could she have learned something that unsmurfy?"

"I did it Jokey!" the smurfling laughed as she ran back to her idol "I got Sir Smurfy!"

"You did," Jokey laughed "was it funny?"

"Yep very funny," she said smiling.

"What's going on here?" Mama Smurfette said walking over to the two happy smurfs

"Ah, nothing," Jokey said quickly getting back to work.

Mama Smurfette just smiled "Look," she said to him "I'm sorry about yesterday."

Jokey looked back at her she seemed different all of sudden, she seemed more smurfy then she had just two days ago. "Are you feeling smurfy again Mama?" Playful asked wrapping her arms around her mama.

"Yes I do believe I am feeling smurfy again," Mama replied wrapping her arms around the smurfling "now Playful what is your friend's name?"

"Jokey," she replied

"Jokey," Mama Smurfette replied "well like I said before I'm sorry."

"Aw that's okay Mama Smurfette," Jokey replied with a smile "here I got you a surprise."

"Jokey wait," Playful said reaching for the box but he just stopped her and winked

Mama Smurfette took the box and popped "Thank you," she said when a small bunch of flowers popped out.

Jokey was about to say something when the ground started to shake "Wh-what's happening?" Smurfette asked nearby

Mama Smurfette and her smurfs knew exactly what was going on the creachers had found them, "I'm scared Mama," Playful cried "how did they find us?

"I don't know but we should run!"

All the smurfs quickly dropped whatever work they were doing and started to run, "Where do you smurfs think you're going?" a voice asked

"Who said that?" Papa Smurf asked stepping forward

"I did," the creacher said stepping into the village

"Wh-who or wh-what are you?" Brainy asked from behind Papa Smurf

The creacher smiled as more of his kind stepped into view "We are creachers,"

"Well I can see that," Brainy pointed out

"Not creatures you fool creachers..spelled C..R..E..A..C..H..E..R..S.."

"There's no such thing as creachers," Brainy said

"Oh there's not eh?" the tallest one asked "then how do you explain me?"

Brainy was speechless he couldn't explain it at all "And now you are all our prisoners," the leader laughed "and to make sure you smurfs do what you're suppose to do we are taking your Papa Smurf for safe keeping."

"No not Papa!" they gasped

Two of the creachers grabbed Papa "Now let me introduce myself," the tall one said "my name is Icky Ra-king and I am the leader of the creachers."

"Icky," Jokey snickered

"Who here thinks my name is funny?" Icky demanded but no one answered "because if I ever find out you will pay dearly.

Jokey gulped and stepped back..

"Um, mister Icky sir," Brainy said

"What?"

"B-but what is a creacher?"

Icky smiled "You see smurfs we were created by the great Sorcerer Dakin, he wanted to rid this would of happiness all the time and before his passing he perfected us by placing a part of himself into us. Our sole purpose in this world is to destroy love, happiness and you but I think we'll have some fun first."

The smurfs all exchanged worried looks "What are we going to do?" Smurfette whispered "and where did Mama Smurfette and the others go?

"They left us," Hefty whispered back.

xoxxo

Playful looked back at the village in the distance "We have to go back."

"No we must keep going," Mama Smurfette said pulling the little smurfling along with her.

"But Jokey's my friend," Playful cried "and friends don't leave others behind."

"Look Playful I'm sorry about you friend but Mama's right we have to keep going," Sir Smurfy said

"No Playful's right," Cutie said stopping "we can't just leave them."

"What's gotten into you smurfs?" Mama asked "if we couldn't save our family what makes you think we can save them?"

"Well we can try," Playful said pulling away from Mama Smurfette "I thought you said you were smurfy again because you sure don't sound like it."

Mama Smurfette and Sir Smurfy watched as Playful and the others headed back "Don't worry Mama I'll never leave you," he said placing his hand on her shoulder...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smurfs just my plot and OCs. Thank you for your reviews they reallty mean a lot to me. So I hope this explains why I have been spelling creachers wrong... Let me know what you think about my story so far please :(...Next chapter coming soon...HAPPY NEW YEARS! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Cutie, Playful and the others minus Mama and Sir Smurfy tried to figure out a plan to save their friends "It has to be a good plan," Berry pointed out

"But what is a good plan?" asked Fuzzy "I mean Mama's right we couldn't even help our family."

"And it's thinking like that that doesn't get us anywhere," Giggles said seriously

Playful sat quietly beside the brainstorming smurfs in her own little world when she closed her eyes and some a vision came to her...It was her walking up to this giant object "You must bring back the crystal," a voice told her. "Huh?" her dream self asked... The voice spoke again "If you want to save them you must get the crystal of love..."

"The Crystal of Love," she mumbled out loud

"Playful are you alright?" Cutie asked the smurfling who was now laying flat on her back.

"W-what happened?" the dazed Playful asked

"We don't know," Berry said in a concerned tone " but one minute you were sitting upright and the next you were throwing yourself back saying something about a crystal or something."

"Now come on smurfs think," Cutie said "what are we going to do?"

xoxoxoxoxo

The creachers had taken over the village and were now forcing the smurfs to be their slaves "You smurf," Icky said pointing to Smurfette "your king is hungry."

Smurfette sighed and gathered up all the dignity she had left as she carried a fresh baked smurfberry crumb cake Greedy just made "Here you go your majesty," she said placing the cake down in front of the grub.

He glared at her before demanding "FEED ME!"

"Excuse me?" she replied

"You heard me!" he snarled "feed me you worthless creature."

Smurfette fought back her tears and as anger as she cut the cake to feed Icky. "He certainly is icky," she thought to herself as he devoured the piece of cake leaving nothing but a drool and crumbs.

"Now," he said grabbing her by her hair "clean it up."

From a distance Hefty could feel the anger starting to boil under his skin, he was sick and tired of the way these creachers were treating them. He looked around to see his fellow smurfs being teased for the creachers enjoyment. Like poor Brainy had his glasses snatched by two the creachers and now they were playing monkey in the middle while the poor almost blind smurf tried his best to get them back or Clumsy who they kept shoving around and knocking to the ground. Later that night when the smurfs finally did a get a chance to rest Smurfette broke down in tears Hefty and the other tried to cheer her up "Here Smurfette," Jokey said holding out a gift "I got you a surprise."

"Oh Jokey," Smurfette sobbed "I'm not in the mood for one of your surprises."

"But you'll like this one" he said smiling "it's really smurfy."

She wiped her tears "Fine let me see it."

Jokey handed her the gift and watched closely as she opened it, Smurfette expected it blow up but insead inside was a pretty white flower "Thank you Jokey," she said giving him a hug "it's beautiful."

"Well.. well.. well.. well do we have here?" Sniper one of Icky's dim-witted creachers asked

Smurfette hid the flower behind her back "Nothing," she replied

"Sure don't look like nothing to me," he said grabbing whatever was behind her back "aw, a flower."

"Give it back," Hefty said standing up to the creacher one and half sizes bigger then him, he figured Gargamel was bigger so what made these guys so tough.

"No," Sniper said breaking the flower in two and throwing it down on the ground to step on.

Smurfette started to cry again "How can you be so mean?" he asked

Sniper just laughed "I was created that way,"

Jokey pulled out his last (surprise box) "This guy needs a lesson," he thought. "Hey Sniper!" he called as the creacher started to walk away "I got a surprise for you!"

Smurfette looked up at him "J-Jokey that's not a good idea.

"Relax Smurfette," Jokey whispered as the creacher approached him.

"For me?" Sniper asked with a grin as the little smurf held out the box.

Jokey nodded smiling "Yep and it's only for you, you'll get a bang out of it."

Just as Sniper took the box Icky quickly snatched it away "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he snapped. Sniper seemed scared at his boss's anger "W-well y-you see boss," he explained "this here little smurf said this here surprise is for me."

"Oh really," Icky said glaring over at Jokey

"Y-yeah King Icky it's for him," Jokey said now starting to feel scared as he remembered when he laughed about Icky's name and Icky got upset.

"Well we have rules," Icky said "and Sniper what are they?"

"That everything must go to you sir."

Icky smiled "That's right."

"W-wait!" Jokey gasped when he saw Icky's boney clawed fingers go towards the bow "you don't want that."

"SHUT YOUR BLUE MOUTH!" Sniper hissed "and let the king open his gift."

"But..."

Jokey swallowed hard and closed his eyes as Icky undid the bow and opened the box..."Oh I can't watch!" Smurfette shrieked as she covered her eyes...**"BOOM!" **A cloud of black smoke surrounded the creacher's face and when it cleared Icky's eyes flashed red.

"WHY YOU!" he growled pulling the smurf to him

"I didn't mean it," Jokey begged as the angry creacher hovered above him "it wasn't meant for you."

Icky's mouth foamed "Make a fool out of me!" he snarled lifting his clawed hand up "I'll show you."

The smurfs watched in horror as Icky used it to slap Jokey across the face, the little smurf hit the ground from the creacher's powerful strike holding the side of his face. Jokey held his cheek tightly as it started to ooze and burn really bad. Icky laughed at the little smurf's pain "Does that hurt?" he asked bending down to the smurf and pushed him back to the others. "Do you smurfs want to know something about our claws?" he asked grinning "they're filled with poison and whoever is scratched by one will die a very slow painful death."

"Yeah!" Sniper cheered "one down ninety nine to go."

"Hush up," Icky snapped "now nighty night smurfs."

Smurfette and the other rushed over to Jokey "Oh Jokey!" she cried wrapping her arms around his neck and letting her tears fall.

"It doesn't hurt that bad," the little smurf lied when in fact it hurt worst then anything he had ever felt before, all he could feel was white hot pain shooting through the scratches and he just felt like curling up somewhere and crying.

"You see Jokey I told you that someday your jokes were going to get you into trouble," said Brainy "but did you listen, oh no?"

"BRAINY!" Hefty shouted "Smurf it off."

"I was just simply saying..." he started to say but Smurfette shut him up, "Brainy please," she begged "please not right now."

The smart smurf sighed and nodded "Jokey let us see," he said walking over to join them.

"No!" Jokey shouted when Brainy tried to see under his hand

"Come on Jokey how are we going to help you if you won't even let us see."

"You can't,"

Smurfette pulled Jokey closer to her "Shh..." she cooed "your friends are here for you."

"HEY SMURF!" Sniper shouted coming back "Icky has decided that you'll be his personal slave until...well.. you... know."

Smurfette tightened her hold onto her friend and Hefty got in the front. Sniper just laughed and pushed past the smurf while two other creachers held him back as he grabbed Jokey by the leg to pull him out. "NOOOO!" Smurfette cried not letting go.

"Let go girly," Sniper hissed

The other smurfs crowded around Smurfette and Jokey to help from letting him take their friend, creachers may have only been a few inches taller then a smurf but they were a whole lot stronger and he succeeded in pulling away his target.

"Don't worry," he laughed "we'll take good care of him."

"Smufette, Hefty help," Jokey said as he was pulled away.

xoxoxo

Playful had awoken from another strange dream climbed a near by tree to clear her mind and the saw the whole thing what happened. "My dreams are telling me to find a crystal but the others won't listen to me." she thought. Down below she heard creachers prowling "Better stay up here,"

"More Smurfs," she heard one say followed by screams from her family and she knew she was all alone, she held back her tears and closed her eyes.

xoxoxo

_**Disclaimer: My longest chapter yet hope you like it. Smurfs do not belong to me they belong to Peyo just my plot and OC's belong to me. What's going to happen next? Leave me reviews and I will update faster...;) Oh and thank you for you reviews they really mean a lot to me... Hope you like this chapter...You know what I realized I haven't updated this story since last year lol!...get it? I updated it on the last day of 2011 :D... On Christmas I gave out a couple "Surprises" just for the fun of it I printed out the word SURPIRSE in bold big letters and wrapped them up for a couple people thus giving them a surprise. The look on their faces was priceless... **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Playful remained up in the tree all night too afraid to fall asleep for fear that she would become a victim as well but sometime before the dawn she accidentally closed her eyes and fell asleep. In her dream a voice told her to go to the mountain in east and climb to the top just as the sun kisses it in the morning and only then will she find the crystal. "But what if I can't find it?" she asked the voice "what if I'm too small?"

"You have to believe in yourself," the voice told her right before she jolted awake.

"It was only a dream," she sighed looking up at the sky and saw it turning the pinkish color it always does right before the sun rose. She looked out over the horizon and into the direction she hoped was east. Just as her dream said there was a mountain that the sun seemed to raise slowly over as if it was kissing it. A small smile appeared on her face but then quickly disappeared when she realized how far that was for a smurfling to travel all alone. "I have to smurf this," she told herself "those creeps have my family and they hurt my friend." (My friend) she thought (I've only known him a few days but he's the most smurfy friend.) She carefully climbed down the tree and ran as fast as her tiny legs could go...

**Smurf village...**

Papa Smurf was confined in a small magic force bubble thinking how happy he was that Grampa had taken the Smurflings on a journey to the West Forest but they were due back any day now. "There's no telling what they would do to young and happy smurflings," he thought.

"Here the boss said to just keep them separate from the others," Sniper said leading four creachers into the room where Papa Smurf was carrying the captured smurfs.

"Now sit tight," Sniper laughed as he used his magic to put a force field around them

"Oh smurf this wasn't supposed to happen," Giggles cried

"There... there," Papa Smurf said "where's Mama Smurfette?"

"She left along with Sir Smurfy," Cutie said "and poor Playful out there all alone somewhere."

"Oh my smurfs," Papa said "I hope she'll be okay."

Outside Hefty and Handy were trying to break the force field that held them back and from running but it was no use. "You," Sniper said pointing to Handy "the king wants to see you."

"M-me," Handy said pointing to himself "w-what does he want with me?"

"Who cares," Sniper said reaching into the force field and pulling the little smurf out.

"Ah, welcome," Icky said as Handy walked beside Sniper into what use to be Papa Smurf's lab "word has it you like to build things, is this true?"

"Y-yes," Handy replied "I am."

Icky smiled "Good I want you to build me a pull cart."

Handy thought about it "Can you do that?" Icky asked

"Yeah, I think so," the smurf replied

"THEN GET TO WORK!" Sniper snapped causing Handy to jump

"Sniper!" Icky hissed

"Yeah boss?"

"Go fetch the smurf that get's my breakfast," he said "I feeling hungry."

Sniper mumbled something down low as he walked out to get Smurfette "Psst...Sniper," Jokey whispered

"What do you want?" the creacher asked

Jokey tried to smile but his face pained too much "Well I was wondering if you ever get tired of taking orders from Icky?"

The creacher began thinking about it "Wouldn't you want to be the leader instead of him?" Jokey asked

"SNIPER I'M WAITING!"

"Bah, what do you know?" he asked the smurf as he walked away and returned shortly pulling Smurfette along with him.

"Porridge!" Icky hissed holding up a bowl for her to take.

"Right away," she sighed and rolled her eyes as she walked to the kitchen "his Majasty wants more Greedy."

The little smurfy nodded as he scooped out more porridge "I'm so smurfed," he whispered "if you were to ask me these creachers are bottomless pits."

Smurfette felt sympathy for him "I know Greedy they're pigs," she replied patting him on the hand.

"You have no idea," the little smurf sighed "at least you smurfs get to rest but not me.. oh no.. they have me up all hours of the night cooking something."

Smurfette looked at him and sighed herself you could see the tiredness written all over his face "I'm so sorry Greedy," she whispered taking the bowl of porridge back to Icky. Handy returned sometime later with his finished project "Perfect," Icky grinned "Sniper bring me my slave."

"Yes boss," Sniper sneered as he went to retrieve the smurf "come on," he barked "your king is requesting you."

Jokey slowly got to his feet his head feeling heavy, he felt like he could barely support himself. "Why aren't you smiling," Sniper teased "and here I thought smurfs were happy creatures."

"Happy?" Jokey thought "that seems like a life time ago and right now I don't think I'll ever be happy again."

Smurfette was cleaning up the mess Icky had left "Urg," she thought "he eats worst then the smurflings," when Sniper walked in with Jokey. She felt her heart sink for the poor smurf looked so sad and weak. Her tears formed in her eyes but she had to use all her might to hold them in, the scratch that he refused to show them last night was now a deep purple color and looked very painful.

"Okay," Icky said seating himself down onto the cart "pull me."

Jokey looked confused did this oaf think he was strong enough to pull him? Maybe he would have been yesterday but not anymore. "I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" Icky barked causing Jokey and Smurfette to flinch.

Reaching down to pick up the handle Jokey tried to pull the creacher but it was no use he was too heavy. "What are you waiting for?" the impatient leader snapped "I said to pull!"

"You're too heavy," Jokey replied dropping his head to look at the ground still trying to make the heavy cart budge.

Sniper growled at him as he tried and tried to make the cart move but with no success. It came to the point to where Sniper could not stand someone disobeying his master even if it was not intentional, so lunged at the worthless smurf knocking him hard to the ground. "Want me to rip him into pieces for you?" he asked Icky who just sat back rubbing his snout.

Smurfette darted forward "NO!' she cried as grabbed hold of Sniper's arm "I won't let you."

"No Sniper," Icky replied walking over to the struggling smurf trying to free her friend "I have a better idea."

Sniper looked disappointed "But boss,"

"Trust me Sniper," Icky smirked as he grabbed hold of Smurfette and pulled her off of Sniper's arm.

"Let go of me!" she spat as she tried to kick him.

"Here," he said handing her over to him "if he doesn't pull me then you get to scratch her."

Sniper looked at the smurfs and said with a smile "With pleasure."

Icky then turned back to the smurf still on the ground "now you have the power to save her and unless you want her to feel the pain you are feeling right then I suggest you pull me."

Jokey gulped as he looked from the cart to Smurfette then back to the cart, he got to his feet once again and bent down to pick up the handle. "Okay Sniper get ready," Icky said as Sniper placed one clawed finger to Smurfette's cheek "now Smurf if you care for her then I suggest you get to pulling."

Struggling to even stay on his own tow feet somehow Jokey managed to find the strength in him to pull this lazy freeloader. "Perfect to the center of the village," Icky ordered. Once there he announced that they would have to build him a castle and they refused their Papa and their friends would get hurt. After Icky had his fun of having the smurf pull him around he went to go order the others around about how he wanted his castle. Sniper soon followed his leader and Jokey collapsed completely out of energy from that workout.

"Oh Jokey," Smurfette said rushing over to him "you're burning up," she said feeling his forehead.

"I feel really cold," he mumbled

"How did you smurf up enough strength to pull him?" she asked

Jokey shrugged his shoulders "I dunno," he replied "I guess I don't want you to feel what I'm feeling right now."

Smurfette could feel her eye starting to burn as she held back her tears "And what is it you feel?"

"I feel like I'm never going to be happy again," he whispered

She opened her mouth to say something but Sniper returned "Come on Smurf!" he hissed pulling Jokey to his feet but just to knock him back down.

"STOP IT!" Smurfette cried

"Why should I?" he asked as he picked the smurf back up and pushing him back over again.

"You guys are nothing more then bullies," she said "just picking on smaller creatures."

Sniper laughed "Oh is that so?"

"Yes," she said "and you guys think you are better then us but you know what you're not."

"Shut up!" he spat as he used the back of his hand to smack her across the face.

"SMURFETTE!" Jokey shouted fearing the worst when he saw her fall backwards holding onto her cheek.

"Sniper!" Icky shouted as he rushed over "what have you done you idiot?"

"Relax boss," Sniper explained "I used the back of my hand."

"Oh I see," Icky said balling his hand into a fist and slamming Sniper over the head "you're such an idiot sometimes."

Smurfette was still on the ground holding her face, she had never been hit before and it did not feel good. She fought hard to keep her tears from falling but there was only so much she could take. Jokey managed to slowly make his way over to her to make sure she was alright. "Take him back," Icky ordered Sniper

"Yes sir," Sniper replied escorting Jokey back to his prison.

"Bye Smurfette," Jokey whispered back to her as he was lead away.

"Bye," she whispered back as she watched him leave...now the tears began fell and she couldn't stop herself...

**Disclaimer: I only own my plot and OC's not The Smurfs Peyo does...Thank you for you reviews:D please leave more and let me know how like my story...Next chapter coming soon ;D Oh and sorry for any typos I will go back and fix them at a later time... **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Playful had been walking for what seemed like forever to her before she decided to smurf a break. "Oh smurf is me," she sighed taking a seat in some bushes as to stay out of sight from anyone passing by "boy am I tired." She looked around to make sure she was completely alone before making herself comfortable and closing her eyes. The dream she had was once again strange. Everything was dark and rainy, she felt the cold drops of water on her skin. Something hard she was holding in her small hand made her look down and to her surprise to was the crystal.

"OH PLEASE NO!" she heard someone scream.

Looking around it took her a moment to realize where she was, "This place isn't smurfy anymore," she said looking around at the once happy looking village which was reduced to rubble with only a giant castle looming on over everything. Growing over the entire area was thorn bushes and a lot of black smog. Her heart sank when she saw this, it reminded her of the home her and her family lost. "How can they be so cruel?" the asked herself as tear fell down her right cheek.

"Lookie what I found," a creacher said carrying what looked like a baby smurf.

Papa Smurf and the Smurfs all gasped when they saw the creacher carrying the baby.

"A baby?" she thought "I don't remember smurfing a baby smurf."

"Oh no," Smurfette cried "not Baby."

The poor baby smurf cried as the creacher dangled it upside down over a cauldron filled boiling back liquid. "Tonight," the creacher said with an evil smile "I will become the most powerful being that has ever lived and it all starts when I _**EAT**_ this baby smurf."

Cheers and applause erupted from the other creachers as the leader started to lower the crying infant towards the liquid and then out of nowhere a rock came hurtling at the creachers head. The rock made contact with the leader's head and all the creachers turned to see who threw the rock. Playful was eager to see who threw the rock but her dream changed. Now she could somehow see through the eyes of the someone that threw the rock and the creacher was slowly advancing towards her "I'm going to rip you apart!" the Creacher snapped causing whoever she was to flinch. In the distance she saw the baby smurf quickly crawl under the other creachers and safely into Papa Smurf's arms. Whoever she was she could feel their relief when Baby made it back without being noticed.

"Say good-bye Smurf!" the Creacher snapped raising his clawed hand just as a strike of lightning danced across the sky but whoever she was moved just as he brought his hand down. The Creacher yelled as his hand made contact with a thorn "You'll pay for that!" he hissed as lunged towards her. She again moved this time a thorned branch came back and hit the Creacher in the face...He screamed in pain as he held his face...

Playful's eyes snapped open and she breathing hard, her dream had seemed so real "I hope that never happens," she said sitting up. She remembered the dream she had the night before she saw Jokey get scratched, yes she had been high in a tree hopping that dream would never come ture and when it did she cried. Jokey reminded her of her friend at her village, always happy and fun to be around but when the Creachers attacked she was separated from him. Mama Smurfette lead her and the other twenty three away from the village leaving them to fight the battle alone. When they did return she went looking for her friend and found him with an inch of life left. "Come now Playful," Mama said steering her away from her dying friend "we must leave." "But..." she began but Mama told her that everything happens for a reason and they left. Playful felt sadness whenever she thought back onto this but Cutie always told her that you shouldn't dewell on the past but to look forward to the future. So she sat there wondering how she was going to get the crystal or if she did will she be able to make it back in time?

A muffled voice brought her out of her thoughts and so she went to have a closer look.

"Jumpin' jack rabbits Grandpy," a female Smurfling just as herself said as she walked beside an older smurf using a walking stick "do you think Pappy will say when he sees all the flowers we smurfed for his potions?"

"Smurfatooie Sassette we'll find out in no time," the older one replied.

"Smurfaroo, I can't wait to get back to village," another smurfling wearing a yellow shirt said "Hefty said he was going help me build up my muscles." With that said the little Smurf began flexing his arms.

Playful watched from a distance as the older Smurf and four Smurflings approached her "Maybe I should ask them for help," she thought.

Grandpa Smurf stopped suddenly causing the four Smurflingto pile into each other "What's smurfing on Grandpy?" Sassette asked

"I sense that someone is watching us," Grandpa replied

The Smurflings huddled together "If it's Gargamel," the Smurfling in the yellow shirt said "I gonna give a piece of my mind."

"No Snappy I do not believe it's Gargamel this time," Grandpa said

"It's not, then who?"

Grandpa was about to answer when Puppy who had been following them from a distance leaped into the bushes and pulled out the spying smurfling. "Put me down," she cried. Puppy did as he was told and placed her on the ground next to the others.

"SMURFAROO GRANDPY!" Sassette exclaimed "it's another Smurfling like us."

"So I can see that," Grandpa replied giving his beard a rub "what's your name?"

"P-Playful," she squeaked

"Nice to smurf you Playful I'm Snappy," the smurf in the yellow said holding out his hand and to help her up off the ground "and that's Nat, Slouchy and Sassette."

"Hi," she smiled

"Snappy you forgot Grandpy," Sassette scolded as she gave Grandpa a hug.

Grandpa was curious "What's a youngster like yourself doing out here by yourself?"

Playful explained to them about the mountain and about the dreams she kept having telling her that she must go to the mountain for the crystal. She told them what had happened to her Smurf Village and that their or so she guessed was their village was under command by the Creachers.

"What's a Creacher?" Nat asked which was rare because he was in tune with nature, after that was his name Natural Smurf.

"Oh, Creachers are big, ugly, mean and nasty," Playful said "and they look like giant rats.

"So what you're smurfing us is that our friends are in trouble?" asked Snappy

"Yes," she replied "and right before I came looking for the crystal Jokey was scratched by one of them and I heard them say their claws have poison in them."

"I see," Grandpa said rubbing his chin "well let's go smurf that crystal."

Nat whistled for Puppy to come and they all climbed aboard "Smurfaroo," Playful said happily "at least we don't have to walk." So the five Smurflings, Grandpa and Puppy all set off on the track towards the mountain to get The Crystal of Love...

_**Disclaimer:If there is any typos I will go back and fix them sometime and sorry if there are any. Okay it's kinda a short chapter but the next one will soon follow...I would like to point out that I do not own the Smurfs just my plot and OC's...Thank you for you reviews they mean the world to me...Please leave more and I hope you liked this chapter...Be back soon with more...Please R&R :D **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Author's note: In my story Baby Smurf is a boy...**

**Please read and review**

Back at the Smurf Village the Smurfs were being worked endlessly on Icky's castle, why the Creachers even had Papa Smurf working. The elder smurf was being forced to push a large rock while Handy pulled it. "I don't know how much of this I can smurf," Papa sighed wiping a tiny bit of sweat from this brow.

"Yeah one down two thousand to go," Handy whispered back.

Something had been on Papa's mind ever since the Creachers arrived in their village "Handy have you seen Baby?"

Handy thought about it for a second " Come to think of it Papa Smurf I haven't smurfed Baby once."

Papa Smurf nodded he was very worried about his youngest Smurf "Where could Baby be?" he thought.

Baby Smurf was not the far away in fact he was closer then anyone could have guessed. "Goo..goo," Baby whispered from the storage tower where the Smurfs kept their food, from up there Baby could see his loved ones working but he dare not move from his hiding spot. Who knows what those terrible creatures would do to something so small.

"You Smurf slave," Sniper said to Jokey "Go get some food from the storage for you king."

Jokey did as he was told "I'd like to give him more then food," he thought as he made his way over to the tower. He looked around the food supply they had smurfed was disappearing fast "At this rate they'll be out of food in a week," he said as he started gathering up smurfberries and putting them in a basket.

"Ga..ga...goo,"`

Jokey turned quickly to see Baby crawling over to him "Baby?" he asked totally surprised to see the infant "what the smurf are you doing up here?"

"Gaaah," Baby cooed as he came to a stop at Jokey's feet

Jokey picked Baby up and Baby smiled and began shaking his toy happily, "Shh," Jokey said trying to quiet Baby with his toy.

Baby maybe small but he understood and stopped shaking his toy. "Ooooh ahh gooo," he said taking notice of the scratch marks on the older Smurfs left cheek and then brought his tiny hand to Jokey's face.

The moment Baby's hand touched Jokey's face intense white hot pain shot through the scratches and he was forced to hold in his screams. Baby could feel the scratches burning under his hand and the magic he was trying to do was not helping, it was making it worst.

"What's taking so long Smurf!" Sniper called from down below "Icky is waiting."

"Coming!" he called back placing Baby back down on the ground and picking up his basket "Okay Baby you have to stay here."

Baby did not want to stay up there all alone again so he started to crawl after Jokey "No, stay," the Smurf said turning back to him "it they every found you who knows what they would do."

A small whimper came from the infant as the Jokey turned and left closing the door behind him. "Here are more Smurfberries," Jokey said as he rejoined Sniper down below.

"Sure took yous long enough," the Creacher commented

Jokey smurfed up a lie "Just trying to find the smurfy ones for His Majesty."

The Creacher glared at him before accepting his answer "Okay then take those over to the cook."

Greedy saw Jokey walking over with the smurfberries "Yay," he said down low rolling his eyes "more of our food being wasted on them."

"And there's not really much more left," Jokey told him as the cook took the berries and just shook his head.

The burning sensation that had been feeling on his face suddenly disappeared and felt some strength that he had not felt in a couple days. "Sniper," Icky said as he entered the room "is my snack ready yet?"

"No master," Sniper replied "not yet."

"Oh and Sniper I think my little slave is looking to energized, don't you?"

Sniper looked over at the Smurf and nodded "Then tie him up," Icky said walking over to his throne Handy had built.

Outside storm clouds were forming over the village and Tracker Smurf lifted his head to sniff the air "There be a storm a coming."

"Oh really," Brainy retorted placing his hands on his hips "well even I Brainy Smurf can that a storm is coming."

"And I smurf it's going to be bad one." Tracker said paying no attention to the Smarty Smurf's remarks.

The Smurfs all started whispering among themselves as wind started to pick up and the skies opened up. Hail and rain fell to the ground at a fast pace, every drop was cold and stung. "WORK FASTER!" the Creachers demanded. The little Smurfs tried their hardest to pull and push rocks in the mud but it was almost near in possible, the ground was soaked within seconds and every time they tired to move a rock some smurf would slip and fall.

"I hate Icky," Grouchy said as he tried to pull a rock that Hefty was trying to push.

"I do to," Giggles said as she dropped her the pieces of wood she was carrying to help them.

Grouchy and Giggles gave the rock one big smurf pull and it started to move "Yeah that's the way to smurf it," Hefty said "teamwork."

Sniper watched the Smurfs from the window "Icky do yous thinks it was a good idea to let Mama Smurfette's Smurfs out?"

"Mama Smurfette," Icky hissed "I told you to never mention her name again.

"Oh sorry," Sniper replied hanging his head

"How's my little blue slave doing?" Icky asked looking up at the Smurf hanging above him tied upside down.

"This isn't funny," Jokey moaned

"Really?" Icky asked smiling "Because I sure think it's funny."

"Smurfette was right you guys are nothing but bullies,"

"Lower him," Icky hissed to the smurf being made to hold the robe that held the one up.

"Yes sir," Cutie sighed as she lowered Jokey down to the waiting Creacher.

"Your snack King Icky," Smurfette said walking into the room with a plate full of Smurfberry Cookies.

Now that Jokey was within hand reach Icky signaled cutie to stop lowering him, "First I think I have my snack," the leader laughed.

"I think I'll have my snack first," Jokey mocked in his head before looking over at Smurfette " poor Smurfette."

Smurfette did not feel like her smurfyself any more her hair was messy, her eyes were puffed from crying days on end and her face where that Creacher had hit her was bruised. Icky gulped down his cookies and let out a loud belch, Smurfette turned up her noise before asking "Is there anything else I can you?"

"Yes as a matter of fact you can Doll Face,"

"Oh really," she said "what?"

"Your hand in marriage," he replied taking her hand "you see my lovely this kingdom is going to need a queen and you are perfect."

Smurfette quickly pulled her hand away from him "I wouldn't marry you even if you were the last creature alive."

"Harsh words from such a pretty little thing," he hissed grabbing her again and pulling her close to him.

"Why don't you smurf her alone," Jokey said feeling brave all of a sudden but then quickly wishing he hadn't smurfed anything.

Icky turned to the hanging Smurf "And besides whenever you smurf your reflection you break all the mirrors," Jokey laughed.

"I don't understand," Icky said stepping up to Jokey "how one minute you are drained of all energy and the next be so peppy?"

Jokey opened his mouth to say something when Icky latched onto his scratches, the pain that Baby managed to take away was returning and fast. "Tell me Smurf," Icky grinned tightening his grip Jokey's cheek harder "does that hurt?"

"No," Jokey said trying to hide the pain.

Icky laughed "I think you're lying."

Cutie went to raise him back up but Sniper shoved her out of the way causing her to let of the rope and down went the Smurf. Jokey landed on the ground with the rat still not letting his face go and he could feel himself becoming weak again.

"Stop!" Smurfette cried

"Stay out of this Girly," Icky said as his hand began glow and the little Smurf started lose color.

"You're killing him," she cried

"That's the point," Sniper laughed

"Alright fine," she sobbed "I'll marry you."

Icky let out of the Smurf and turned back to her grinning "Smart choice."

Tears flowed down her face as she nodded "Come Sniper let's go tell the others."

"Right Boss," the Creacher said following his leader out "but what about them?"

"They'll be fine," Icky reassured him.

"Smurfette you can't marry him," Cutie said

"I have to," she sobbed

"But..."Cutie said as she watched Smurfette walk over to the fallen Smurf.

"Jokey?" she whispered placing her hand on his hand "you're so cold."

"Smurfette," he whispered back in a weak shaky voice "Don't marry him."

"Oh Jokey I have to," she replied "I couldn't stand seeing him kill you."

The little Smurf started to tremble "I saw Baby."

Smurfette looked down at him "You saw him," she repeated "where?"

"In the food tower,"

"Shh..." she cooed "I'll smurf it out later."

Jokey may have not been her favorite Smurf in the village but see him so weak like this hurt her. He was always trying to have fun even though his idea of fun was different then the others, he had a good heart. "Hey Jokey," she smiled giving his hand a squeeze "do you remember the time you dressed up as Don Smurfo?"

The Smurf gave her a weak smile and a small laugh "Yeah,"

Cutie sat back crying thinking about her home and what she lost, she could stand seeing this happen to these Smurfs.

"Smurfette...I'm...s-so..." Jokey whispered before fainting...

"Oh Jokey," she sobbed giving him a kiss on his cold cheek...

Smurfette continued to hold his hand until Icky and Sniper came back to collect them "Well soon you will be my wife," Icky smirked as he lead her to her new room "and you are free to move along the village but if you try to leave or help the others you're dead...understand?" Smurfette nodded as her heart broke into pieces...

**Disclaimer: I don't not own The Smurfs just my plot and OCs...Please read and review...Your reviews mean a lot to me...Sorry for any typos...I hope you like this chapter...**.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_**Authors note: Thank you for your reviews they really mean a lot to me, so here is my next chapter enjoy. Please let me know what you think of it... I love getting reviews so I would love more :D Oh and if there are any typos sorry I will edit this story in the future...**_

Smurfette decided to go check on Baby because according to Jokey he was up in the tower all alone, so she asked if she could go check the food inventory. Icky allowed this but made Sniper stand guard just to make sure she did not try anything funny. "Okay girly hurry up," Sniper said to her as she opened the door to go up the stairs "I'll be right here until you're done."

"Wouldn't smurf it any other way," she mumbled as she climbed the steps, when she reached the top she opened the door slowly and saw Baby curled up sleeping. She slowly approached the sleeping infant until "CREAK!" one of the floor boards made a noise and Baby woke up. Baby was about to cry when he looked up and saw Smurfette "Hi Baby," she whispered.

"Gaa," Baby cooed clapping his little hands together

"I bet you're hungry?" she asked walking over and picking up Baby

"Goo..ga," he cooed again

"Well then let me smurf you up something to eat," she said walking over to the food "Hmm...How about mashed smurfberries with smurfberry juice?"

"Gaa..Gaaa," Baby clapped

Smurfette smiled "Okay smurfing right up."

Baby watched as she carefully smashed up the berries, placed them in a bowl and poured some smurfberry juice into a bottle. "Lucky I smurfed you this," she said pulling out a spoon to him "now let's get you fed."

She sat back and fed Baby his mashed up berries slowly, once baby was done she handed him his bottle "Here you go Baby," she smiled.

Baby gladly took his bottle in his tiny hands and laid in her arms looking up at her. "Oh Baby I don't know what to do," she said "I really don't want to marry that horrible monster but I can't stand seeing him kill my friend.

Baby continued to stare at her as he drank his bottle, it was almost like he understood what she was saying. "Poor Jokey," she continued pausing for a moment to hold back her tears "they keep hurting him and making him worst."

"Ahh..goo," Baby said taking the bottle out of his mouth as he reached up to hug her around the neck. When Smurfette felt him hug her she could not hold back her tears anymore, so she let them fall as she sat there cuddling him.

Outside the rain was pouring, the wind was blowing and the Smurfs were all huddled together muddy and cold. "I hate muddy," Grouchy said shivering "and I hate shivering."

"Oh I do too, "Vanity agreed "it makes me feel so unsmurfy."

"I know how you smurf Vanity," Berry said trying to run her fingers through her hair but they kept getting tangled up "this mud is doing damage to my hair."

Hefty stood away from the crowed of Smurfs as he looked up at the castle they were building and let out a big sigh. Handy who had noticed his friend standing all alone decided to join him "Don't worry Hefty," he said walking over and placing a supporting hand on the strong Smurf's shoulder "we'll smurf away out of this, I'm sure of it. Even through Handy had just smurfed those words of encouragement he was finding them hard to believe himself.

"I hope you're right," Hefty whispered lowering his to afraid to show his sadness

"We will," Handy smiled "I just know we will."

The Creachers returned Cutie to the others and went back inside out of the rain. "I have terrible news," she said once she knew they were gone.

Hefty's head snapped back up as he turned to the smurfette "What?" he asked

"Icky is forcing poor Smurfette to marry him."

All the smurfs looked at each other and gasped... When Hefty heard this he clenched his fists together "Why that no good rotten Icky... why I oughta...who the smurf does he think he is?"

"Calm down my little Smurf," Papa Smurf said walking over to edge of his cage to try and calm down the now enraged Smurf "we all must calm down."

"But how Papa?" Clumsy asked from behind Hefty "how we supposed to calm down when all hope is lost?"

Papa looked at his little Smurfs all muddy and cold and his heart sank "Hope is never lost my litt;e Smurfs."

"But Papa you should have seen what they did to Jokey," Handy explained "they hurt him really bad."

"Great smurfs!" Papa gasped this was the first time he heard about this "and how is he doing?"

"Oh Papa Smurf," Cutie sobbed "he's getting really weak."

"What did they do to my little Smurf?"

"They poisoned him Papa Smurf," Hefty said looking at the elder Smurf

"I see," Papa said with a sadness in his voice.

"I'm so sorry Papa Smurf," Cutie whispered "and that's why Smurfette agreed to marry Icky."

"But you said she was forced to marry him but now you're saying she agreed to it," Brainy pointed out

"She only said yes because they were draining Jokey's life and she did not want to see him die like that," Cutie explained "so to me that sounds like forced."

Brainy opened his mouth to say something but Hefty glared at him causing the smarty Smurf to just drop it. "Oh I wish there was something we could smurf," Giggles said hugging Grouchy.

Shocked Grouchy wanted to say (I hate hugs) but for some reason he could not bring himself to say it, so he just stood there letting Giggles hug him.

Back up in the tower Smurfette had made up a bed of hay and a couple burlap bags for Baby, she gently laid him down and covered him up. "I'll be back soon Baby," she whispered as she slowly exited the tower.

"Yous tooks a long time of there," Sniper pointed out as they made there way back to the castle.

"Sniper," Icky said "leave my bride to be alone."

"Yes Boss," the Creacher replied kneeling down to his leader "as yous wish."

"Now my Pumpkin come sit by your king," Icky said motioning for her to sit next to him "so we may discuss our wedding."

The very thought of this marriage made Smurfette's stomach curdled as she walked over to the seat but on her way she found her eyes glancing over to the corner of the room where a cage sat with Jokey inside. Icky saw where her eyes were when she sat down beside him "You know he's in a lot of pain," he smirked "so you should have just let me finish his off."

Smurfette wanted so much to tell Icky what she felt about him but she held her tongue for Jokey's sake. Icky laughed "It's the best part of this job, watching pathetic beings like him die."

That was it he had touched a nerve Jokey may have been a lot of things but pathetic was not one of them, so without thinking anything through Smurfette slapped the rat right across the face. "You should not have done that!" Icky hissed grabbing her by the hair causing her to sream out in pain...

"Did you smurf that?" Hefty asked now he could feel his blood really starting to pump through his veins, "Those rats are hurting Smurfette."

"Let go of me," Smurfette cried

"Smurfette," Jokey whispered sitting up which now is something he wished he hadn't done because the room was spinning and it was making him feel sick.

"Say your sorry!" Icky demanded pulling her hair again

Smurfette could feel the tears starting to sting her eyes "Well I'm waiting," the rat said

"S-sorry," she whispered

Icky let her go "You know," he said smiling "for some reason I don't believe you and that's why your friend is going pay."

"What no," she begged "it's my fault not his."

"Hush," he hissed "Sniper take our little blue bug outside."

Sniper smiled as he started to pushed the cage outside "Hey," Jokey said "I didn't do anything."

"What are you going to do to him?"

Icky just smiled "Let's just say I hope he doesn't get his scratches wet or that's going to be very painful."

Smurfette rushed to the window and watched in horror as Sniper pushed the cage out in the rain "But that's impossible," she said "the rain is coming from all directions."

"Precisely," the Creacher laughed.

Sniper opened the cage, pulled out the Smurf, shackled both of his hands behind him to a post and stepped back "Now don'ts gets yours scratches wet Smurf," he laughed as he placed a cover over the Smurfs mouth.

Jokey looked at him "Yous know so wes can'ts heres yous screaming..." Sniper laughed again as walking back inside.

The rain was coming from all directions so it did not take long before the scratches got wet and sting they did. To Jokey it felt like his face was being ripped open, the pain was too much for one little Smurf and when a tear mixed in with the rain the saltiness from it made the pain ten times worst. Jokey struggled to free himself as the hard rain hit his face but he soon saw there was no use in fighting back because no matter which way he would turn or tried to cover his face it would still get wet.

Two hours past and Icky decided it was time to retire and went off to bed taking the key with him...Sniper followed soon after his leader knowing that the other Creachers that guarded the village would stop the Smurfs if they ever tried to escape. Smurfette used this as her opportunity to go check on Jokey, she felt so bad for causing this to happen. The rain was still coming down just as hard when she made her way over to him, he had given up and was now sitting down in the mud with his hands being held up from it them shackled. As got closer she saw his eyes were squeezed close and he was breathing heavily, she felt so guilty after all this was her fault. She brought out a dry cloth and placed it on the side of his face. He flinched when she touched him but relaxed a bit when he saw who it was, underneath the cloth Smurfette felt the burning sensation where as the rest of his face was cool.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered

From inside the castle she heard Icky wake back up "Sniper go check on my bride to be."

"Oh no," she said turning back to Jokey "I've got to go."

She quickly made her way back inside and into a room that Icky appointed to be hers. "Girly!" Sniper called outside of her door

"I'm changing!" she called back

"Okays then I'm gonna guard yours door the rest of the night..." he told her as he made himself comfortable.

Smurfette looked out the window one more time and sighed "I wish everything was back the way it was..."

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Smurfs just my plot and OC's...Next chapter coming soon... My longest chapter yet...I hope you enjoyed it...Please let me know...  
><strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Playful and the Smurflings decided to pass the time by smurfing some games. "I smurf with my eye," Snappy said looking around before finishing "something blue."

"Blue?" the others giggled

"Is it one of us?" Sassette asked pointing to herself

"Nah uh," Snappy said shaking his head

"What about the sky?" Nat asked looking up at it.

Snappy smiled "Smurfaroo you got...wrong."

"Oh ha ha," Nat mocked

Playful smiled as she looked around "Is it the water?" she asked

"Smurfaroo Playful," Snappy cheered "you got it."

Playful blushed "Okay my turn," she said "I smurf with my eye something yellow."

"Something yellow...hmmm.." Sassette said "Is it Grandpy?"

"Nope,"

"Snappy's shirt?" Nat asked pointing to the Smurfling."

"Sorry,"

"Nat's hat?" Snappy asked

Playful giggled " Nope."

Sassette allowed her eyes to wander before coming across a field of flowers "Is it the flowers?"

Playful smiled "You are absosmurfly right Sassette."

Grandpa could help but to smile seeing the five Smurflings play like that was happy feeling, their game went on for well over an hour before they grew bored of it. "Oh smurf is me," Playful sighed "how much further to we get there?"

"Not much," Grandpa replied "we should smurf there by sun down."

Meanwhile somewhere not so far away Sir Smurfy was feeling very guilty, he did not like the way he just abandoned his family like that. He looked over at Mama Smurfette as she sat by a fire he had made staring into it "Mama," he said walking over to her and breaking the silence between them "maybe we should go back."

Mama tore her eyes away from the flame "No!," she hissed and even though she was not facing the flame anymore Sir Smurfy could still see it flickering in her eyes. "but what about our family?" he asked

"They chose their fate," she replied coldly

"What trying to do what was right?"

She smiled "If you go back you will die."

Sir Smurfy thought about it for a moment before giving his answer "Well then I die beside my family and not a coward." With that said Sir Smurf bid her farewell and took off back towards the Smurf village..."Stupid Smurf," Mama Smurfette thought as she watched him leave...

Bright and early the next morning Sir Smurf made it back to the village "What oafs," he thought as crept past the snoozing Creachers just outside of the village. Tracker sat up and started to sniff "What be this I smell?" he asked taking in a big whiff "why it smells like another Smurf."

All the Smurfs stood up and started to look around until Hefty spotted him "Oh it's just Sir Smurfy," he said folding his arms.

"Hello all," Sir Smurfy greeted

"You have some nerve showing up here Sir Smurfy," Cutie said pushing her way to the front "I mean you and Mama just left."

"I know," he sighed " and I am sorry I left you all behind."

Cutie who was now standing beside Hefty crossed her arms the same way "So why did you come back?"

"I always thought a Smurfs motto was No Smurfs Left Behind?" he asked "so that is why I came back, I would not be able to live with myself if I hadn't."

"Sure didn't seem like you thought about that motto when you left," Hefty said as he glared at the armor clad Smurf.

"Well I hope you Smurfs find it your hearts to forgive me," he said "as I am truly sorry for what I did."

Hefty look softened as he and Cutie turned to the others to whisper amongst themselves, Hefty then turned back to Sir Smurfy "We'll forgive you under on condition."

Sir Smurfy smiled "And what be that kind Smurf?"

"If you can smurf us out of here and always smurf by our side," Cutie said with a smile.

Sir Smurfy did not even have to think it through "Deal," he replied holding out his hand to Hefty.

Papa Smurf smiled as he watched Hefty shake Sir Smurfy's hand...

Back at the mountain Playful looked nervously looked up the pathway of steps that led to the crystal "You can smurf it!" Snappy cheered

"Gee Grandpy..how come she has to go alone?" Sassette asked as they watched Playful slowly make her way up the steps. "Because only one may go up," he explained "and the crystal called her from her dreams...

"I still don't get it," Slouchy shrugged

When Playful reached the top she was expecting to see a giant crystal but to her surprise he found nothing, her heart sank "I smurfed all this way for nothing," she said sitting down, burring her head in her hands and started to cry.

Someone was watching her cry from a distance "Now what am I supposed to do?" she sobbed.

"I'll tell ya what ya gonna do," a voice rang from behind causing the little Smurfling to jump, she had thought she was up there all alone but when she turned around she saw an older Smurfling standing there.

"W-who are you?" she asked

"The name's Buddy," he replied "and I've been waiting for you Playful."

"How do you know my name?"

"I'll smurf to that but first I want you to take the crystal."

Playful was confused "How do I smurf that when there is no crystal?"

Buddy smiled "I'm glad you asked...You see you have to smurf it from your heart."

"Huh?" Playful asked scratching the back of her head..

"You must truly believe that the crystal is there," he explained "and besides it doesn't hurt if you feel love for someone or something."

"Oh I do," she said "my friends and family."

"Then that's all you need," he said "now close your eyes and picture the crystal."

Playful looked at the spot where she had seen the crystal in her dreams and closed her eyes. Buddy watched as the little Smurfling tried her hardest to summon the crystal "You can smurf this," he whispered...

"Always smurf from your heart," Playful whispered and no sooner had she said those words did the ground begin to shake and rumble.

"What's happening?" she asked keeping her eyes closed tightly.

"You're doing smurf," Buddy said "just smurf on a little while longer."

"I will always smurf from my heart," Playful sang as a bright light shined through her eyelids.

"YA SMURFED IT!" Buddy cheered

"I did?" she asked slowly opening her eyes to see a large crystal sitting in front of her "but how did I smurf that?"

"You believed,"

Playful smiled before realizing how big the crystal really was "but how do I smurf it back to the village?"

"Like this," Buddy said walking over to it and giving it three taps. Playful watched as the crystal shrunk down to Smurf size "SMURFAROO!" she exclaimed as she rushed over to her prize.

"I'm proud of you Playful," the older Smurfling smiled "you did well."

Playful held the crystal in her hands and she could feel the happiness and love that filled it. "So are ya gonna tell me how you smurfed my name?" she asked turning back to Buddy.

"I've been waiting for you a very long time," he said

"I don't understand," she said "I just started smurfing these dreams a few days ago."

"Because of me," he said "I made you have those dreams."

Playful was so confused so Buddy decided to try his best to explain it her.

"You see many centuries ago my Grandad Smurf had a vision that someday in the future a very powerful sorceress named Belladonna would try to destroy our kind because of our happiness. To her gold would be nothing so be turning us into it was out of the question and so would eating us. He said she would find a Smurf village one day and tried to use the blackest of magic to curse it so that everyone of them would die a slow painful death but when she tried to use the spell it backfired and it transformed her into the very thing she hated..a Smurf. The good sorcerer Dakin found her and took pity on her, he thought that maybe she would have a change of heart but he was wrong. Belladonna waited one night for dear Dakin to retire to his study before she sold part of her soul to create Creachers, my Grandad said that would do all he biding...He also said that one day a Smurfling named Playful would seek out the crystal to save a friend.."

"So Belladonna was turned into a Smurf," Playful said "what does she look like?"

"Ask the crystal,"

Playful looked down and asked within her heart what Belladonna looked like...The crystal glowed before showing her an image of Mama Smurfette..."Mama Smurfette," she whispered and heart broke, she trusted Mama but the crystal was telling her she was a monster.

Buddy looked at her "You know her?" he asked

"Yes she took care of my family and me,"

"That was all lies," Buddy explained "Belladonna needs to sacrifice one pure Smurf to become her old wicked human self and at first that was you."

"Me?"

"Yes until you decided to go back and help, now she seeks a baby smurf," he explained "because they can't talk back."

Playful gasped "The Smurf village where Creachers are have a baby."

"Yes I know but before Belladonna saw him I hid him in a tower and made everyone forget about him for a couple days," he said "but I went to check on him a lot."

Playful squeezed her crystal "So that's why I didn't see the baby until I saw him in my dream."

"Correct," Buddy said "now let's go help your friends."

"You're coming with me?"

"Yes we must hurry because time is running out for all of them and besides what else am I going to do?"

Playful and Buddy returned to the Grandpa and the Smurflings "So how old are you any way?" Snappy asked the new addition

"Well I was fifty when I was told to guard the crystal but that was four hundred and ninety three years ago,"

"Smurfaroo," the Smurflings all said at the same time.

"Okay hold on tight because next stop is Smurf village," Buddy said as he used some magic to lift Puppy off the ground to him fly.

_**Disclaimer: Okay this was a kinda a filler chapter hope you liked it...Next one coming soon if I get reviews if not I will take my time updating...I would like to add that I do not own Smurfs just my plot and OC's and if there are any typos sorry they will be fixed soon...What's gonna happen next?**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Author's note: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story...**

Sir Smurfy searched the village for a way to free everyone but had no luck. "Oh Papa Smurf," he sighed as he made his way back over with his head down "I've searched high and low and still nothing."

"It's not your fault Sir Smurfy," Papa said "I believe it's dark magic that is holding us in."

"Dark magic?" Hefty repeated "then how are we supposed to smurf out of here?"

Papa turned to him "Don't worry my little Smurfs, where there's a will there's a way."

"Yeah well I wish there was a way now," Handy sighed "I really wish we knew."

"I hate not knowing," Grouchy commented..

"I know," Papa said "but we mustn't give up."

"But what about Smurfette and poor Jokey?" Cutie asked

"Smurfette?" Sir Smurfy asked perking right up "what has the fend done to my sweet?"

"Your sweet?" Hefty asked squeezing his fists closed "what do you mean your sweet?"

"Calm down Hefty," Handy said "I'm sure he doesn't mean it like you're thinking."

"Yeah," Hefty said "well he better not."

"And what if I do?" Sir Smurfy asked Hefty "what are you going to do about it?"

Hefty glared at him "Why...I'll...I'll..."

"Boys please," Cutie said stepping in between them even though there was a force field between the two smurfs "we must smurf together not smurf apart."

"I'm sorry Cutie," Sir Smurfy said giving her a bow

"No I'm sorry," Hefty said

Cutie looked back at the others and rolled her eyes before turning back to them "Smurfy that _fend_ is going to marry Smurfette..."

Sir Smurfy was the one now with balled up fists "Oh I do not think so," he said through gritted teeth "not if I have anything to smurf about it.

"And that's why yous don't," Sniper said coming up behind him

Sir Smurfy spun around held his sword high at the giant rat and shouted "ON GUARD!"

Sniper just laughed the little Smurf off "Aw, hows cute, are yous going to stop me with that puny little thing?"

Sir Smurfy looked at the rat and noticed a key dangling around his neck "No," he said holding his sword steady "but I will do this." And without warning the little Smurf leaped towards the rat with his sword and without a scratch he cut the chain that held the key. Sniper did not seem to notice the key was gone because all he did was laugh even harder "Yous missed..." Sir Smurfy landed with ease on the ground with the key in his hand then he tossed it over to Papa Smurf.

"I can't believe yous Smurfs are so dumb," the Creacher laughed before taking hold of Sir Smurfy's sword arm.

"Un-hand me!" Sir Smurfy shouted "I'm warning you!"

"You's warning me," he laughed "what are yous going to do?"

Sir Smurfy smiled then bit down on to the Creacher's hand "OW!" Sniper bellowed quickly letting go of the little pest "you's going to pay for that."

"Ooo...I'm so scared," the Smurf taunted

"Yous is about to be," Sniper said making an attempted to grab the Smurf but was stopped when Icky walked.

"Sniper you are an idiot," the leader sighed "how can you let one little Smurf make a fool of you?"

Sniper opened his mouth to say something but before the words could come out another voice rang "Because he is one."

Everyone turned to see Mama Smurfette standing there with her hands on her hips "Mama Smurfette," Sir Smurfy smiled "you came back."

"Yes I came back but not for any of you," she replied coldly

"Huh?...I don't smurf it?" Sir Smurfy said giving her a shrug of his shoulders.

She rolled her eyes "Why do you Smurfs always have to use smurf in your words? It's reall annoying."

"You're a Smurf you should smurf,"

"But I'm not a smurf," she replied "my name is Belladonna."

"Belladonna!" Papa gasped

"Who's Belladonna?" Hefty and others asked

"Aw how cute their Papa has forgotten to mention my name,"

"Last I heard you had destroyed yourself out of all the evils you tried to do," Papa said

"Nope I am very much alive and trapped in this awful form," she explained "and now I will finally get what I deserve."

Papa Smurf turned to his little Smurfs "Belladonna was an evil powerful sorceress from a story whose spell back fired on her..."

"Was?" Mama Smurfette asked "You mean is don't you and so soon you Smurfs will be no more."

xoxoxoxoxo

Playful was feeling very anxious for in a few mere hours she would have to use the crystal on someone she though loved her and save a friend...if she wasn't too late already...

**Disclaimer: Okay a short chapter sorry but my next is coming soon...Please review...I do not own The Smurfs just my plot and OC's...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Mama Smurfette ordered Sniper release the little blue pest that was still tied up out back "I have no use for him," she said.

"What dos yous want us to dos with him?"

She smiled "When it's time I want you do whatever you like my pet."

Sniper fiercely untied Jokey and yanked him along "I Can't wait until she gives me the orders," he said turning to the little Smurf "because I am going to have so much fun tearing you apart."

Jokey swallowed hard as the Creacher pulled him to where ever it was ge was taking him "Wouldn't you like a nice surprise instead?"

The Creacher laughed "Nice try Smurf but I remembers what happened to Icky the last time yous tried that."

"Yeah well I repented and saw the errors of my ways," Jokey explained wishing that they would hurry up and get to where they were going so he could collapse from being so weak.

On the way Jokey happened to look to his right and saw Smurfette crying into the mirror as she looked at her reflection of herself in her horrible wedding dress "Hang in there Smurfette," he said "it will all be over soon."

Smurfette looked back at him and she most definitely did not look like her normal smurfself, Icky had her wearing blood red color on her lips and dark eye gook. "Just keep walking!" Sniper hissed giving the little Smurf a hard tug causing him to lose his footing and fall. When Jokey hit the ground he realized it was going to be hard to try and get up, all his strength was slowly slipping away and he could feel it leaving him.

"COME ON!" Sniper growled "GET ON YOUR FEET!"

Jokey's face started to burn again as he slowly wobbled to his feet, every step seemed to be more painful from the last.

Outside Mama Smurfette was doing some magic to spruce up the place to her liking, thorn vines popped up and surrounded everything in the once beautiful village. The rain and wind had died down but it was still very cloudy and dark out. "So Papa Smurf," she said with a smile "do you like what I've done with the place?"

"Good always wins over evil," he said "and good will win."

"Oh I think not," she replied "this time evil will win."

Meanwhile up in the tower Baby was getting very anxious from being hungry and in need of a changing, so he did the only thing a baby knows how to do..."Waaah!" he cried.

"What was that?" Sniper asked stopping at once

"I didn't smurf anything," Jokey lied

Mama Smurfette looked towards the tower "Why Papa Smurf you didn't tell me you had a baby," she said getting an evil grin on her face.

"Baby," Papa whispered "so that's where he's been."

"Icky go get the baby," Mama ordered

Icky did as his creator told him to and went to get the baby "Here it is," he said returning carrying the young Smurf.

"Perfect," she replied gentle taking the infant into her arms, Baby took one look at her and reached up and pinched her nose."Little brat," she hissed pulling the baby off here nose "I'm going to eat you."

"Why eat?" Icky asked

"Because fool is I do then I become my old self and will be the most powerful sorceress in the world."

"You can't smurf Baby!" Hefty shouted

Mama Smurfette just smiled at him "Aww, are you going to stop me?"

"We'll smurf away," he replied

"Don't make me laugh," she said "as long as those force fields are in place you little blue fools are stuck."

**A few hours passed... ** Mama Smurfette preapred her potion for Baby in the middle of the village so eversmurf could watch, she even had Smurfette and Jokey outside now. The mixture was black, thick as tar and extremely stinky "As soon as I am done with the baby you may have fun Sniper," she smiled.

Sniper flashed Jokey a smile and squeezed his hand into a fist "What about my wedding?" Icky asked

"Ah, yes you may have your wedding right after Sniper has his fun."

Icky glared at her he did not like being last, in fact he did like the idea of Belladonna changing back when she was so powerless to him right now. Mama Smurfette picked Baby up and held him over the boiling thick goop "STOP!" Icky snapped

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked glaring back at the Creacher

"I don't see fit to you becoming the most powerful being," he said walking over to her and grabbing the baby away from her "that should be me."

"Icky you fool," she hissed "give me the baby."

"No," he said "you should no better than to trust a rat."

With that said the Creachers grabbed her and tied her up "Now," Icky said "first to get rid of the Baby."

xoxoxoxo

"OH PLEASE NO!" Smurfette shouted as Icky held Baby over the boiling liquid and for some reason Icky stopped "Wait," he said "why should I have all the fun first."

Sniper smiled because he knew what his leader was going to say "Can I?" he asked

"Yes you may,"

Before Jokey had time to react Sniper had pulled his leg and caused him hit the ground. Sniper leaped and Jokey covered his face, all the Smurfs gasped as they watched him get tossed around until Sniper knocked him really hard and landed a few feet away. "Now," Icky continued holding Baby who was crying up high again "tonight I will become the most powerful being that has ever lived and it all starts when I _**EAT**_ this baby smurf."

Cheers and applause erupted from the other Creachers as the leader started to lower the crying infant towards the liquid, "Not Baby," Smurfette cried closing her eyes.

"Icky maybe we can work something out," begged Papa "just please don't harm Baby."

"Sorry Pops but it's too late," the Creacher laughed

Papa Smurf felt so helpless when he watched that Creacher hurt Jokey and now he was being forced to watch as they were about to sacrifice Baby. "Waaah...waaah..."Baby cried as Icky lowered him.

"Please no," some Smurf said from behind the barrier.

Jokey could here Baby's cries and he opened his eyes slowly, he knew he was in a lot of pain but they could not have Baby and he knew he had to do something. A rock lay just a few feet away but it seemed like miles when he reached for it, "I just have to get Baby away from them," he thought as he wrapped his hand around the rock. Smurfette saw him struggling to get up and wondered what he was doing. Finally getting to his feet Jokey looked down at the rock then tossed it at the Creachers head,,,,The rock seemed to fall in slow motion as it made it's way over to Icky's head, everyone watched as the rock made contact with it's intended target...Icky's eyes flashed towards where the rock had came from "You're dead!" he snapped dropping Baby onto the ground...

"But Boss," Sniper said "yous said he was mines."

Icky paid no attention to him as he advanced the Smurf that threw the rock, Jokey started to back up as the Creacher came closer. "I'm going to rip you apart!" he snapped causing Jokey to flinch. In the distance Jokey saw Baby crawl right past the other Creachers without being noticed and safely into Papa's awaiting arms, now he felt relief knowing that Baby was safe.

Icky had Jokey backed right up into a thorn branch "Say good-bye Smurf!" he snapped raising his clawed hand just as a strike of lightning danced across the sky but Jokey moved just as it came down. The Creacher yelled as his hand made contact with a thorn instead of the Smurf "You'll pay for that!" he hissed as lunged towards him. He again moved this time the thorn branch came back and hit the Creacher in the face...He screamed in pain as he held his face..."MY EYE!"

Puppy approached the village from up above and Playful saw what was happening "We must hurry," she cried

Buddy nodded and tapped Puppy to signal that they wanted to go down, so Puppy aimed for the ground and they landed softly on it. "Do you know what you have to do Playful?" Grandpa asked

"Yes," she replied "we must all Smurf from our hearts..."

"But how are we going to smurf that?" Snappy asked

Playful thought about it before whispering to them what they had to do."

"Okay Playful we can do this," Sassette said giving her a reassuring smile.

Icky had shoved Jokey down on the ground and pressing down on him with his weight when Playful and the others came out "STOP!" they shouted.

"Well lookie what we have here," Sniper laughed "mini Smurfs."

"Let them go," Playful demanded "or else you'll be sorry."

"And what are you going to do?" Icky asked letting up off of Jokey a drop.

"We're going to smurf from our hearts," Nat said turning to Playful "okay take it."

She nodded and began singing...

**Move aside as the darkness goes by **

**and always smurf from your heart.**

**Let me show you what I mean**

**Smurf all evils aside...**

the other Smurflings joined in...

**oh..oh..oh..yeah**

**smurf all evils aside...**

**oh..oh..oh..yeah **

**smurf all evils aside...**

All the Creachers started to yell and cover their ears well almost all of them, Icky just stood there glaring at them...

"Come on Pappy," Sassette said "join us."

Papa: **Smurf all evils aside**

Playful**: All these evil will be gone**

**Don't be afraid because smurfing **

**will bring out your cutest smurf side**

**So come on and smurf with me.**

**May I show you...**

**Smurf all evils aside**

**and always smurf from your heart**

**oh..oh..oh..yeah**

**smurf all evils aside...**

**oh..oh..oh..yeah **

**smurf all evils aside... **

The other Smurfs saw that the singing was working so they joined in...

**Smurf all evils aside**

**and always smurf from your heart**

**oh..oh..oh..yeah**

**smurf all evils aside...**

**oh..oh..oh..yeah **

**smurf all evils aside... **

Playful**: Please don't let the darkness in...**

**"**STOP IT!" Icky shouted but the Smurfs just kept on singing...

**Smurf all evils aside**

**and always smurf from your heart**

**oh..oh..oh..yeah**

**smurf all evils aside...**

**oh..oh..oh..yeah **

**smurf all evils aside... **

As they sang the Creachers on by one began to fall until there was only one left...

**Let's all smurf from our hearts now.**

**We will always smurf from our hearts.**

**Smurfing will help you in you darkest hour **

**so come on and smurf from your like me..**

**Smurf all evils aside**

**and always smurf from your heart**

**oh..oh..oh..yeah**

**smurf all evils aside...**

**oh..oh..oh..yeah **

**smurf all evils aside... **

**Let's smurf from our hearts together forever...**

With most of the Creachers defeated the force fields that held the Smurfs back fell and they were free...Mama Smurfette started to laugh from inside her cage "You fools think you've won, well think again.."

She then chanted something down low and Icky began to grow to about the size of Gargamel...He laughed as he grew "Now," Mama Smurfette said destroy them..."

**Disclaimer: Okay this is where I'm leaving it for now...hope you enjoyed this chapter...please let me know what you thought of it. I do not own the Smurfs just my plot and OC's...Oh no what's going to happen? Next chapter coming soon... even faster if I get reviews;D**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Papa held onto Baby Smurf tightly as the Icky let out a bellow that made the ground shake and crack open, Smurfette and Hefty ran over to help get Jokey away from he was. "Come on Jokey," Smurfette begged "please get up."

"I can't," he whispered back

"No Smurf let behind," Hefty said as he helped him to his feet.

Icky paid no attention to the Smurfs as he made his way over to the cage that held Mama Smurfette "Yes that's it my pet," she cooed "come and let Mama out." Just as he was about to obey Baby waved his tiny hand around in a circular motion and a small amount of pink sparkle flew towards him. Icky turned towards Papa and Baby and growled, Papa squeezed Baby closer to him as the giant Creacher advanced him then out of nowhere a burst of light hit the Creacher from behind. Playful clenched onto the crystal as it glowed a bright pink color "W-what's smurfing on?" she asked as the crystal glowed even brighter every second.

"Playful just go with the crystal!" Buddy shouted to her from across the way

"But...?"

"Just trust it," he said

The crystal started to pull her towards big, mean and scary, her heart started to race as she got closer. "I'm scared," she whispered as she closed her eyes...

"NOOOO...KEEP THAT AWAY FROM HIM!" she heard Mama Smurfette scream.

"Now Playful let go!" Buddy shouted

Playful opened her eyes to see she was within inches of the monster before she let go and the crystal flew upwards to shower the Creacher with a lot of pink sparkles. Icky shouted out in pain as he was covered in the sparkly substance and disappeared into thin air. "YAY!" everysmurf cheered as they hugged each other. The crystal then disappeared knowing it's job was done.

Mama Smurfette was shocked to see her creation get defeated so easily and she sat back hating the Smurfs as they celebrated their freedom. "PAPA SMURF!" Smurette's terrified voice rang over the cheering.

Papa Smurf hurried over to where her voice had come from and to his dismay he saw her and Hefty with Jokey who had collapsed and was now trembling. Papa had to hold back his tears as he advanced the distraught Smurfette "Oh Papa Smurf," she sobbed "you have to do something."

Baby let out a low whimper as he looked down upon the weak smurf, Hefty took Baby into his arms as Papa Smurf walked over to his little smurf. "Jokey," he whispered taking him into his arms "if you can hear me you have to fight this...I know it's painful but you must my little smurf."

By now the others had turned their attention to where Papa had went and were now looking on with great sadness. "It's too late to save him," Mama Smurfette laughed.

Playful felt her heart sink she hated good-byes she had already lost a friend once and she was about to lose someone else that she had grown to like. Papa Smurf felt his tears fall from his eyes as he held Jokey close, he couldn't help but to think back to when he first received his little smurfling and how he watched him grow. Playful watched as the adult Smurfs around her began to weep but not her. She found herself stepping forward with her head hung and walking over to Papa Smurf. She felt within her heart that the crystal's magic was still deep inside her, so she walked up to Papa threw her arms around him before bending down and planting a kiss on Jokey's cheek. The Smurfs watched as the scratches began to glow then disappeared right before their eyes leaving behind a dark mark...

"Papa Smurf?" Jokey mumbled

"Yes!" Papa replied happily "I'm right here."

Playful smiled as she stepped back into line with every other smurf...Smurfette was still crying but instead of crying tears of pain she was crying tears of joy...

With his little smurf recovering Papa Smurf then turned his attention to Mama Smurfette "You must be punished for all the evils you have done."

"Oh really?" she laughed "And what are you going to do with me?"

"Well I haven't decided yet but..." he started to say before Playful tapped on his shoulder, he bent down to her whisper and nodded "Your punishment will be to forget everything that has happened and you be banished far away from our village or any other Smurf Village."

She glared at him "You can't do that."

"You have hurt my family and have left me no choice," he told her before walking over to his potion book that was spared from the Creachers to look up a forgetfulness potion. "Ah, here we are," he said...

xoxoxoxox

A few days Mama Smurfette was gone carried far away by Feathers and Jokey was healing up nicely. The Smurfs were working on fixing up their village with only a couple days left before winter they had to hurry. "But what are we going to do about food Papa Smurf?" Brainy asked as he followed the elder Smurf to where Jokey was resting.

"We will smurf a way," Papa reassured him as he entered the house leaving Brainy outside with a puzzled face. Papa shut the door behind and stepped forward before hearing a laugh, he peered around the doorway to see Playful up on the bed beside Jokey reading a joke book.

"Hello," he said walking over

"Hello Papa Smurf," the little smurfling smiled

"Playful may I speak with you and your family?" he asked

"Sure Papa Smurf," she replied before turning back to Jokey "I smurf ya later."

"Bye-bye Playful," he smiled back

Playful slid off the bed and took hold of Papa Smurf's hand "Come on Papa," she said "let's go talk to the others."

Papa Smurf smiled back as he held her hand and walked out to gather up everysmurf for a meeting..."Okay listen up my little Smurfs," he said once he had eveysmurfs attention "it is with my pleasure to welcome our newest additions to our village."

Mama Smurfette's Smurfs all smiled as they were welcomed into their new home "YAY PAPPY!" Sassette cheered "I get to have a smurfling sister." Even Grouchy who always found something to say his famous "I hate" could not bring himself to say it until Giggles skipped over and said "Hi ya,"

"I hate hi ya," he replied before checking to see if anysmurf was watching then without warning he kissed her cheek causing her to blush.

"But Papa Smurf what about the food?" Brainy asked

"That's simple Smarty," Buddy said as he walked out of the forest "Nat and I had a smurfy idea to ask for help."

"Yeah and our smurfy animal friends are going to helps us out with some food," Nat explained.

"Mostly nuts that the squirrels have collected but I'm sure it will it help us to smurf by for the winter," Buddy said.

Buddy had decided to stay after Papa Smurf asked and besides there was no point for him to return to a place without reason to be there.

A few more days later Papa had put Brainy to work by himself because nosmurf could stand the way he was bossing them around..."I still don't see how they got so mad at me me," Brainy said aloud as he painted his freshly built house...

"Hey Brainy!" Playful called after him

He sighed "What is it smurfling?"

"I got you a present," she said holding out a blue wrapped gift

"For me?" he asked taking "why thank you."

"Okay see ya," she smiled running off.

Brainy just shrugged it off and opened his gift...**"BANG!" **a puff of smoke in his face "Why that little smurfling."

Playful peeked around from her hiding spot and started to laugh "Did he fall for it?" Jokey asked coming up from behind

"Yes," she laughed "he sure did."

Jokey started to laugh along with Playful when Brainy marched over "Jokey Smurf," he huffed "I should have known you were behind this."

"I'm sorry Brainy," Playful squeaked bring out a smaller box "here this one is the real gift."

Brainy glared down at the smurfling before taking her peace offering "If it explodes," he said slowly opening it **"BANG!" **

"TWO IN A ROW!" Jokey laughed giving Playful a high four "that was funny!"

Wiping off his face Brainy could feel his temper raising "I can not believe you would stoop low enough to poison the mind of a young smurf with your stupid jokes,"

"It's not my fault you fell for it twice," Jokey laughed

"Yes it is!" he hissed pushing past the laughing smurf "and you want to know what I thing? We would have all been better off if the Creachers had just finished you off!"

Jokey did not normally take Brainy's words to heart but those words he had just smurfed stung and that hurt. The pain he felt from those rats may have been gone from him now but sometimes he could feel it in his dreams. Brainy had no idea what the pain was like and for him to smurf those words was really unsmurfy of him, Jokey would not have wished that upon him or any other smurf in the village. Playful looked up at her friend and saw him with his hand on his left cheek where the mark was left behind as a reminder of what he gone through.

"I'm sorry," she whispered "I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

Jokey just shook it off "Come on Playful let's go see if Greedy has any goodies."

Playful nodded still feeling bad that Brainy had gotten so mad and as they walked passed Brainy Jokey could hear him remark "Oh not well enough to help but well enough to play."

Greedy had baked some fresh cookies "Hi guys," he said sampling two of them as he spoke "what can I smurf for you?"

"Boy oh boy your cookies sure do smell smurfy," Playful said sniffing the air

"You want to try one?"

Playful "Uh huh..."

"Okay," Greedy said "One for you...one for Jokey and three for me."

"Those cookies were very smurfy," Playful told Greedy giving him a big thank you hug.

"Thank you," Greedy smiled

Back outside Jokey decided to take Playful just outside the village so they would not be in anysmurfs way, Playful could see that Brainy's words were still eating away at him so she decided that what he needed was a good hug.

"Please don't feel sad," she said as she hugged him

"I don't know what is problem was...it was just a joke," he sighed afraid to cry for fear that the pain would come back somehow.

Playful hugged him tighter she could hear in his tone that it hurt "But that's just him everyone is happy you're better."

Jokey smiled and hugged her back "You're right...that is just him." She smiled back and kissed him again on his marked cheek.

"Do you think Papa Smurf and Buddy are back yet?" Playful asked as they made their way back to the village

"Maybe," Jokey sighed

"Well I hope they are," she replied...Papa and Buddy had taken a trip to the mountain just north of the one she found Buddy and the crystal to smurf together some rare roots to help keep Jokey calm when he did have nightmares about what happened. Greedy had smurfed up an Acorn Soup which turned out to be very tasty but to Playful's disappointment Papa was not back yet. Jokey ate his soup very slowly he kept look at his reflection that stared back at him.

"What's wrong you want one of us to feed you?" Brainy asked sarcastically

Smurfette gasped "Brainy Smurfy that wasn't very nice."

"Well it's not fair that all of us have to work and all he does is just sit around playing all day."

"Smurf it off Brainy!" Hefty snapped glaring over at him "Papa told him to watch after Playful and not to do work."

"Yeah well I think he got what he deserved," Brainy said crossing his arms "and in my opinion it wasn't enough."

All the Smurfs gasped at his unsmurfy words "What's gotten into ya?" Hefty asked

"Nothing," he replied "I am just merely stating a fact that if he wasn't dumb enough to give them his surprise then he would not have gotten himself almost killed."

"That surprise was not meant for Icky," Jokey said "it was meant for Sniper."

"Oh really Jokey...and what were you trying to prove by giving him one of those stupid gifts?" Brainy asked

"He broke Smurfette's flower and I wanted him to pay for what he did," Jokey replied in a soft tone

"And was it worth it?" he asked "I bet it really did not hurt at all and you were just being a baby."

"Brainy!" Hefty hissed "Stop it!"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I SMURFED THROUGH!" Jokey snapped standing up and touching the side of his face trying to hold back his tears "IT HURT REALLY BAD AND I WOULD NEVER HAD WISHED IT ON YOU!" With that said he rushed out of there as fast as he could "He doesn't know anything," he thought.

All the Smurfs glared at Brainy "Gosh Brainy how could you smurf those words?" Clumsy asked

Hefty turned to Brainy "What would Papa Smurf say if he saw they way you're being?"

"That was very cold-hearted Brainy," Smurfette said "I gonna go after him."

Brainy's harsh words had not only upset Jokey but it had upset Playful as well and now her sisters were trying to calm her down.

"I think you owe him an apology," Hefty said as the others nodded.

Brainy thought about it "Okay," he sighed "you're right I'll go right away."

xoxoxoxo

Jokey felt really upset holding in his tears were making everything much worst, he wished Papa Smurf was there he would feel so much better. Brainy's sharp tongue was worst then normal and Jokey did understand why he was taking out all his angry on him. Smurfette found him down by the River Smurf "Jokey," she said walking over to him.

He turned to her "Oh Smurfette," he cried "you believe me don't you?...You know about the pain?"

"Yes," she replied "I saw the way you were and it tore me up to you like that."

"I'm scared," he whispered sitting down on the ground

"Oh what?" she asked walking over to sit down next to him

"I'm scared that if I cry everything is going to come back," he explained "and it's going to hurt all over again."

Smurfette could feel a lump forming in her throat when he told this "Oh Jokey," she whispered taking him into her arms.

Brainy walked in the direction that Smurfette had went and found them in no time. "Hey Jokey," he said walking out "I guess you want me to say sorry huh?"

Jokey and Smurfette looked up him "Well I'm no going to because I do not feel I need to."

"Just leave me alone Brainy," Jokey said turning back to look at water

Brainy could explain the rage felt inside nor could he control it and in a flash of a second he was up near the bushes and the next he had Jokey down on the ground. "STOP IT!" Smurfette shouted trying to break up the fight but a cloud of smoke had swallowed both smurfs up and they tumbled around on the ground. "I have to go get help," she thought running back to the village...

_**Disclaimer: My longest chapter and almost the end of this story...so please leave me your thoughts about it...and thank you to all your reviews...update coming soon... I do not own The Smurfs just my plot and OC's...So what's gonna happen next?...Why is Brainy acting so unsmurfy? Well read and you will find out... **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Brainy could not explain what had come over him one minute he was feeling normal and the next he was filled with such anger. "Get off!" Jokey cried trying to push his attacker off but for some reason Brainy was really strong all of a sudden and could not be moved. "You know," Brainy said finally letting Jokey go "Papa Smurf really did not care if Icky would have...you know."

"That's not true," Jokey snapped "and you know it."

"Oh no..he said and I quote," Brainy said clearing his throat "that you are the most annoying Smurf in the village and he wished they would hurry up and get it over with."

Jokey thought about this then remembered when he started to feel better the first smurf he saw was Papa, so he knew that was a lie. "It's not a lie..you see now that you did survive he said we all must act and pretend in front of you."

"STOP!" Jokey shouted feeling himself getting upset and wanting to run away from Brainy as he could.

"Nosmurf even likes you," Brainy laughed "we all laughed about you behind you back when Icky was torturing you."

Jokey hated being at the verge of breakdown in front of him but those words were cutting the him very deep, did they really feel like this or was Brainy just being mean? Whichever he could not stand listening to it anymore and he had to get out of there.

Smurfette ran all the back to the village "Hefty!" she called as she entered it.

"What is Smurfette?" he asked walking out of his house

"It's Brainy," she explained "he started a fight with Jokey."

"What's smurfing on Smurfette?" Papa asked walking over

"Oh Papa," she cried "I'm glad you're back..Brainy is acting very unsmurfy and he started a fight with Jokey."

"Great smurfs!" Papa gasped "That's not good."

"And why's that Papa Smurf?" Hefty asked

"I believe that the magic from the crystal kiss Playful gave him was only temporary and that's why Buddy and I went to go smurf together some of these rare roots ," Papa explained

"Temporary," Smurfette repeated

"That's right," Papa sighed "and if Jokey gets too upset he could have a relapse."

"Then we have to hurry!" Hefty exclaimed "Smurfette smurf us the way."

Smurfette nodded and lead the way back to the spot at The River Smurf where she had left them.

Jokey tried to make his break for it but Brainy shoved him down on the ground forward and bent his right arm a way it should not be bent. Somehow Jokey managed to free himself from Brainy before he broke it and then he took off into the forest...

"GOOD RUN!" Brainy called after him "I HOPE YOU NEVER COME BACK!"

"BRAINY SMURF!" Papa scolded bursting through the bushes followed by Smurfette and Hefty who both looked shocked.

Brainy turned back to them and bursted into tears "Oh Papa Smurf I don't know what's come over me...I didn't mean to do all those unsmurfy things but it was like something was telling me to do that."

Papa Smurf looked at him he could tell those were real tears he was crying "Hmmm...from the sound of it I think you maybe the victim of a Hate Hex. A Hate Hex makes you smurf things you don't want to do on the weakest most vulnerable around."

Brainy looked up at his mentor as he continued "But right now we must find Jokey before it's too late."

"He ran that way," Brainy said pointing in the direction that he ran off in.

"Thank you," Papa said placing his hand on Brainy's shoulder "now smurf back to my lab and wait for me, I will smurf up a potion when I return."

"Yes Papa Smurf," Brainy said walking back to the village...

Jokey kept running until he collapsed in a clearing in the middle of the forest, his breathing was rapid..in and out..in and out..over and over again to where it felt like he would not be able to catch his breath. The mark on his cheek started to burn again just like it did when it was an open cut and the world around him seemed to be spinning at top speed.

Papa Smurf had Hefty run back to the village to smurf Tracker to make finding Jokey as easy as possible "We must hurry my little Smurfs."

Tracker put his nose to use right away and started sniffing the ground until he found Jokey's sent, "This way!" he called as led the way.

Jokey felt very weak and scared again, to him it felt like somehow Icky or Sniper would return and finish him off then the others according to Brainy would be happy. When they found him he started to cry telling them how Brainy told him they hated him and they wanted the Creachers to finish him off.

"Jokey none of that is true," Papa Smurf said "I love each and everyone of my little Smurfs very much."

"I know," Jokey sniffed "but Brainy made it sound so convincing."

"Brainy is under a Hate Hex right now," Papa explained "you should not listen to him."

Hefty and Tracker helped place Jokey on to a stretcher that Handy had made just in case they ever needed it, Papa Smurf," Jokey said "everything is spinning."

"Just rest my little Smurf," Papa said calmly "you'll soon feel better."

Jokey smiled slightly and then closed his eyes for the trip back...

Once back at the village Papa went straight to his new lab and started mixing up potions for both Brainy and Jokey. First up was Brainy's because Jokey's was taking a little more time to brew. "Here you go," he said handing it him "drink it up."

Brainy did as he was told and drank it up "That stuff tastes awful," he said as handed the veil back to Papa Smurf.

"Well at least you will soon be feeling better," Papa said "and feel anymore of the Hate Hex."

When Jokey's potion was done Papa handed it to him "Drink it up,"

Jokey looked at it it was a nasty green color "It looks nasty," he commented

"Jokey drink it up," Papa said in a stern voice.

"Yes Papa Smurf," he replied "Yuck! It tastes terrible."

"Now rest," Papa said

"But I still feel really light headed," Jokey explained

"And you will until the poison is fully out of your system."

Jokey closed his eyes to fall asleep and he was relieved not to have any nightmares of Sniper or Icky...all in all it was a restful sleep...

_**Disclaimer: Okay this was a shorter chapter but I still hope you enjoyed it... I do not own the Smurfs just my plot and OCs... Next Chapter coming soon**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Both Smurfs were making a full recovery, Brainy was almost back to his same old annoying self that made him well Brainy and Jokey was almost well enough to start doing his jokes again.

"JOKEY!" Playful exclaimed bursting through the door all excited "What's ya smurfin?"

"Nothing," he replied "I'm so bored."

Playful smiled "Well why don't ya come outside with me, I have a surprise for ya."

"A surprise," he repeated "it's not one of those exploding kinds I showed you is it?"

She shook her head "Oh no Jokey I would never do that to you...honest to smurf."

He smiled back at her "Alright then let's go!"

She ran over and grabbed his hand "Follow me!" He followed her out the door and over to Handy's latest project, a new big dining area complete with a stage so they could put on shows indoors and not out in the cold. Jokey could see Smurfette and Cutie working together to smurf up the last of the decorations of cloth flowers that Cutie had shown Smurfette how to make, so she could have them all year round.

Brainy who had avoided Jokey ever since that day because he felt so ashamed for what he did came over "I sorry Jokey," he said down low so nosmurf could here.

"Aww, that's alright Brainy," Jokey said with a smile.

Playful tugged on Jokey's arm "Come on I want to show you your surprise."

"Okay..okay..geez Playful I'm smurfing as fast as I can,"

She pulled him over to a table "Here sit here," she said pointing to a chair at the head of the table before she turned and skipped away.

"Where ya going?" he asked

"I'll be back in a smurf second," she called back

Jokey sat down to wait for her to return when everysmurf walked in with Hefty and Greedy out in front carrying a smurfberry cake singing..."For he's a smurfy good smurf...oh for he's a smurfy good smurf... that nobody can deny...!"

Hefty and Greedy placed the cake carefully down in front of him then took a step and smiled but before Greedy took his step back he just had to sample his frosting..

"Yum," he said "that has to be the smurfiest cake I ever smurfed."

Hefty glared at him before turning his attention back to Jokey "We're all so happy that you're feeling,"

"Yeah and to show you how much we love you we smurfed up this smurfy party for you," Smurfette said before kissing him gently on the cheek.

Jokey felt tears returning to his eyes and this time they were not the tears a pain but of joy and love, "Don't cry Jokey," Playful said walking over and hugging him "this party is supposed to make you happy."

Cutie bent down to her "I think it is sweetie,"

Sir Smurfy cut the cake for everyone while Giggles handed out each smurf a piece. Greedy felt proud when everysmurf commented on his cake "It's very tasty," Giggles said.

"I hate tastey," Grouchy said as he took a big bite "unless it's this."

Playful had gone to sit with Sassette and the other Smurflings, her and Sassette had become very close friends but it was nothing the way she was with her best friend Jokey. Papa Smurf walked in and felt happiness from the way his Smurfs had adjusted to having an addtional twenty five just like that, it was as if they had lived there all their lives. Vanity and Berry were smurfing beauty tips to each other, Cutie and Smurfette were always together and Giggles was always teasing Grouchy but for some reason he did not seem to mind it at all. Yes Papa was proud of all them even the ones that kept to themselves most of the time like Smelly and his twin Scrub-A-Dub or the others. It felt so good to Papa seeing all his Smurfs smiling again so he smiled with them.

After cake Papa decided to smurf a few words "I would like to welcome our newest additions one more time, we are thrilled to have you stay here. Mama Smurfette's Smurfs all smiled "And we happy to be here!" Cutie shouted..

"Here...Here!" Sir Smurfy said raising his cup

Hefty rolled his eyes and shook his head, he really could not stand that Smurf sometimes.

Papa looked around the room "And I would like to thank Playful,"

When she heard her name Playful quickly turned her head to face Papa Smurf and blushed.

"I want to thank you for reminding us that even when it seems impossible you should always smurf from your heart."

"YAY PLAYFUL!" everysmurf cheered

Papa raised his hand to quiet them before continuing "And with your help we could have lost our lives, now smurf your way up here."

Playful felt her whole face go red as she made her way up to Papa Smurf, "This is for you," he said hooking a pendant around her neck. She took the tiny stone in to her hands and looked at it, it was a smurfy pink and purple orb.

"My favorite colors," she whispered.

"Yes I know," Papa smiled looking down at the little Smurfling knowing it was true. All the Smurfs were made to wear white but not Playful she wore a pink hat, a pink shirt and a purple skirt.

"Thank you Papa Smurf," she said with a smile before wrapping her arms around him for a hug.

"You are very welcome," he said hugging her back...

"Now let's dance!" she cheered turning back to everyone...

Vanity checked himself in the mirror "Well I must say I am a smurfy dancer."

Berry snorted "Yeah right, I bet you are not as smurfy as me."

"Oh yeah," Vanity said taking her hand into his free hand and pulled her out to the dance floor all while still looking at himself in his mirror. Nat asked Sassette if she wanted to dance and she said yes..Cutie searched for the smurfy smurf she danced with at the festival and when she found Clumsy they danced again. Sir Smurfy and Hefty took turns dancing with Smurfette, though the turns were relatively short because when would start to dance with her the other would tap on the others shoulder so it could be his turn again. Playful did a once dance with Handy and another with Greedy but she wanted to go be with her friend. So when her two dances were over she smurfed her way over to Jokey "Do ya want my surprise now?" she asked getting a smile on her face.

"Sure why not," he replied

Playful pulled him back outside "Here," she said pulling out a pink and purple wrapped gift

Jokey took his gift "Wait," he said pulling out his famous yellow and red gift "I have one for you."

She took the gift "Together," she said

"Yep, on three...one...two..three.."..."**BANG!" ** both gifts exploded leaving their victims both black faced...and laughing...

**Disclaimer: I hope you enjoyed this chapter...I do not own the Smurfs just my plot...please review because they really mean a lot to me, oh and thank you for all the wonderful reviews I have gotten... **


	18. Chapter 18

**The Other Smurfs**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 18**

Playful woke up early one morning to find that the ground outside was covered in white, she quickly rushed over to the other Smurflings. "Something's wrong with outside!" she exclaimed.

The Smurflings jumped out of their beds and rushed over to the windows "You silly hickory nut," Nat laughed "it's just snow."

"Snow? What's that?" Playful asked doing a head tilt.

"Jumpin' Jack Rabbits!" Sassette exclaimed "You mean to tell us you never ever seen snow."

Playful nodded "Our old village was sunny most of the year and rained once in awhile."

"Well snow is lots of fun," Snappy said

"Yeah you can build a snowsmurf or snowball fights," Sassette explained

"Sounds like my kind of fun," Playful smiled

"So whatya say, wanna go play?" Snappy asked

"Okay!" Playful cheered.

"Will you Smurflings keep it down," Buddy mumbled from still tucked under his covers "some Smurfs are still trying to sleep and besides it's just snow, there will be plenty more this winter."

"Yeah but it's the first snow fall silly," Sassette giggled

Buddy just turned over and covered his head with his pillow. "Ah, who needs him," Slouchy said waving it off "let's go have some fun."

The Smurflings all put on their gloves, mittens for the girls and scarves then opened the door to the fresh powder outside. "Hurry up," Buddy mumbled from under his pillow "you're letting in all the cold."

Four Smurflings ran out leaving behind a nervous Playful, she had never seen or felt snow, so naturally she was scared of it. "What's wrong?" Nat asked looking back at her.

Sassette walked back over to her and held out her hand "Come on it's just frozen water."

Playful smiled as she took her hand and ran out into the snow. The Smurflings had just started throwing snowballs when some adult Smurfs came out of their houses, Playful picked up a ball of snow and threw towards Jokey he came from his house. "Huh..wha?" he said looking around "That's not funny"

"Yes it was," Playful laughed

Jokey smiled and grabbed some snow "Oh yeah!" he said tossing a few snow balls at her.

"You missed," she teased as they felw right past her.

"Come on Jokey join us!" the Smurflings cheered...

The snowball fight grew bigger as more and more Smurfs joined, Hefty and Handy joined right after Jokey followed closely by Smurfette and the other smurfettes. Poet who was using this time to admire the scenery for his new poem "An ode to snow," he said holding his piece of parchment in one hand and his feather quail in the other as flying snow showered him. "Hey!" he shouted quickly placing his effects down and picking up a snow "Who smurfed that is going to pay."

Handy and Hefty high foured each other right before Poet started chasing them "Hold still!" he called running after them.

Smurfette and the girls had a strategy going on with the boys, if any boy tried to pelt them with a snowball they would reply "You wouldn't hit a girl would you?" and then when the boy replied "no" they would say "thought so," before pelting them with more snow.

After getting the most of the boys Giggles smiled and said "I love snow."

"I hate snow," Grouchy protested after being hit by Berry.

Giggles felt bad for him so she walked over and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "I hate kisses," he huffed walking away but once he was alone he brought his hand up to his cheek and sighed "but I love sweet ones."

By now Brainy was they only Smurf that have had joined in, even Papa was having fun with his playing with his little Smurfs and Smurflings. Brainy was too busy writing down quotations for his new book (Quotations of Brainy Smurf: What To Smurf If You are Hexed). A knock on his door disrupted his concentration and mumbled something to himself as he made his way over to the door.

"Ah..hi Brainy," Clumsy greeted his friend with a huge smile "what's ya smurfin'?"

"Clumsy why must you bother me when I'm working?" Brainy asked in a annoyed tone

"Gosh Brainy..I'm sorry for bothering you when you're working."

Brainy sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose "Forget it, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to join the snowball fight," Clumsy explained

"Clumsy...Clumsy...Clumsy," Brainy said shaking his head "That game is for Smurflings not mature Smurfs like you or I."

"It's not?" Clusmy asked all confused

"No it's not," Brainy started to explain but he was cut off when somesmurf shouted "LOOK OUT!"

Clumsy manged to duck just as the snowball flew overhead and right into Brainy's face..."RIGHT IN THE KISSER!" Jokey pointed and laughed

Brainy wiped off his face "Okay who smurfed that?"

"It was an accident," Playful said hanging her head ready to cry "I-I didn't m-mean it."

"A Smurfling," he huffed "I should have known."

"I'm sorry," she whispered

"Aw, come on Brainy she said she was sorry," Jokey said taking Playful's side when he saw Brainy was getting upset "and besides this is her first snow."

Brainy's look softened "Okay Playful I'll forgive you but only if you do something for me,"

"What?" she asked looking up at him

He motioned for her to come over so he could whisper something in her ear, she smiled then walked back over to Jokey. "His is Brainy," she said tossing two light snowballs at him.

"Hey!" he shouted "Not funny!"

Brainy decided to join in after seeing Papa having fun, he figured if Papa is having fun then it must be alright. It was all fun and games until Azrael pounced on to the scene.

"AZRAEL!" everysmurf shouted as they started to run in all directions. Azrael hissed and pawed at them as they ran by, Sir Smurfy stopped running put on a brave face and walked up to the cat. "You Cat," he demanding yeilding his tiny sword at the pesky feline "you need to be gone now."

Azrael rolled his eyes and made a swip at the annoying Smurf...missing him by an inch...

"LET'S ALL THROW SNOWBALLS AT AZRAEL!" Jokey shouted before picking up a large wad of snow and chucking towards the cat's head...Azrael hissed when the snow hit him...Jokey picked up more snow and threw at him until everysmurf joined in only then did the cat decided enough was enough and fled.

"Smart thinking Jokey," Smurfette praised before giving him a quick hug and kiss.

Jokey blushed "Aw, it was nothing."

When Playful saw this she couldn't help but to feel a little upset but yet she did not know why she felt this way, all she knew was Jokey was hers. "Jokey," she said pulling on his hand "can you help me smurf a big snowsmurf?"

"Sure," he replied "but maybe we should smurf a breakfast first."

"Okay," she sighed "then you'll help me?"

He nodded "I already told ya I would."

After breakfast Jokey kept his word and helped Playful build her first snowsmurf "It looks smurfy," she said with a smile as she took a couple steps back to admire their work.

"That has to be the smurfiest snowsmurf I've seen," Jokey agreed

Playful smiled just Hefty walked up "Come on you two," he said "Papa Smurf is calling a meeting in the dining hall."

Jokey and Playful followed him to the dining hall where Papa spoke "Ah good, all my Smurfs are here...and now I suppose you are wondering why I have called you all here."

"Ah..huh," they all replied

"I have decided it would be a Smurfy idea to throw a Christmas Ball this year," he explained

Smurfette and the girls started whispering amongest themselves as soon as they heard that while the Smurfs all cheered...

"And I would it if Painter you could paint us a Winter Wonderland Murel."

Painter smiled "It would be mu honor Papa Smurf, it will be my greatest masterpizza."

"Yay Painter!" some smurfs cheered

"Excellent," Papa replied "now Smurfette would and the other smurfettes work on the decorations."

"Of course we will," she replied with a smile

Papa smiled back "Okay the rest of you will must ready the village for the holidays."

"Yes Papa Smurf!" they all cheered...

**Disclaimer: I hope you enjoyed it...Please review :(...I do not own the Smurfs just my plot and OCs...I hope you liked my chapter and story,,,next chapter coming soo..And what's up with Playful was is she getting so upset about? **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Over the next two weeks the Smurfs were busy working on decking the village with an assortment of decorations, Painter was in deep concentration as he worked on his mural and Smurfette and the other girls were busy making sparkly accents for the ball. Handy, Grouchy and Lazy were assigned to hang the mistletoe, "I hate mistletoe," Grouchy complained as he handed Handy a piece to hang above the arch leading to the village.

"What's ya smurfin'?" Playful asked as skipped over to the three boys

"We're hanging up mistletoe," Handy replied

"Oh," she replied nodding her head before asking "what for?"

Handy laughed as he climbed back down his latter "Well ya see Playful, whoever is standing under the mistletoe gets a kiss."

"A kiss?" she asked tilting her head sightly "how come?"

"That's rules," he replied

She smiled "Can I help?"

Handy looked around for Lazy and saw him passed out leaning up against someone's house "Ah, sure ya can help, I guess."

"Yay!" she cheered "I'll be real handy Handy."

As Playful helped she started sang a Smurf Christmas song...

**"Hang your houses full of holly...falalalala"**

**"Jump for and just be jolly...falalalala"**

**"Listen to the carols singing...falalalala"**

Handy started to sing along with her

as they continued to hang the mistletoe... **"Christmas bells will soon be ringing...ring-a-ding, a-ding dang-dong"**

**"There's the smiling Santa sleigh now...falalalala"**

**"Smurfs and Smurflings are wide awake now...falalalala"**

**"Lot's of pretty presents...falalalala"**

**"Don't forget the tasty treats...yummy-yummy-yum-lalala"**

**"The old year soon will disapear now...falalalala"**

**"So we welcome the New Year now...falalalala"**

**"Join us Smurfs and let's sing together...falalalala"**

**"Don't you worry about the weather...falalalala"**

**"Falalalalalala"**

After hanging every last one up Handy invited Playful to come with him and some older Smurfs to go pick out the village tree."Smurfy," she smiled "can the other Smurflings come?"

"Sure," he replied "why not?"

Playful rushed back to the other Smurflings to tell them the good news "SMURFAROO!" the cheered as they went to get ready to go smurf a tree. "Now you Smurflings stay close, got it?" Hefty instructed

"We will," Snappy smiled

"Wouldn't think of going off," Slouchy shrugged

"If you Smurfling do go off you will be in so much trouble with Papa Smurf," Brainy who had insisted to go added.

"Relax Brainy," Playful replied patting him on the back "we'll be good."

Brainy rolled his eyes "I wish I could believe that,"

"HEY SMURFS WAIT FOR ME!" Jokey shouted as he ran to the edge of the forest "I'm gonna go with you," he panted trying to catch his breath.

"Why?" Hefty asked

"Because," he panted "I just smurfed a prank on Greedy and boy was it funny.."

"What did you do?"

"JOKEY SMURF!" Greedy huffed as he stomped towards them all covered in cake frosting and holding up a rolling pin "you ruined my delicious Smurfberry Surprise."

"Gee, I'm sorry Greedy," Jokey laughed it felt good feeling like his old self again "but when you said surprise I just couldn't help myself."

Greedy was amused by any of this, Jokey had blown up his cake that work all day on and that was not funny." But on the same note he could not find it in heart to stay made at him after all he went through and besides Jokey was just being Jokey.

"I promise I'll never smurf it again," Jokey begged "just please don't hurt me."

Greedy sighed as he lowered his weapon of choice "Alright I'll forgive you," he said knowing it would most likely happen again.

Jokey smiled "Oh thank you,"

Both Smurfs gave each other a hug and went their separate ways, Greedy went back to smurf up another cake and Jokey went with the Tree Hunting Party...That night everysmurf gathered around to help decorate the tree...and sang ...

**"Smurfin' around the Christmas Tree"**

**"At the Christmas party hop" **

**"Mistletoe hung where you can see Every couple has to stop" **

**"Smurfin' around the Christmas Tree" **

**"Let the Christmas Spirit ring" **

**"Later we'll have some Greedy's cake"**

**"And can do some caroling"**

**"You will get a sentimental feeling"**

**"When you hear voices singing"**

**"Let's be jolly; Smurf the halls with boughs of holly..."**

Papa smiled as he watched his little Smurfs sing and dance while placing the ornaments on the tree, it brought him such great joy to see them so happy together.

xoxoxoxxo

As the days grew closer to the ball Smurfette still was not sure who to go with, Hefty and Sir Smurfy both had managed to ask her and now she was confused. Berry was going with Vanity, Giggles was asked by Grouchy to go with him and Cutie was going with Clumsy. "Oh I wish I knew who to go with," she sighed

"Why not go with both?" Cutie asked brushing Smurfette's long blonde hair

"Oh I don't know," she sighed again "maybe I could but what if they get in a fight?"

"Sir Smurfy is just a lot of talk," Cutie giggled "trust me I know my brother and he's more scared of Hefty then Hefty is of him."

"Really?" Smurfette laughed "that's kind of adorable."

"Yeah," Cutie agreed "and yet sometimes it can be very annoying."

Both girls cracked up laughing "Hey wanna go check on out dresses?" Smurfette asked

"Sure, let's go,"

Outside Playful sat with her nose in a joke book that Jokey had let her borrow when Cutie and Smurfette walked by "Hey Playful," Cutie smiled "what's ya reading?"

"A joke book Jokey let me borrow," she replied

"Ya know you spend a lot of time with him," she teased "do have a crush on him?"

Playful looked up at her shocked "What!" she gasped "NO!"

"Are ya sure?" Smurfette asked getting in on this "because when ever anyone ask you something you always bring Jokey name into it."

"Yeah," Cutie agreed "like this one time Jokey and me or Jokey's so funny."

"That's not true I don't always!" she hissed "besides he's my best friend!"

"Okay...okay," Cutie said rolling her eyes "but I bet you wished you were older so you two could be a couple and kiss."

"Smurf it off," she hissed

"Hey Cutie, Hey Smurfette," Jokey said as he skipped along "I got you two early Christmas presents."

"Thank you," they both replied as they took the gifts **BANG! **

Playful who would have normally laughed quickly stood up "Here," she said shoving the joke book back to Jokey and then ran off. "What's gotten into her?" he asked himself as he watched her run away "Maybe I should go find out?"

"Hey Playful!" he shouted running after his little Smurfling protege and did not him long to catch up with her "What's wrong?"

"Smurfette and Cutie were teasing me," she sniffed back some tears

"Really?" he asked "That doesn't sound like Smurfette."

"Well she did," she replied

"What were they teasing you about?"

Playful was too embarrassed to tell him about it because what if he started to think differently about him "Okay ya don't have to tell me," he said with a smile "besides I no good with girl problems, you should go to Vanity about that."

Just as he said that Vanity just happened to walk by "Why I never," he said

"Just joking," Jokey laughed looking up at Vanity

Playful grinned a tiny bit "Say," Jokey said turning his attention to her "wanna go to that ball with me? We could play a lot of pranks on eversmurf."

"Then they'll tease me again," she thought to herself

"Come on what ya say?" he asked "two best pranking friends going to the ball."

She smiled and replied "Okay," before giving him a hug and whispering "I love you," just loud enough for her to hear."

_**Disclaimer: thanks for your reviews they really mean a lot...so tell me what ya think love or hate? Next chapter coming soon...sorry for any typos I will fix them soon. I would also like to add that I do not own the Smurfs just my plot and OC's... Please leave reviews...so I can continue...Have a Smurfy day ;D **_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_**Christmas Eve...**_

It was finally here the day of the ball and everysmurf was busy finishing up what was left to do. Papa Smurf had gone to check to see how Painter and the girls were coming along with their decorations but when he got there he never expected to see anything more beautiful. Painter had finished his mural and was now working on the finishing touches of two ice sculptures.

"My smurfness," Papa breathed looking around at the giant painting of snow covered hills, trees and mountains that loomed all around "you have really out done yourself this time, it looks marvelous."

"Wee..wee," Painter smiled "this truly is my greatest masterpizza."

"And you," he said turning to the girls "your glittery bows, ribbon and streamers look lovely."

"Thank you Papa Smurf," they said all together

"You are all very welcome" he smiled

"Well we should all go home and get ready for the ball," Berry suggested as she walked towards the door "I mean you really can't rush beauty."

The other three girls all exchanged looks and rolled their eyes "Right behind ya Berry," Smurfette smiled before turning back to Papa and Painter "Okay see you two later."

Papa nodded while Painter gave them a thumbs up as he went back to work on his ice sculpture. Cutie decided to go round up Playful to get her dressed as well "Hey Playful, what's ya smurfing?"

"Just wrapping up the last of my surprises I made for everysmurf," she replied tying a large pink boy on a blue box.

"Oh I see," Cutie said sitting down beside her "they wouldn't happen to be exploding surprises are they?"

Playful stopped and smiled "No, not this time,"

Cutie smiled back "So what do ya say we go get ready for the ball so we can look smurfy."

Playful looked down at her normal pink shirt and purple skirt "What's wrong with just wearing this?" she asked with a shrug...

"Because Tailor made you a smurfy dress and you don't want to disappoint him do you?"

"No I guess not," she sighed "but I hate getting dressed up."

Cutie laughed "Aw come on, don't start sounding like Grouchy now."

Playful smiled "Why not," she giggled "Giggles seems to like him."

"I know she does," Cutie sighed "well come on let's go get ready."

The girls all decided to get ready at Smurfette's house "Maybe we should leave our hats off," Berry said as she brushed her strawberry blonde hair.

"I think that's a smurfy idea," Giggles giggled as she took her hat off letting her wavy black hair flow "that way we could wear it up if we wanted to."

The other girls quickly removed their hats and began styling their hair the way they wanted it, Playful just sat back and watched as they got ready waiting for her turn.

"Oh my," Vanity gasped as he stared at himself in his mirrors "Tailor really knows how to make me look even more smurfy."

Hefty who had just happened to walking by heard him and just shook his head "I don't know what he's talking about Tailor made us all the same over coat."

Jokey put his overcoat on and sighed as he looked at his reflection, for some he felt strange and could not put his finger on why he was feeling like this. "Oh well," he said down low "time to go."

Back at Smurfette's all the girls had identical dresses accept they were all different colors. Smurfette had on a soft pink glittery one, Cutie's was powder blue, Berry a red one, Sassette a darker pink one, Giggles had picked out a green one and Playful a purple one. Harmony was in charge of the music and Papa had made him promise not to play his own trumpet.

Sir Smurfy saw his Smurfette walk in and he puffed up his chest as he made his way over to her. "My lovely Smurfette," he cooed as he picked up her hand and kissed it.

Smurfette blushed "Why Sir Smurfy," she sighed "you're so sweet."

Hefty felt himself starting to get jealous as he made his way over to them and he grabbed her other hand to kiss. "Your loveliness is perfect tonight," he said with a smile "in fact you are perfection."

"Why Hefty," she said in amazement "I didn't know you were so romantic."

"Of course I am," he replied before giving her hand another kiss and pushing in front of Sir Smurfy "now if you don't mind I would like to have this first dance."

Still blushing she smiled "I would love to have this dance with you Hefty."

Sir Smurfy stood back and watched as the two made their way out to the dance floor to slow dance together "Well played," he thought to himself.

Berry and Vanity had gone together but neither one of them had any interest in dancing, they were both to busy admiring themselves in their mirrors. The only way Giggles got Grouchy to dance was to dance in the corner out of sight from anysmurf because he would hate if anysmurf noticed. Sassette was dancing with Papa just like the last time and she was enjoying it. Buddy was busy teaching Slouchy, Snappy and Nat, they asked Playful if she wanted to join but she refused. She was waiting for her best friend Jokey, she sighed (where was he?)

Jokey was down by the tree making sure his surprise was ready for after the ball "They're really gonna love this," he smiled as he looked back at it one more time "I can't wait to see the look on their faces."

"JOKEY!" Playful shouted and ran towards him as he entered the dance hall "You're here!"

"Yeah I'm here," he said with a smirk "what did I do to make ya miss me so much?"

"You're my best friend," she said wrapping her arms around him "now what took you so long?"

"It's a surprise," he laughed giving her a wink

"Is it a nice surprise?"

"Oh it's a nice one alright," he smiled "but ya gonna have to wait until later to see it."

"Aw, come on," she begged "I won't tell anysmurf."

"Nope," he replied before thinking about what she said "so I'm your best friend?"

"Yep," she replied squeezing herself tighter to him "you sure are."

"Wow!" he smiled "I never had a best friend before,"

She looked up at him all smiles "You mean I'm your best friend too?"

He nodded which made her super happy, he could feel her happiness all over and that made him happy too.

"So how come you don't let me know what the surprise is?" she asked finally letting go.

"Because that wouldn't be fair," he replied

"And since when do give a smurf about fairness?" Brainy asked coming up from behind

Jokey thought about what to say "Since last Tuesday," he laughed

Brainy just shook his head "Why is that I still don't believe you?"

Playful grabbed Brainy's hand "Wanna dance?" she asked sweetly

"Me dance with a Smurfling?" he asked before sighing "Alright but just this once."

"Okay," she chriped before pulling him out to the dance floor. "You know Brainy," she said looking up at him "I just wanna say that even through the other Smurfs all think you're annoying, I still like you."

"Really?" he asked before glaring down at her "Are you tricking me?"

She shook her head "Nope I mean it, you're kinda smurfy."

He smiled slightly before realizing that he was starting to enjoy this Smurfling's company. "What is it you like about me?"

"Well think you're really smart," she replied

"Why thank you Smurfling," he replied feeling all good about himself now "I always knew that somesmurf would realize how brilliant I am."

"Brainy," she smiled "don't push it through."

"Right," he nodded as they finished their dance...

Playful rushed back over to Jokey who had gone to the buffet to smurf up a snack before Greedy got all of it. "So why was he all smiles?" he asked

"I gave him his present early," she smiled

"What ya get him?" he found himself asking

"Some kind words," she replied

As the ball narrowed down Jokey decided to dance once with Playful which she ended up really enjoying because she got to do a lot of twirls and at the end she kissed his cheek.

"Why?" he asked

"Because Handy said whoever is standing under mistletoe gets a kiss," she explained

He smiled before kissing her forehead, when that happened Playful secretly wished she was not a Smurfling anymore but she would never tell anyone. Yes was developing a major crush on him but she knew it could never be because it was just a crush and girls grow out of crushes right?...

After the dance the Smurfs all gathered around the tree for Jokey's surprise..."Okay Smurfs," he said happily "Merry Christmas." They watched as he opened one of his presents but instead of blowing up it had red and green lights flashing out of it making them dance across the snowy ground.

All the Smurfs cheered as they watched the lights before starting to sing...

_**The fire is burning brightly**_

_**As we sit here in the glow**_

_**Christmasy feelings inside us start to grow**_

_**And we're filled with such loving **_

_**For each and everyone**_

_**For all the worlds creatures **_

_**Living underneath the sun**_

_**And we'll be Smurfing at Christmas**_

_**With the family**_

_**There'll be presents for everyone**_

_**Underneath the tree**_

_**Yes we'll be Smuring together**_

_**Everyone's Smurfing at Christmas**_

_**The cakes ans cookies all taste better**_

_**When you're Smurfing**_

_**The pudding smells just fine**_

_**There's Pies and roasted chestnuts**_

_**The table will be over flowing **_

_**with lovely Christmas things**_

_**The Smurfs are enjoying**_

_**All that Christmas brings...**_

_**And we'll be Smurfing at Christmas**_

_**With the family**_

_**There'll be presents for everyone**_

_**Underneath the tree**_

_**Yes we'll be Smuring together**_

_**Everyone's Smurfing at Christmas**_

_**PAPA (SPOKEN)**_

_**Christmasy feeling inside us start to grow**_

_**And we're filled with such loving **_

_**For each and everyone**_

_**For all the worlds creatures **_

_**Living underneath the sun**_

_**ALL SMURFS**_

_**(SUNG)**_

_**And we will be Smurfing at Christmas**_

_**With the family**_

_**There'll be presents for everyone**_

_**Underneath the tree**_

_**Yes we'll be Smuring together**_

_**Everyone's Smurfing at Christmas...**_

_Disclaimer: Hope ya liked it, sorry for any typos...thanks for the reviews..this is my last update for a few days, so let me know what ya think...should I end it or keep going? Peyo owns The Smurfs I just own my plot and OC's...If I do keep going big things are going to happen...What will they be? Any Suggestions? Please..please...please let me know with your lovely feedback...and please no flames... Have a SMURFY DAY Y'all ;D_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

It seemed like after Christmas came and gone just like that because now it was Spring and the snow had started to melt. "Ah," Tracker sighed as he sniffed the air "the first smurfberries shall be ready with in a week or two."

"Really?" Greedy asked starting to rub his tummy "oh boy I can't wait, the first ones are always the best."

"Well we best be getting to work the dam," Tracker said

The Smurfs all headed out to make sure the dam was strong enough to with hold the water from the melting snow. Papa Smurf stood back to watch over his Smurfs with the Smurflings, "No..no..no..Clumsy," Brainy said shaking his head taking the hammer away from him and showing him how he should hold it "you were doing it all wrong, in fact if you did it that way you were going to hurt yourself or someone else."

"Ah, Gee thanks Brainy," Clumsy said as he took the hammer from his friend "you are a true friend."

"Yeah well wouldn't want anysmurf hurt," Brainy breathed under his breath "especially me."

Tracker stopped work at once and started to smell the air "What is it my little Smurf?" Papa asked seeing him very alert.

"I...sniff..sniff...I smell more Smurfs," he replied

"More Smurfs!" the others gasped.

"Oh Papa Smurf," Smurfette said rushing over to the elder Smurf "you don't think it's Mama Smurfette again do you?"

"I certainly hope not," he replied "quickly everysmurf gather round."

Everysmurf gathered around Papa at once "I need volunteers to go with Tracker and find these other Smurfs."

"I'll do it," Hefty said stepping forward

"And me," Sir Smurfy said raising his sword

"I'll go too," Jokey added

"Jokey are you sure?" Papa asked staring at him with a concerned look.

"Yes," he replied

"Alright," Papa sighed "go and be very careful my little Smurfs.

"Yes Papa Smurf," they replied as they followed Tracker to find these Smurfs he smelled. "What if it is Mama Smurfette?" Jokey asked nervously.

"If it is I give something to Smurf about," Hefty said cracking his knuckles

"You have nothing to worry about," Sir Smurfy added "I shan't let any harm come to you or our family."

Hefty and Tracker just shook their heads, Sir Smurfy may have been annoying most of the time but at least he had a heart and they were proud to have him as part of the family.

Tracker stopped "They are just north but they are heading this way."

Hefty looked around "Quickly," he said "let's smurf up this tree."

The four Smurfs climbed up to the first branch and waited for the trespassers to smurf on by. It did not take long before they heard the voices of two strange male Smurfs approaching. "So where are we going to smurf now?" one asked

"Look you stop smurfing the same questions over and over," the other answered

"I'm sorry," the first one sighed before getting exited "maybe we can find some place that appreciate my sense og humor."

Hefty and the others watched as the two Smurfs came into view then Sir Smurfy leaped down leaving the other three up there to roll their eyes. "HALT!" he shouted "Who be ye?"

The two Smurfs exchanged weird looks before the one on the left bursted in to a laughing fit "Look!" the other one hissed trying his best to push past the Smurf that was blocking his way "You be in my way."

"I shan't allow to pass," Sir Smurfy said yielding his sword

"Stop it!" the laughing one laughed "you're smurfing me."

"Who be ye Smurf?" Sir Smurfy asked

"Yeah," Hefty added as climbed down the tree with other two close behind.

"We be lost," the laughing Smurf answered

"Lost you say?" Tracker asked "We did you Smurfs smurf from?"

"Well if it's any of you business," the Smurf on the right said "we were smurfed out of our village and are now loners."

"Why were smurfed out of your village?" Hefty asked

"Who knows?" they shrugged

"What are your names?" Tracker asked

"My name is Rambunctious Smurf and this lauging fool is Prankster Smurf."

Hefty and Tracker exchanged looks both thinking the same thing, they already had one prankster and kinda a half of one. Jokey on the other hand was more welcoming "Why don't you Smurfs smurf back to our village and we'll let Papa Smurf decided what to do."

"Great," Prankster smirked

"We never got you names," Rambunctious said folding his arms

"Oh right," Jokey smiled "That Smurf with the heart on his arm is Hefty, the one in the armor is Sir Smurfy, he Tracker and I'm Jokey."

"Jokey," Prankster smiled "I think we'll smurf along just fine."

Back at the village Papa was not sure of them but yet he could not turn away a Smurf in need so he said they could stay for a little. At first Playful was happy that there was another pranking Smurf until she started to get left out a lot. "Can I come?" she asked as Prankster and Jokey prepared to smurf up ideas for new pranks.

"Sorry," Prankster said "but just us guys."

"But...?"

Jokey sighed as he looked back at his little protege "I'll be right there," he said as he walked back to Playful.

"Jokey how come I can't go?" she asked fighting back tears

"You can go next time," he smiled

She smiled back "Promise?"

"JOKEY!" Prankster called

"Ah...yeah ...sure," he said before rushing off with Prankster leaving Playful there all alone until next time but next time never seemed to come. Prankster always came up with a new excuse of why she could not go. "Sorry," Jokey whispered leaving her for the tenth time this week to be with his new friend. Rambunctious was not fitting in well with the other Smurfs he was just too mean and rude, like when he told Smurfette that her dress looked better before she put it on or that nobody cares about Vanity's looks. Papa Smurf called him into his lab one afternoon "So what seems to the problem?" he asked the Smurfs who complained about him.

"He called me unsmurfy in my dress," Smurfette sobbed

"Yeah and he said that nobody cares about my looks," Vanity added

"And he tried to start a fight with me," Brainy huffed

"I see," Papa said giving his chin a rub "well I'll see what I can do about it."

Rambunctious just smirked in the corner he did not care if they complained about him, they were just losers to him. Papa had a talk with Handy about maybe inventing something to help Rambunctious with this aggression and what Handy smurfed up was a large square with ropes tied around the edges ( similar to a boxing ring) and a fake Smurf dummy to punch, which Tailor made along with a big puffy mittens.

As Jokey and Prankster were returning home one afternoon Playful was waiting faithfully just outside the village "Jokey!" she smiled as she ran over to him.

"Hi Playful," he said hugging her

"Can we smurfs some jokes now?" she asked with a big grin.

"Sure," he replied

"YAY!" she cheered

Prankster stood back and smiled "Hey Playful," he said "we smurfed off on a bad start, want to start over?"

"Okay," she smiled

"Great," he replied holding out his hand for her to shake.

She was unaware that he was holding a shocker and when she took hold of his hand it shocked her really bad. She fell backwards and landed hard on the ground, her hand was stinging as she stretched her eyes to stop the tears from spilling out.

Prankster cracked up laughing "Stupid Smurfling," he laughed "get's them every time."

Jokey found himself getting upset over this because he had become very attached to her "That wasn't funny," he snapped shoving Prankster slightly.

"It's not my fault she can't take a joke," he laughed

Playful can't hold back her tears anymore and they fall from her eyes, she felt so hurt and embarressed but she couldn't help it.

"You shouldn't make Smurflings cry," Jokey snapped especially his Smurfling friend

"She's just being be a baby," Prankster said just waving them off. Jokey did not feel like arguing with him so he kneeled down beside her, she was holding her right hand sobbing.

"Let me see," he said softly holding out his hand

Playful hesitated at first before handing him her hand, he slowly turned it over to see a burn mark the size of her palm. "You burned her," he hisses turning back to Prankster who just started laughing again...Jokey could feel his blood starting to grow hotter under his skin as he feels the sudden urge to just knock this Smurf down to size but he holds himself back and just takes Playful in his arms.

"Where are w-we g-g-going?" she sobbed

"I'm taking you to go see Doctor Smurf," he replied.

Doctor Smurf examines her burn and rubs some ointment on it "There..there...there," he coos as he bandages it up "you'll be feeling like your old smurfy self soon."

Back outside Prankster starts his laughing fit back up when she emerges from Doctor's house "Come on," Jokey whispered holding her left hand "let's go down by The River Smurf."

"For what?" she asked

"I gonna show ya how to make the exploding presents on your own," he replied.

"Okay," she smiled back as she walked along side him.

"I'm sorry I've been ignoring you," he said giving her smile "can you forgive me?"

"Yes," she replied "I forgive you."

"Great," he replied "we'll always be best friends."

"Oh Jokey," she thought as they made their way down to the river "I wish I was older so you could like me back but I know that would never happen and I should just get go of this unsmurfy crush...But you're just so smurfy and I love you."

_**Disclaimer: Okay this was more of a filler chapter...next coming soon ...and big things will be happening in it...Please review and thanks for your reviews. Any suggestions on what should happen? Peyo owns The Smurfs I just own my Plot and OC'sSorry for any typos...  
><strong>_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Playful sat at the edge of her bed staring at her bandaged hand true it did not hurt anymore but her pride sure still did. As she sat there she thinking about what Jokey had told her about his bombs and how you should never fill them more then a quarter the way full. Jokey explained that way nosmurf would get hurt but just end up with a black face. "I should give Prankster a surprise," she said as a small smile crept across her face, so that's what she went to go do. When she was done wrapping the gift she quickly rushed out and over to the place where Rambunctious and Prankster would always hang out. "You messed with the wrong Smurfling," she huffed as she made her way out of the village and into the forest "I bet he never knew I was a prankster too."

As she walked someones cry caught her off guard "Huh?" She followed the sound until she found a Smurf size old woman sitting on a rock doing the crying, every part of her told her to smurf back to the village and get help but being the headstrong and stubborn Smurfling she was she walked over to the crying human.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she placed her present down on the ground beside her.

The old woman looked up at her and replied "My age has me all worked up Dear,"

"Really?" Playful asked "how come?"

"You see Dear," she sighed "I am very old and my time here on Earth is almost over and oh what I would give to be youthful again."

"Oh," Playful sighed feeling bad for this poor old woman, "is there anything I can help you with?"

The woman smiled "As a matter of fact there might be a way you can help me."

"REALLY!" Playful cheered wagging her tail "How?"

"Well," the woman explained "all I would need was a lock of your hair."

"My hair?" Playful asked running her left hand through her hair "but for what?

"You are a Smurf right?"

"Yeah," Playful answered

"Well a Smurf's hair is very magical,"

Playful thought about it for a second "But what does my hair have to do with it?"

"Everything," the woman replied "why just a small lock could age me a few years."

"Really?" Playful asked thinking about it "Okay, I'll let you have a small lock."

"Oh thank you Dear," the woman smiled as she stood up "now follow me."

Playful followed the woman back to her house "My name is Playful," she said trying to make small talk "what's yours?"

"Millie," the woman replied as they walked up to a house "now if you would, please wait here on this rock my Dear."

"Okay," Playful smiled as she sat down on the rock as Millie left to go into her house before returning shortly carrying a large pair of scissors and a small pouch. Millie told Playful to close her eyes and when the Smurfling did as she was told Millie reached into her pouch and pulled out a hand full of magic dust. "Now hold still," she said softly before throwing the entire handful of dust all over the top of Playful's head...

Playful felt this warm sensation come over her before she grew very tired and drifted off to sleep. When she awoke she was back laying by her gift "Huh?" she asked sitting up and stretching "How did I smurf back here?"

She tried standing up but her legs felt very wobbly and when she did manage to get her balance she noticed that she was taller for some reason. "Oh well," she thought shaking it off and skipped over to Prankster's present "time to go deliver his surprise."

When she arrived back in the village she was immediately greeted with shocked and amazed expressions, "Hmm, I wonder what's smurfing on with them?" she thought as she passed them before accidentally bumping into Vanity and causing him to almost drop his beloved mirror.

"Watch where you're smurfing!" he snapped before taking his eyes off his reflection so he could yell at the Smurf that just bumped into him.

Playful just smiled and waved "S-sorry Vanity."

"Who the smurf are you?" he asked

"It's me Playful," she said all confused, how could he not reconize her?

He just shook his head "No you're not,"

Now Playful was very confused "How can you say I'm not Playful?"

Vanity held his mirror out for her to see her reflection in it "Because you're not."

Playful carefully examined herself in the mirror, her hair was cut short and she had aged. "How did this happen?" she cried before realizing that Millie must have tricked her.

"Hey, what's smurfing on here?" Hefty asked as he made his way over before stopping in his tracks, "who are you?"

"Playful," she sighed "Hefty it's me."

"Playful?" he repeated just staring at her before quickly shaking it off "we better get you to Papa Smurf."

"Oh my smurfness," Papa Smurf remarked when he saw Playful "what the smurf happened to you."

Playful explained in every detail to him about the Millie, falling asleep and waking up like this. "I see," he said giving his beard a tug "well if you want to smurf back to your Smurfling self then I know of a way."

"I think I want to stay like this," Playful said softly

"Okay," Papa Smurf replied "I respect your choice but if you ever want to change back come see me straight away."

"Yes Papa Smurf," she said quickly giving him a hug and then turned and rushed towards the door.

"Oh and Playful," Papa called "next time come back to the village and get help first, deal?"

She nodded before leaving his lab...

Jokey had never really thought of himself as a revenging Smurf but yet here he sat trying to smurf up the perfect prank to get back at Prankster. He was deep concentration when a knock on his door caused him to jump..."Who is it?" he called

"Playful," the voice answered

He smiled as he made his way over to the door but when he opened it he almost fell over backwards. The Smurfling that stood there was not the Playful he had seen last night or earlier at breakfast in fact she was not even a Smurfling at all, she was a Smurfette. "Hi Jokey," she smiled.

"P-Playful," he stuttered "you're a..but how?"

"Let's just say it was a smurfy mistake," she giggled as took a step forward to give a small kiss on his cheek. Jokey blinked as she pulled her lips off his face and he felt it grow hot.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"Ah, nothing," he quickly replied before clearing his throat "I was..ah..just trying to smurf together the perfect prank for Prankster."

Playful smiled "Sounds smurfy, can I help?"

"Ah, sure," he replied with a heavy sigh

She heard his sigh "I mean if you don't mind."

"Oh I don't mind," he lied because in truth he was very uncomfortable with her there.

"GREAT!" she cheered before grabbing his hand and pulling him over to his bed where all his ideas were all laid out, "what are you going smurf to him?"

Jokey was not thinking straight all he kept thinking about was the warm feeling he had when she had hand twisted around his. "Jokey?" she asked snapping her fingers in font of him...

"Huh?,,Wha?" he asked snapping out it.

"I said which one are you going to smurf to him?"

"Um, I'm not really sure yet," he snickered "but you can bet it's gonna be big."

They both worked side by side normally at first but soon Jokey realized that no matter how hard he was trying to block it out she was different. When her hand would touch his for even a split second he would feel warm and cold chills run up it. He kept stealing a glance up at her when she was not looking until he started feeling sick.

"I'm sorry Playful," he whispered "but maybe we should smurf this another time."

Playful felt so sad when she asked "But why?"

Jokey quickly thought up something "I'm not feeling very smurfy."

"Oh," she said reaching over and feeling his forehead which was a bad idea because as soon as her hand made contact with his skin it flared up with his warm feelings. "Wow you do feel very warm," she said taking her hand back "maybe you should go see Papa Smurf."

"That's a great idea," he replied as he walked her over to the door "like I said before I'm sorry."

"That's okay Jokey," she smiled before wrapping her arms around him, Jokey could feel himself go warm but that did not stop him from hugging her back.

She gently pulled away "I hope you feel better soon," she said as she placed her hand on the door handle and got ready to turn it.

"Playful wait!" Jokey exclaimed

"Yes?" she asked turning back to him "what is it?"

He looked nervously down at his hands before saying "This," and then kissing her on her cheek.

Once outside Playful touched her cheek tenderly and smiled (Yep she was going to like being older...)

Back inside Jokey was breathing heavyly, how could he almost giving into his feeling? He had wanted to kiss her somewhere else but decided at the last second to kiss her lovely..soft..cheek..."NO!" he yelled at himself mentally "Stop it, she's your friend and besides yesterday she as a Smurfling but yet today she's...well..grown up...but that's not the point."

_**Disclaimer: Smurfs are owned by Peyo this Plot and OC's are mine...Thanks for your reviews they really ment a lot to me, so please leave me some more...And if you have any suggestions please let me know...Please let me know what you thought about the chappie...Also sorry for any typos..will fix soon...**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Playful had hoped that once she became an adult Smurf her and Jokey could be more than friends but for some reason all he ever did was avoid her. Like when she went eat lunch by him he would quickly finish his food then rush out or whenever Papa Smurf had them do their chores she would want to work beside him and he would somehow escape to be away from her. She was tired of him avoiding her so today she was going to comfrot him and find out what his problem was. Playful decided to wait for him just outside his of his house until he came out.

Jokey stretched as he sat up in bed today was going to be a good day, he was going to prank Brainy and a couple more unsurspecting Smurfs. He grabbed a "Surprise" gift and made his way towards the door.

"Hi Jokey!" Playful exclaimed the moment he walked out of his house.

"Ack!" Jokey jumped at the sound of her voice before sighing "Oh hi Playful."

"Jokey can we talk?" she asked

Jokey searched for the right words to say "Ah..ah..."

"There you two are," Cutie said coming up behind them "Do you Smurfs want to go on a picnic today?"

Playful was about to say "No thanks," but Jokey agreed to go so she did too. All Smurfs but Papa and Baby went on the picnic.

"Boy oh boy Cutie," Clumsy smiled "this was a smurfy idea."

"Yeah I know," she smiled back taking the clumsy Smurf by the hand "but it's not as Smurfy as you."

"Gosh," Climsy blushed "I think you're smurfy too."

Playful and Jokey may have walked sisde by side but did they did not say a word to each other. Playful let out a loud sigh to try and get his attention but instead of her his attention was focused on the present in his hands.

"So how about I prank Brainy first," he said just loud enough for her to hear.

She smiled deciding to forget about talk to him about what she wanted to and agree with him, "I think that would be funny."

"Yeah," he smiled as he looked up at her before quickly turning away to hide a blush "do you want to help?"

"Smurfaroo!" she exclaimed "I'd loved to!"

"Okay here's what we'er going to do," he said before wishpering the rest to her so the others would not hear.

Playful just smiled and nodded as he explained his prank to her "Okay Jokey, I'll do it."

"Yeah and it will be funny," he laughed

"What are you Smurfs talking about?" Brainy asked wlking up beside them.

"Nothing," the both said together with a big smile.

Brainy glared at them somehow not believing them about it being nothing but he just shrugged it off for now. Rambunctious and Prankster brought up the back end of the Smurfs as they made their way to field to have their picnic.

"Boy I'm bored," Prankster sighed

"Don't really care," Rambunctious said rolling his eyes

"Who should I prank?"

"What part of I don't care do you not understand?" Rambunctious huffed before speeding up his steps so he would not have to walk beside his brother.

Prankster thought really hard about who to prank when it hit him he was going to try and prank Jokey...He looked up and saw the prankster Smurf walking beside his once Smurfling friend and smiled a sinister smile... "That Smurf's not going to know what's going to hit him.." he laughed.

_**Disclaimer: Okay a short chapter sorry but next coming really soon...I do not own Smurfs Peyo does, I just own my plot and OC's. What's going to happen next? Please review and I will update faster...Thanks to the reviews from last chapter you guys rule!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The Smurfs had enjoyed their day of relaxing out in the sun playing smurfball or just laying around like Lazy. Jokey and Playful managed to prank Brainy by placing a pie in a his picnic basket, so when he opened it he would get the pie in the face.

"Oh ha ha," Brainy said in his sarcastic tone as every smurf laughed as he wiped the cream off his face.

On the way back to the village that evening Playful and Jokey laughed and joked the whole way and it was then Playful realized that maybe she should drop her feelings for him just remain friends, after all that's what they seemed to enjoy the most about each other. She still had a very big crush on him but she would differently take his friendship over anything. Jokey on the other hand tried his best not to feel so nervous around her but every time she laughed or talked he could himself melt inside. As the two Smurfs walked side by side Prankster thought up his prank and whatever he did it was going to be funny, he would just have to wait for the right moment to pull it.

A couple days later that perfect prank was slowly falling into place and it all started when Papa Smurf had Hefty and Handy show Rambunctious and Prankster Garagmel's Hovel. Prankster had it all figured out, he would sneak back to the hovel and find something for his prank. When he returned later that night he made sure the wizard and cat were fast asleep and only then was he able to make his move. Once inside he saw numerous mixed potions but his eyes fell upon the labeled FAILED. After searching for the perfect one his eyes fell upon one, he smiled as he grabbed it and ran off into the forest.

The next day Smurfette and the other girls were going flower picking and they invited Playful to go along with them, at first Playful refused but when they begged she said yes.

"It's going to be smurfy," Berry said happily

"Yeah," Giggles agreed "just us girls."

Playful smiled "It sounds smurfy."

Prankster watched as the girls all walked off into the forest and smiled to himself knowing now the perfect moment to pull his most wonderful prank. Jokey had been in the east side of the forest collecting roots for Papa Smurf not to far from the village when Prankster came running over.

"JOKEY!" he shouted with a scared look on his face "PLAYFUL's HURT AND SHE NEEDS YOUR HELP!"

Jokey immediately dropped the roots that he had gotten "She is?"

"Yeah," Prankster said trying to keep his scared look "we were picking Smurfberries when Gargamel's cat attacked."

"Show me!" Jokey demanded with worry in his voice.

"Right this way," Prankster explained as he led the way.

Jokey could feel fear coming over him as he followed Prankster deeper into the forest "If Azrael hurt her I don't know what I'm gonna do," he thought.

"Okay," Prankster said stopping and pointing towards a clearing "she's right through those bushes."

Jokey pushed past him but saw nothing in the clearing "Where is she?" he asked turning back to Prankster.

"SURPRISE!" Prankster shouted before spraying a purple/black mist towards the unsuspecting Smurf.

"HEY!" Jokey shouted before coughing "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Prankster fell over from his laughter as Jokey stood there coughing, when Jokey managed to catch his breath when he read what Prankster had sprayed on him (SWEET SILENCE). In shock Jokey took a step back and when he did his left foot activted a trap forsing him to be hung uoside down by his foot.

"Oh man!" Prankster laughed as he looked up at the dangling Smurf "Well as long as you are just hanging around, I'll see you later."

Jokey tired to yell at him as he left but just like Poet before nothing came out and was left hanging there as the blood rushed to his head. Unknown to Prankster that trap that now held Jokey had let it's owner know that something had been caught, you see Prankster had figured he would just leave him there for a couple hours and that would be it. Gargamel had heard the tiny bell ring as the trap captured whatever it had caught.

"Come Azrael," he snickered "let's go see what poor creature I have caught, maybe it's a Smurf?"

"Meow..Meow," the cat said rolling his eyes, somehow he doubted it was a Smurf.

Jokey was trying his best to free himself when he heard footsteps coming towards him "Oh know," he thought.

"Well lookie here Azrael," Gargamel smiled as he came into the clearing "it is one of those disgusting Smurfs."

"Meow!" Azrael exclaimed as he licked his chops.

Jokey swallowed hard he knew he could not shout because he had no voice and no one would be able to hear him. Gargamel cut him loose and carried him back to his hovel.."Hmmm...I wonder if I should fry you or boil you?" he asked happily "Oh whichever I choose will be very tasty..."

**Disclaimer: OH NO! What's going to happen? Please leave a review and I will update faster. I do not own Smurfs just the plot and OC's. Thank you for your reviews they mean a lot to me :D...Sorry for any typos will fix**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Gargamel returned back to his hovel with his catch of the day and after placing the Smurf in a cage. "Oh Azrael we're going to eating good tonight." the happy wizard grinned.

"Meow!" Azrael meowed licking his lips

Jokey quickly examined the cage he was place in only to discover that Gargamel had changed from his usual wood and steel to just steel, which meant different locks. The Smurf sighed as he sat himself down in the corner of the cage "How could I have been so stupid?" he asked himself "I should have known that Prankster was not smurfing the truth."

In the distance Gargamel danced around his hovel grabbing ingredients for his Smurf Stew. "I finally figured out that if I wait for the other Smurfs to come save this miserable one..I will lose, so I shall cook this one up first."

Back at the Smurf Village Smurfette and the other girls had returned "So do you think Papa will let us have a Fashion Show?" Playful asked with a smile.

"Well hopefully," Smurfette smiled back "because it would be really smurfy."

"I here ya sister," Cutie giggled

"Let's go ask him," Giggles suggested as they made their way threw the village.

"Hello girls!" Hefty called jogging right towards them.

"Hi Hefty," they all smiled and giggled back which distracting him long enough to make him alomst trip and fall.

"Oh Hefty be careful," Smurfette said

Hefty blushed slightly because that's the last thing he would need is to trip and fall in front of five girls so they could all laugh at him.

The Smurfettes all went to talk to Papa Smurf and with great success to, "Why I don't see the harm in it." he said giving them a smile.

"Oh thank you Papa Smurf!" Smurfette cheered before giving the elder Smurf a great big Smurf hug.

"My pleasure," he replied.

With the Fashion Show question out of the way Giggles excused herself from the others so she could go spend some alone time with her special Smurf Grouchy.

"Hi ya Grouchy," she giggled when she spotted him just outside of the village.

"I hate hi ya," he complained before looking around to make sure no smurf was looking and then he planted a large kiss on her cheek "accept when you say hi ya."

She smiled and kissed him back "Come on Grouchy you said you were going to take me to the Glowing Flowers." Grouchy took her by the hand and off the two went.

Cutie had also made her great escape to go meet up with Clumsy, she had promised him that she would go rock hunting with him.

"Gosh Cutie!" he exclaimed "I didn't think you were gonna come."

She smiled and replied "Clumsy I wouldn't miss this for the world." Clumsy blushed a tiny bit as they to walked off together.

Berry was going to go hang out with Vanity because the two decided each other a mud facial, so they could always smurf their bests.

Smurfette had plans as well with Sir Smurfy, he was taking her for a long romantic stroll in the forest and then the next night she was spending it with Hefty. Playful on the other hand had to plans what so ever. "Maybe I could go pull some pranks on some smurfs?" she thought to herself "NAH!"

"Maybe Jokey will know what fun things we could do?" she asked herself as she made her way over to her friend's house but she got there nobody was home. "Oh well," she sighed "I'm sure he'll be back soon."

A few few hours passed and Papa Smurf exited his lab "Has any smurf seen Jokey lately?"

That question caught Playful's ear right away "Why? What's smurfing on?"

"Well I sent him to gather roots for me hours ago and he should have been back by now," Papa Smurf explained.

Playful began to worry what if something bad happened to him? Or What if god forbid Icky somehow managed to return? These questions ran through her mind over and over. Prankster stood back as he kept his straight face knowing what had happened to the mentioned Smurf, he even stood back in a distance and watched as the evil wizard carried the Smurf away.

"Quickly my little Smurfs we must find him, before it gets to dark" Papa Smurf demanded.

"Let's split up," Hefty suggested

"Yeah that way we cover more ground," Handy added

"Hurry we haven't got much time," Papa said before calling Feathers over and climbing onto her back.

"Jumpin' Jack Rabbits Pappy!" Sassette exclaimed as she and the other Smurflings rushed over to him "Can we come?"

"I'm sorry my little Smurflings it's to dangerous, you must stay here."

"With who?" Snappy asked crossing his arms together

"With Painter and Farmer," he replied

"Awww!" the Smurflings all sighed "we never get to go."

"Now..now my little Smurflings," Papa said calmly "we will return very soon."

"Yeah but we still can't go," Snappy replied rolling his eyes as he and the others walked back to their house.

xoxoxo

Gargamel was still dancing around his hovel to his horrible singing "Oh I'm going to have some tastey Smurf Stew..."

Meanwhile somewhere outside some Smurfs were search high and low for their missing fellow Smurf..."JOKEY!" they called out "JOKEY WHERE ARE YOU!"

Pranster walked behind them with a small smirked on his face, deep down he wanted to just burst out laughing but he did not want to draw any attention to himself.

"Oh Jokey," Playful sighed "I wish I knew where you were."

"Ah, the pot is ready Azrael!" Gargamel exclaimed rubbing his hands together before unlocking the cage grabbing the tiny Smurf that was inside.

As soon as Gargamel had the Smurf in his clutches he heard Smurfs shouting out what was most likely the Smurf he had name..."JOKEY!"

Jokey tried to shout out but nothing came out but he had already known that nothing ould come out. Gargamel took noticed of this and that gave him a wicked idea, he waited until the voices got closer then he grabbed his cat and hid in the closet.

"Jokey?" Handy asked climbing up to the window "Are you in there?"

Playful climbed up beside him "Is he there?" she asked

"I don't smurf him," he sighed "but the good news it doesn't seem like Gargamel is here either."

Inside the closet Gargamel listened for his que when it would be safe to return out, it killed him not to go out but he could not risk losing the Smurf he already had. Jokey tried to squirm out of the wizards grip but when Gargamel felt this his grip went tighter around the Smurf. The grip was so tight around Jokey he could hardly breath, once Gargamel knew it was safe to leave the closet he did. His grip was still very tight around the Smurf so that left Jokey no choice of what had did next.

"OUCH!" Gargamel shouted dropping the Smurf "That rotten Smurf bit me."

Jokey hit the ground and quickly got to his feet and mad his break towards the widow but Azrael leaped in front of him and completely blocking his way. Azrael brought his paw up and was about to strike when Playful grabbed Jokey from the side and ran under the closest thing..a bookcase. Jokey had never been so happy to see her that he hugged but that sweet moment was over in a second when Azrael's paw skimmed the edge of the bookcase.

Gargamel tried to move the bookcase but it was too heavy to move for one person, Playful and Jokey waited for the perfect moment to escape. Just as Gargamel cause the the bookcase to move oh so slightly, they ran for it.

"AFTER THEM AZRAEL!" he shouted

With Azrael right on their heels they failed to pay any attention to where they were going and without knowing it stumbled upon a high drop with fast moving water.

"Jokey what are we going to do?" Playful asked hugging on to his arm.

Jokey just shook his head and pointed to his mouth, "You can't talk?" she asked

He shook his head (no)..

"Oh I see," she nodded.

"MEOW!" Azrael screeched running towards them...

With nowhere else to run the two braced themselves for his impact...The cat leaped but fell short cause a lot of dirt to go flying everywhere, Playful cried out as dirt flew in to her eyes causing her to lose her footing and fall. Jokey tried grab her hand before she fell but the force cause both of t hem to fall...

"Arzael you fool," Gragamel hissed "you let them fall."

Jokey and Playful fought to keep their heads above the water as the it rushed all around them and over them... Up ahead a waterfall was fast approaching and they were heading right towards it.. They managed keep their heads above the water long enough to see what was coming...

Sometime later Jokey woke up laying in very shallow water, he sat up to look around and saw Playful not that far away but she wasn't moving.

"Playful?" he thought slowly making his way over to her, he touched her and still nothing...

"Oh no!" he exclaimed in his head when he saw she wasn't breathing...His heart was breaking as he stared down at her before remembering what Papa Smurf taught them about checking pulse. He took her hand into his and checked, to his relief she had one but it was very faint and the only way to help her was to do mouth to mouth...

He placed his lips to hers and blew breath in to her then pushed onto her chest...he kept repeating this until...She coughed up the water and started to cry...He pulled her into a hug and she laid her head on his chest to cry on...

He wanted to tell her that everything was okay but he couldn't so he just sat there with her in his close embrace. "Jokey I'm so scared," she sobbed hugging tighter onto him "I almost died."

Jokey wiped her tears and brought her face up to look at him to kiss her forehead...just to let her know that she was safe with him and he would never let anything happen to her...

She smiled and kissed him back on his cheek "Now what are we going to do?"

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Smurfs... Please Review and sorry for any typos...And thanks for your reviews..**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Jokey skipped around the Smurf village carrying his signature yellow and red gift box. "Hi ya Brainy!" he smiled "Wanna surprise?"

Brainy sighed and replied "Jokey..Jokey..Jokey, don't you ever get tried pf trying to smurf the same prank?"

"Oh it's not the same prank," he laughed "it's just a surprise!"

So the smarty Smurf took the present and was about to open it when the ground opened up and Icky rose from it.

"I'M BACK!" he smiled

Brainy and Jokey gasped as the Creacher rose completely out of the ground and then Brainy took off running leaving Jokey behind. Jokey went to run but for some reason he could not find his legs to do so.

Icky turned to the Smurf and slowly started to make his way over "I told you I was going to rip you apart," he said raising he big paw above Jokey and then brought it back up covered in blood to do it again...

Jokey jumped awake breathing rapidly "It was only a dream," he thought to himself as he looked around and saw Playful still fast asleep. He laid back down and tried to go back to sleep, Playful all though still asleep managed to cuddle up to him somehow.

When morning arrived the two Smurfs took notice to where they were and neither one recognized their surroundings. Jokey was the first one to stand up and pull Playful to her feet, "Okay," she said standing up "I'm up."

The two set off in what they hoped was right direction and on the way they would have to be extra careful not to run into Gargamel or anyone else.

Back at the Smurf village two missing Smurfs was not going over quietly, "Oh smurf is me," Smurfette cried "we just have to find them."

Prankster just couldn't take it anymore so he broke down laughing, Hefty who was standing next to him quickly crossed his arms together and asked..."What's so funny?"

"I know where Jokey went," Prankster smiled

"You have information?"

"The last I saw him he was just hanging around!" Prankster laughed.

"Where?"

"Somewhere," he shrugged before skipping away happily.

Hefty grabbed him "Now listen up, I want you tell me where you saw Jokey."

Prankster swiftly pulled away "NO!"

"HEY!" Rambunctious shouted as he rushed over "Smurf your hands off my brother."

"Hefty, what's smurfing on here?" Papa asked

"Prankster knows where Jokey is Papa Smurf," Hefty explained.

"You do?" Papa asked

"Yes I do," Prankster smiled "he's where he want's to be, with Playful."

"But Playful disappeared after Jokey,"

"Please Prankster any little thing could help us find them," Papa begged.

xooxxoxoxo

Jokey and Playful had been walking for hours when they came across a clearing that made Playful stop, Jokey pulled her arm slightly to ask her (What's wrong?)

"I know where we are," she whispered

Jokey looked at her (Where?) he mouthed.

"Our old village was right behind that rock," she replied pointing to a giant rock to the left.

She took a few steps forward leaving Jokey as he raised his hand to touch her but just continued to move forward. Jokey watched as she walked up to the rock and fell to her knees crying, he rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"All my family's friends and family lived here in peace and harmony until that Mama Smurfette tricked us and set her Creachers on us, all without any of us knowing."

He hugged her tighter "I know you Smurfs love us but this was our home."

Jokey understood where she was coming from because he knew that if anything happened to his family, he would feel the same way. "I just miss them so much," she whispered looking up at Jokey with sad eyes.

He felt this urge and he couldn't control it anymore and before he knew it he had his lips pressed against hers. Playful's eyes grew wide as a million thoughts ran through her head and she let herself kiss him back.

xoxoxo

Evening was fast approaching and the Smurfs were arriving back to the village after searching for hours with no luck. "Oh boo..hoo!" Smurfette sobbed "We're never going to find them."

"We will find them," Hefty said trying to calm her down but holding back his own tears "ya just got to believe."

"PAPA SMURF!" Playful's voice rang through the village before her and Jokey came into view.

"THEY'RE BACK!" the Smurfs cheered as they ran to greet them.

All Smurfs gathered around them and a SMURF HUG! was in order, Papa Smurf made his way to the front.

Jokey opened his mouth but Playful stepped up "Oh Papa Smurf, he can't talk."

"What happened?" he asked

Jokey pointed at Prankster, to his mouth and then to Poet all while doing a spraying motion with his hands.

Papa tugged on his beard before making a comment "So let me get this straight," he said giving his beard another tug "Prankster sprayed the same potion on you as Gargamel did on Poet?"

Jokey shook his head (yes). "Oh my smurfs!" Papa exclaimed "the reverse spell I am afraid was destroyed."

"So what's going to happen then?" Playful asked taking Jokey's hand into hers and squeezing it.

"I am sure Homnibus can help us," Papa Smurf replied before turning to Prankster "I shall deal with when I get back and in the mean Hefty..Sir Smurfy make sure he does not try to get away."

"Yes Papa Smurf!" they both said together.

Papa Smurf, Jokey and Playful went to go see Homnibus, "Let us hope he has the cure."

**Disclaimer: Thanks for you reviews they really mean a lot to me :D/ Next chapter coming soon if you leave a review...I hope you are liking my story so far... I would also like to add that I do not own Smurfs just my plot and OC's and if there are any typos I will fix them. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Papa Smurf explained to Homnibus about the potion that he believed to be the same as the one that Gargamel used on Poet.

"Hmm..." the kind wizard said scratching the tip of his nose "I see Papa Smurf, I do believe I have a cure for it."

Playful smiled while Jokey cheered a silent cheer, he was going to be able to tell Papa Smurf what really happened and he was not going to leave out any detail. Papa Smurf helped Homnibus with get the potion while Jokey and Playful sat back and watched, Jokey looked over at Playful and smiled.

"You're going to feel like your smurfy self again," Playful said smiling back and giving his hand a tiny squeeze and without looking they quickly kissed.

"Alright Jokey, Papa said turning to him "it's all ready my little Smurf."

Jokey stood up, walked over and breathed it in, "P-Papa...Smurf," he said.

Playful had to hold herself back from running over and hugging him but instead she cried tears of joy. "Now my little Smurf," Papa said walking up to Jokey and placing a hand on his shoulder "tell me what happened."

"Oh Papa Smurf it was awful," Jokey explained "Prankster told me that Playful need my help and being the good Smurf that I am..I believed him."

"Then what happened?"

"I followed him deep into the forest where he said she was and then without warning he sprayed me with silence potion. It tasted terrible and that made me start coughing so much that I never noticed the trap that was set and my leg got caught in it. Unable to cry for help and hanging upside down he went into a laughing fit then we heard Gargamel coming. Prankster hid in the bushes and watched as Gargamel carried me off and I saw him point and laugh as at me as I screamed for help with no success."

"Is that so?" Papa asked with an angry face "Well then come my little Smurfs, I must go take care of this matter at once."

The Smurfs thanked Homnibus and bid him a farewell as they headed back to the village. Meanwhile back at the village Sir Smurfy was starting to get on Hefty's nervous from all his placing back and forth in front of Prankster with his sword held high.

"WILL YOU SMURF IT OFF!" Hefty snapped finally having up to here (which in a Smurfs POV was not that much).

Sir Smurfy stopped and looked back at Hefty "Why? Am I disturbing you?"

Hefty crossed his arms to his chest "You know as a matter of fact you are."

"Oh is that so?" Smurfy asked also crossing his arms "and what are you going to about it?"

Prankster just smiled and sat back to watch the two Smurfs argue. "You're just jealous!" Smurfy huffed as he puffed up his chest.

"Oh yeah, of what?" Hefty asked with a smirk "Of your little knight costume because let me tell you something I was already Sir Hefty."

Sir Smurfy rolled his eyes "I was smurfing about how Smurfette said I was smurfier then you."

Hefty just laughed "That's a pile of rotten smurfberries and you know it."

Smurfy glared at the laughing Smurf "If thou shan't not believe me then you shall ask my fine maiden."

"Your fine maiden?" Hefty asked "Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

Hefty shoved Smurfy and Smurfy pushed back "You shall now pay."

Both Smurfs were rolling around on the ground when Papa Smurf walked "Oh my smurfs!" he exclaimed "What's smurfing on here?"

Hefty and Sir Smurfy quickly stopped and pointed at each other "He started it!" they said at the same time.

Papa pinched the bridge of his nose "Well now I'm ending it."

The two Smurfs stood up and dusted themselves off "I will deal with you two later," Papa said pointing to the door "now out."

"Yes Papa Smurf," they said as they hung their heads and walked out.

"Now," Papa said turning his attention to Prankster "Why would you smurf and unsmurfy thing like this?"

Prankster was a loss for words at first until he forced himself to cry..."Oh Papa Smurf," he sobbed "I really did not mean for any of this to happen."

"They why didn't you let someone know where Jokey was?"

"Because," he sniffed "I was scared that if you Smurfs found out what I did then you would kick me and my brother out of you village..and I didn't want that happen again. Besides I did not see what happened to Jokey anyway."

Papa gently tugged on his beard remembering Jokey's story "But jokey said you did see him get carried away."

"He said that?" Prankster asked looking up at Papa Smurf "Well it's a lie,," he said placing a hand on his chest "Smurf's honor."

"Well then perhaps Jokey only thought you saw him," Papa suggested.

"Yeah that must be it," Prankster agreed breathing a sigh of relief.

"But that doesn't explain why you smurfed that potion on him."

Prankster quickly thought up a lie "I didn't know know what it did...Smurf's honor."

"Even so you must be punished for what you did," Papa Smurf said calmly "Jokey could have killed."

"Who cares," Prankster thought as he acted as if he was listening to Papa Smurf.

"If you and your brother are going to stay in our village then I forbid you to do anymore harmful pranks, got that?"

Prankster nodded "Oh yes Papa Smurf."

"And you are going to help Farmer in the fields for two weeks. "

Prankster did not like the sound of that but he had no choice but agree and as he walked out of the mushroom he was filled with such bitterness felt toward that blabber-mouth Smurf. "Get me in trouble will you? Well then next time you won't be so lucky."

"I'm going to have keep a close eye on that Smurf," Papa said as he watched Prankster walk away "he can not be trusted."

Jokey pulled Playful along with him as they made their way through the forest. "Jokey where are we going?" Playful asked with a smile

He smiled back "It's a surprise."

She followed him all the way to a large tree "The Great Oak?" she asked all confused

"Yeah," he said pulling her into the bushes under the tree "we need to talk."

She looked at "What about?"

"That kiss yesterday," he half whispered "it was a mistake."

"Oh," she sighed feeling nothing but hurt on the inside as her heart broke.

Jokey could see the hurt on her face "No," he said "that's not what a mean."

"Huh?" she asked keeping her tears from falling

"I mean it was all wrong," he tried to explain "here let me show you."

With that said he lifted her faced up to kissed her again and this time it was longer and more romantic. Playful's face grew hot as she kissed him back because she knew what he meant now, he was not saying that the kiss was a mistake just the moment.

Back at the village Sir Smurf and Hefty had been forced by Papa Smurf to make up because as he put it Family was more important then silly disagreements.

It was dinner time when Playful and Jokey made their way back into the village "Where have you two been?" Smurfette asked from across the table as they sat down with their food.

"Oh you know joke planing," Playful smiled

"Yeah," Jokey laughed "and it was fun."

Vanity sat down next to Berry "So Berry tells me you are planing a Fashion Show?"

"Yes Vanity," Cutie replied

"May I be in it?" he asked

"Why of course you can," Smurfette smiled

"Oh how smurfy," he smiled "I mean what's a fashion show without me?"

"A good one," Jokey teased

"Oh hardy..har har," Vanity fake laughed "that's so fun funny I forgot to laugh."

Playful smiled "Any smurf can be in the show if they want."

The Smurfs all smiled and began talking amongst themselves, Jokey looked around at everyone before he acted like he dropped something but in reality all he wanted to was hold Playful's hand. He wanted to keep their love from the others as long as possible because he did not want to be teased by the others and besides it was more fun having a secret...

_**Disclaimer: I wanted to thank everyone that reviewed, like I've said they really do mean a lot to me. If you want me to update faster then please leave more to give me a boost. I do not the the Smurfs just my plot and OC's...Hope you are enjoying my story so far**__**...Everybody's got something to hide except my monkey... Sorry for any typos... **_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Stupid Papa Smurf," Prankster huffed to himself as he pulled on a tough weed that even a strong Smurf like Hefty would still have trouble with it. "I hate this punishment!" he snapped as he looked around at all the weeds he had left in this field and to top it off when he was done here he still had a whole other field to deweed.

"HI Prankster," a cheerful voice said from behind

He turned quickly to see Playful standing behind him, "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing," she smiled "I just brought you a drink, that's all."

He glared up at her "Is this some kind of trick?"

"A trick?" she repeated pointing to herself "From me? Why would it be?"

"Because you might have a reason," he replied.

"Well I don't," she shrugged before holding out the glass of Smurfberry juice she brought him.

He took the juice slowly and then sniffed it. "I didn't poison it," she giggled

"Well I can't be too sure, can I?" he smirked

'I guess not," she replied placing her right hand tenderly on his shoulder

He smiled before taking a sip of the juice "Thanks,"

"Don't mention it," she smiled back before leaning forward and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Well smurf you later."

"Bye," he said as he drank the rest of his juice and watched her leave, "I wonder why she kissed me?"

Once out of his sight Playful quickly wiped her lips "YUCK! That was not smurfy at all but it will all be worth it in the end."

"What will be worth it in the end?" a voice asked from behind.

Playful turned to see Gumdrop standing behind her, "Oh gosh Gumdrop, I didn't see you there."

"I know," Gumdrop sighed "I get that a lot."

It was true Gumdrop was an extremely shy Smurf, she had light blue hair and always wore mismatched clothes. Sometimes she would be standing in a room with you all day and not even know she was there.

"What are you up to?" Playful asked

"Oh nothing," she whispered "just trying to smurf up some new recipes for my cook book."

"Well then why don't you go hang out with Greedy?" Playful suggested

"With Greedy?" Gumdrop repeated looking completely nervous "Oh no, I couldn't."

"Why not?"

Gumdrop blushed "Because he's so smurfy and I'm not."

Playful shook her head "But you are smurfy."

"That's not what Berry always says."

"Berry just goes for outer beauty," Playful replied "not inner and inner is what really counts any way."

"If you say so," Gumdrop smiled.

"Hey you two," Cutie smiled as her and Smurfette made their way over, "what are you two smurfing about about."

"I was just telling Gumdrop beautiful she is," Playful replied proudly.

The two girls smiled and agreed "You are,"

"No I'm not," Gumdrop sighed

"Do you want us to give you a make over?" Smurfette asked.

"Oh I think a makeover would be a smurfy idea," Cutie smiled

"But she doesn't have to do one if she doesn;t want to, right?" Playful asked looking over to the two babbling Smurfs.

"Oh, of course not," Smurfette said "it's completely up to her."

Gumdrop thought about this and was about to refuse until she tried to run her fingers through her hair and they got stuck from it being so untidy. "Okay," she smiled "I'll do it."

The two girls squealed "YAY! This is going to be fun."

Playful watched as they pulled Gumdrop off to Smurfette's house, she would have gone too but she was not very fond of makeovers. Instead she decided to go for a walk around the village for a bit.

"Hi Playful," Jokey smiled walking over to her with his surprise box "I got you present."

She already knew it was going to explode when she opened it but with the others around she did it to entertain them.

**"BANG!" **

"SURPRISE!" Jokey laughed and pointed

Playful wiped the black off her face and sighed "Jokey Smurf," she frowned "that was not funny."

"Yes it was!" he laughed again.

She smiled when he looked down at the box she was holding and stuck on the side was a short note telling her to go to the Great Oak in ten minutes.

Ten minutes later she made her over to the tree, "Hi Playful," Jokey said starting to smile as she walked closer.

"Jokey Smurf," she teased "you have some nerve to pull that joke on me and then invite me out here."

"Yeah I know," he laughed "and it worked."

"Now, what is so important that you had to go and smurf all of that?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I want to dance with you," he replied.

"Dance?" she asked "To what music?"

He grabbed hold of her "To the music in our hearts."

She blushed as they started dancing slowly to the sound of the birds chirping. Jokey pressed his cheek to hers as they danced, right now he was in Smurf Heaven being so close to her. The others would just mess it up if they knew and even if they did not meant it. He was supposed to be the Smurf that liked playing pranks on everysmurf not falling in love and besides it was way more fun to do everything secretly. As they danced Jokey could feel himself falling for her more and more and he hoped that whatever happened to her to make her older would never reverse. Yes as much as he hated to admit it he was in love with her and he always wanted her to near him. He also knew that someday they would have to let the others know but not yet. Not right now...

**Disclaimer: Thank you for all your reviews, they really made me feel good. Any way here is the chapter, hope you liked it. Please leave a review if you want me to continue this story. Peyo owns Smurfs, I just own plot and OC's...Have a Smurfy day! Thanks for reading... Sorry for any typos..I will be fixing later. **

**P.S. Whenever I think about Jokey and Playful, I always thing about the Backstreet Boys song " How Did I Fall In Love With You." If you haven't heard it then listen to it on youtube because I feel that it's their song...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Gumdrop's makeover was a success but even with a new look she was still to shy to face Greedy. Cutie tried her best to encourage her to go at least say (hi) but it was no use.

"I'm just not brave enough," she sighed "and besides why would he even want to talk to me?"

"Because you are a very interesting Smurf," Cutie told her "you also know a lot of good recipes I'm sure he would love to try."

"What for," she sighed again "he's already a good cook and I'm sure he doesn't want any of my recipes."

"You don't know unless you try."

Gumdrop could argue with that and so she sat there trying to think up a reason to go and talk to Greedy. "Maybe I should try," she told herself as she gathered up some courage to finally go talk to him "I mean what do I got to lose?"

Greedy was in his kitchen preparing lunch for the village when a knock on the door broke his concentration. "Yes?" he called "Who is it?"

"Gumdrop," the voice whispered

Greedy opened the door "Oh hello Gumdrop," he greeted "how can I help you?"

"May I come in," she asked sweeetly

"Gosh I don't know," he said "I'm kinda busy right know with luch and such."

"Well maybe I could help you," she said before she could catch her own words from escaping her mouth.

"You know how to cook?"

She smiled "Oh of course, I even have written some of my own cook books."

"Really?" he smiled "I'd love to take look ath them some time."

"You may," she blushed

"Alright then Gumdrop, you can help me."

Gumdrop followed him inside and startedd helping him cut vegetables for the soup he was working on. Meanwhile outside Brainy was walking around the village all jumpy like Scaredy.

"Hey Brainy," Hefty called as he jogged by causing the smarty Smurf to jump

"Oh Hefty don't do that!" Brainy scolded

Hefty stopped "Do what? All I did was say hi?"

"Yeah well, you still scared me,"

"I scared you?" Hefty laughed "Well why are you so scared?"

Brainy looked over each his shoulders first before explaining to Hefty "Because I got this unsmurfy feeling that Jokey is going to pop out somewhere and prank me."

Hefty started to laugh again "What makes you think that?"

Brainy glared at him "Jokey has not prank me in well over a week and I feel he is just binding his time just to have me let down my walls so he can get me."

"I think you are taking this way to serious,"

"Am I Hefty?" Brainy asked "Am I?"

Hefty thought about it for a moment "Well now that you mentioned it Jokey has not played any pranks on me lately or anysmurf for that matter."

Brainy just nodded "My point exactly. We stop him before he smurfs all."

"Maybe you're jumping to conculsions to fast," Hefty pointed.

"Well maybe," Brainy said walking away "but's always good to safe then it is to be sorry."

Little did either of them knew that Rambunctious had heard every word and was going to report it to his brother. "Maybe we can have a little fun?" he smirked to himself.

"Well I still think you're over reacting," Hefty called after Brainy.

"Oh yeah!" Brainy called back "if I am then where is he?"

Hefty did not have an answer but he knew deep down Brainy was wrong, then again where was Jokey?

Dreamy had asked Playful if she wanted to go cloud watching with him and she said she would but only if Jokey could go. At first Dreamy was hesitant about having the jokester come along but when Playful promised she would keep Jokey under control then he agree to let him come.

"So," Dreamy said to Playful when he got her alone for a few minutes "how long have you and Jokey been together?"

Playful blushed "Wha...? What are you talking about?"

Dreamy smiled "It's alright, I won't tell the others."

"I really don't know what you're talking about," she replied "we're just friends."

"I can see the way you two look at each other and that by all means is more then friendship," he explained "I mean you and I are friends and you don't look at me like that."

She sighed "A couple weeks."

"See I knew it," he teased

She blushed again "But we don't really want the others to know just yet."

He nodded "That's understandable."

"Oh and Dreamy," Playful said "you must promise not to tell anysmurf."

"I promise," he reassured her and gave her a quick hug.

Jokey had gone down by the river to pick some flowers for a joke he was planing and he was going to ask Playful to help him with it. When he returned back to where he left Dreamy and Playful he was caught off guard when he saw the two of them locked in an embrace. He did not want to jump to conclusions but he couldn't help to wonder what he had walked up on.

"Ah..hem," he said clearing his throat.

Playful and Dreamy quickly let go of each other fast and turned towards Jokey. Playful smiled and rushed over to Jokey "You're back!"

"Yeah," he smiled "but what was going on?"

"Nothing," she replied

"Sure didn't look like nothing," he retorted

"It really was nothing," Dreamy explained

"Yeah," Playful added "it's just Dreamy knows about us."

"Wha..How?" he asked

"Like I told Playful," Dreamy smiled "it was the way you two always look at each other and always seem to disappear together."

Jokey moved uneasily for now he did not feel comfortable with the fact that somesmurf knew about him and Playful.

"Aw..don't smurf it Jokey," Dreamy said patting him on the shoulder "my lips are sealed." And with that said they made their way over to a nearby hillside to watch the clouds.

_**Disclaimer: Thank you for your reviews...hope you liked this chapter..please review and let me know. I do not own Smurfs just the plot and OC's..Sorry for any typos but I will fix them later...**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Rambunctious could not wait to find his brother and tell him about what he heard the Smarty Smurf say.

"Really?" Prankster smiled as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"How much longer are you going to work out here in the fields?" Rambunctious asked looking around at the fields.

"A few more days," Prankster replied "but until then who says I can't have a little fun?"

"Well no one, as long as long as you don't get caught again," Rambunctious pointed out.

"That was not my fault," Prankster snapped "if that dumb Smurf never returned and got his voice back, Papa Smurf would never had found out."

"So what are you going to do?"

Prankster just smiled "I know exactly what I'm going to do."

xoxoxo

Dreamy, Jokey and Playful returned home after spending the entire afternoon on the hillside watching the clouds.

"What a smurfy day," Playful smiled

Dreamy nodded "We should do it again real soon."

"But not too soon," Jokey added.

"Well see ya two later," Dreamy waved as he walked back to his house.

"BYE!" Playful and Jokey called after him.

"Now," Playful said turning to Jokey "what's up with the flowers."

He smiled "Well I was thinking we could smurf a spell from Papa Smurf's Lab and turn them into water squirting flowers as soon as somesmurf smells them."

"I like it!" she smiled "but how are we going to smurf a spell from Papa?"

Jokey thought about it for a moment "Hmm...I got it!" he exclaimed "When Papa Smurf goes to dinner tonight, I'll go to his lab and find a spell."

"Oh I don't know Jokey," she sighed "that sounds like a dangerous plan. I mean you know how much Papa Smurf ((Loves)) having someone in his lab and besides he doesn't really stay long at dinner."

"Dangerous," Jokey laughed "Papa Smurf may get mad if finds out and I might be punished but it's nothing harsh."

"I know Papa Smurf is not dangerous," she explained "I was just stating the fact that you might get caught."

"True," Jokey said "but I won't need that much time."

"Time for what?" Brainy asked walking up to them "To prank me, is that it Jokey Smurf?"

Jokey and Playful exchanged looks before Jokey turned back to Brainy..."Don't give that look Jokey Smurf," Brainy scolded as he shook his finger at staring Smurf.

"What look?" asked Jokey "I don't know what you are talking about."

Brainy glared at him "Oh you'd want me to think that, wouldn't you?"

Jokey bursted into laughter "Aw..Brainy do you think I'm planning a prank on you? Well I hate to tell you this but I'm not and even if I was I would have gotten you a long time ago."

Not finding this amusing Brainy still had it in his mind that Jokey was lying "Well I still think you're planning something that I Brainy Smurf will be the target."

Jokey rolled his eyes and with his flower free hand grabbed Playful's hand, "Come on," he said gently pulling her away with him "we don't need this."

Playful followed Jokey leaving Brainy behind still talking "And as Papa Smurf always says..."

"Can you believe him?" Jokey asked once he knew they were far enough away from Brainy's ears, "I mean geez! I haven't even smurfed a prank on him in a while and he still mad at me."

Playful started giggle

"What?" he asked turning towards.

"Oh nothing," she teased

"Come on," he smiled "you better tell me before I do something you're not going to like."

"Oh yeah?" she asked "And what are you going to do about it?"

"Well," he said pretending thinking about it "I might be forced to find out your ticklish spots."

"You wouldn't," she smiled

He smiled back placing his flowers down on the ground and bringing his hands back up ready to strike "Try me."

"NO!" she squeak when his hands came towards her and before she knew it she was down on the ground trying her best to wiggle away from him. "Okay fine," she laughed "I'll tell you but you have to promise not to do that again."

Jokey stopped tickling her "I promise,"

Playful sat up "This is going to sound really weird but I think Brainy deep down misses having you prank him. I mean he grew use to it, you've pranked basically everyday haven't you?"

"Yeah," he replied "but he never enjoyed it like I sure did."

"I still think he misses them,"she said as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Well then," Jokey smiled "I'm going to have to prank him again."

cococo

That night for dinner Greedy had cooked up a storm with the help of his new friend Gumdrop. They had smurfed up wonderful dishes together, one of them being Gumdrop's homemade pasta dish. Greedy enjoyed being the first Smurf to sample her recipes before it went out to the others.

"Yum..Yum," he said when first sampled her pasta "I do believe this is going to be a wonderful friendship."

Gumdrop blushed when he said that "Thanks," she whispered "I hope so."

Outside Jokey watched from the shadows as Papa Smurf left his lab to head for dinner and once the elder Smurf was out of sight Jokey made his move. Inside the lab Jokey went straight to Papa's spell book, he glanced throught until he found the perfect spell to make his prank work. He quickly copied it and then closed the spell book to look as if he was never there.

Inside the Mess Hall Playful was nervous as she waited for Jokey's return, why was he taking so long? Papa Smurf was almost done with his supper.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Cutie asked coming up from behind causing Playful to jump a bit.

"Oh...um..yes," she said "I'm just eating it slowly."

"Why eat slowly?" Greedy asked "It tastes better when you eat it warm not cold."

Jokey had gone back to his house to safely hide the spell under his mattress nad on his way to the Mess Hall he could not help but to bring a special wrapped gift for a certain Smurf. "Boy..oh..boy.."he smiled "Brainy is going to like this." He sat it down gently onto the smarty Smurf's door step and walked away. Little did he know that Prankster had been watching and as soon as he left the sneaky Smurf was going to switch out the presents. "You're right Jokey," Prankster thought "he is going to like it."

When he entered the dinning area Playful breathed a sigh of relief when he gave a quick thumbs up. He got his food and made his way over to his normal seat.

"Jokey Smurf," Brainy said "why are you so late?"

"I was finishing something up in my house," he replied

"Like what?" Brainy asked "Because you like Papa Smurf always says...that meals are the most important part of a Smurfs life."

"Smurf it off Brainy!" Hefty snapped "Some of us are trying to eat our dinner in peace and we don't need to hear your mouth."

After dinner Brainy walked back to his house and when it came into view so did a familar wrapped gift. Brainy already knew what it was but he still felt a ping of happiness. "Hmmm," he said picking up the box "I wonder who this is from?"

From a distance a loud **BANG! **could be heard, Jokey who had been telling jokes to his fellow Smurfs stopped. That was not his surprise, it was to loud. All the Smurfs rushed over to where the bang came from and to their horror they found Brainy with a destroyed box and a burnt face. They all gasped and turned back to Jokey with a mad face...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smurfs just my OC's and plot. Please leave a review to see what happens next. Thanks for your reviews.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"Jokey Smurf!" Papa Smurf scolded as he made his way to the back where Jokey was "What have you done?"

"I..uh..uh," the young Smurf stuttered

"Well?" the elder Smurf asked rasing an eyebrow and placing his hands on his hips, "What do you have to say for yourself."

Jokey swallowed hard before he answered "I swear I don't know how this happened."

Hefty took the Surprise box from Brainy "Well this is your box, isn't?"

Jokey looked closely at the ruined box "It looks like one of my boxes but mine don't explode that hard. I would never use that much powder."

"Don't listen to him Smurfs," Brainy mumbled "he smurfed it on purpose."

"No I didn't," Jokey argued "I would never hurt you or anysmurf."

"Yeah right," Brainy whispered "I always knew this would happen someday."

Papa Smurf sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose "Jokey go to my lab."

"Yes Papa Smurf," the little Smurf said as he hung his head.

In his lab Papa Smurf proceeded to tell Jokey the punishment he was going to be getting, even through Jokey knew deep down that, that was not his surprise but he did not know how to prove it.

"Now I'm terribly sorry to be doing this to you my little Smurf," explained Papa Smurf "but you have left me no choice."

Jokey stomach hurt like he had been punched in it and no matter how much he would try to deny it Papa Smurf was having believing that he was innocent.

"You see Jokey," Papa continued "all those pranks you pulled and one was bound to hurt someone someday."

"But," Jokey started to say "I always make my surprises with a small amount of powder as to not to harm anysmurf."

Papa Smurf just shook his head "Jokey I am sorry but you can not smurf a prank for two weeks."

"Yes Papa Smurf,"

"And you must stay in your house for a week, only to come out for meals and work."

"Yes Papa Smurf," he sighed slowly getting up and walking to the door.

Papa Smurf felt bad but he did what he thought was right, so before dinner he decided to go see how Jokey was doing. He knocked on the door and wainted for Jokey to invite him in.

"Who is it?"

"Jokey it's Papa Smurf," he said

Jokey hesitated for a moment before opening the door. "Hi Papa Smurf," he said "won't you come in."

"Why thank you," replied Papa as he stepping into the house. "Now Jokey you understand why you are being punished, right?"

"Yeah I understand," Jokey sighed "but that was not my surprise."

Papa Smurf pinched the bridge of nose "Let's not do this again."

"But Papa Smurf I know my surprise and that was not one of them."

"If it was not yours then who's was it?" asked Papa

"I'm not sure," Jokey replied "but I'm leaning towards Prankster."

"Prankster," Papa repeated "hmmm..prehaps you're right, I should go have a word with him."

"Oh yes Papa Smurf," Jokey smiled "you should."

Papa Smurf cleared his throat "Ahem..Jokey would you happen to have anything to drink?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Jokey replied walking over to a pitcher of fresh smurfberry juice and pouring it "here you go."

"Thank you," Papa replied as he took the glass from him and began drinking it.

After finishing the glass he and Jokey walked out of the house to go to dinner but on the way over to the Mess Hall Papa Smurf collasped.

"PAPA SMURF!" Jokey exclaimed

"What's smurfing on here?" Hefty asked quickly rushing over.

"It's Papa," Jokey explained "he just collasped."

"Here," Hefty said "help me get him to his house."

"Right," Jokey nodded

By the time the two them got the elder Smurf back to his house a crowd of Smurfs had gathered around.

"What is wrong with Papa Smurf?" one Smurf asked

"Yeah!" another shouted.

Rambunctious stepped forward "It looks like he was posioned."

"Posioned?" the crowd of Smurfs repeated "How?"

"Did he eat or drink anything?" Rambunctious asked

When Jokey heard that he went pale "The Smurfberry juice," he whispered

"What was that?" Hefty asked placing his hands on his hips.

"I gave Papa Smurf some Smurfberry juice,"

"That settles it," Rambunctious sighed "it seems to me that Jokey Smurf posioned your beloved Papa Smurf just because he was being punished for his crimes."

"That's not true!" Jokey snapped "I would never do that to Papa Smurf!"

"Yeah so leave him alone!" Playful added

Completely ignoring them Rambunctious continued to tell the Smurfs that they should act quickly if they wanted to save Papa Smurf.

Hefty and Handy quickly scanned Papa's books for an anitdote but without knowing the exact cause it could be hopeless.

"Can I smurf a hand?" Jokey asked from the doorway

"No I don't think so," Handy said

"Haven't you done enough?" Brainy asked from behind.

Jokey turned back to him and to his surprise Papa had managed to smurf up a cream to help Brainy's burns go away within a few hours.

"I'm going to be running some tests on that juice you gave Papa and if it turns out that you were the one that poisioned him..." Brainy explained shaking his head.

xooxoxox

After finding what they hoped to be potion Hefty and Handy gave it to Papa Smurf. All the Smurfs gathered around waiting and hoping that everything was going to be alright. Papa Smurf opened his eyes "Oh my smurfs," he said "what happened?"

"You were posioned," Hefty explained

Papa Smurf sat up rubbing his head "Yes..yes I remember that happening now."

"And do you know by who?" Handy asked

"Yes," Papa replied

"Who?" both Handy and Hefty asked

"By Jokey Smurf."

_**Disclaimer: Next chapter coming very soon...Thank you for your reviews and thanks for making my story have 100 reviews...hope to get more :D Anyway Peyo owns Smurfs I own plot and OC's... As of right now I am working on the next chapter and will get it faster if you leave a review...because they make me write faster for some reason... Sorry for any typos..**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Brainy ran tests on the juice and later that day the results were in. "So it appears the poison was found in the juice that was given to you Papa Smurf."

Prankster listened from outside of the window and smiled. "Papa Smurf is my puppet from that potion I placed in that juice and now to get him to do my biding."

"Brainy gather everysmurf in the center of the village in fifteen minutes," Papa said.

"Yes Papa Smurf," Brainy replied.

Fifteen minutes later everysmurf was gathered round as Papa Smurf made his anouncement. "My littles Smurfs it pains me to say this but I feel that Jokey has become to dangerous to stay in our village, so it is with a heavy heart that I must banish him from our home."

Jokey's heart sank, how could Papa Smurf just kick him out when he did not get a chance to tell his side of the story? Oh heck, what was his side? No-Smurf would believe him anyway, well maybe one he thought as he glanced over at her. Playful had a look of hurt and shock on her face as she processed what was just said, she grasped onto Jokey's hand and did not want to let it go. Jokey squeezed her hand back "This isn't fair," she whispered.

"And no-Smurf is to go help him once he is gone,"

"But Papa Smurf," Jokey said "I swear I did not know that juice was bad, honest."

Papa sighed "I'm sorry Jokey but I don't believe you."

"I would never hurt you Papa Smurf," Jokey replied as he sniffed back a few tears.

"Rambunctious, smurf him out of here," Papa said as he stepped down off the mushroom he had been standing on "now the rest of you get work and do not follow us."

The Smurfs all watched with either a hurt, angry or shocked look on their faces as Jokey walked away with Rambuctious and Papa Smurf. How could one little Smurf go through all that he went through in less then a year and for what? To Playful it definitely did not add up and she aimed herself to get to the bottom of it. "Maybe it's time to work on that kiss I gave Prankster?" she thought "I just know he's behind it and the only way to find out is for him to trust me."

xoxoxoox

"Okay," Papa Smurf said stopping just outside of the village "if you really want to stay in the village you must defeat Rambunctious abd Prankster in a fighting match."

Jokey swallowed hard "B-b-but,' he stuttered

"WHAT!" Papa snapped causing Jokey to jump a little "Are you saying that you do not wish to stay in the village? After I rasied you from a sweet Smurfling to "This"."

"This?" Jokey thought before answering "But I thought you loved me?"

"I did," explained Papa "but when you try to kill me with poison, well that changes everything."

"But I don't know how that poision got in there," Jokey tried to explain but it just seemed to slip right over Papa Smurf's head as the elder Smurf ignored him.

"Hey Prankster," Papa Smurf smiled "now it will be your job to bring smiles to everysmurfs faces."

"Gladly," Prankster smiled back

Papa Smurf gave the two Smurfs a hug before turning back to the banished one "Oh what?" he asked "You're still here?"

Jokey opened his mouth to say something but nothing seemed to come out. "Well?" Papa Smurf asked "Do you or don't you accept the challenge?"

Jokey looked down at the ground remembering the fight with Brainy when he was under the Hate Hex or when Sniper used him for his own punching bag.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on ya!" Rambunctious laughed

"I want to stay in the village," Jokey whispered as a single tear rolled down his little blue cheek "my family is there."

Papa Smurf gave Rambunctious and Prankster a nod...

xoxoxoxo

Forty minutes later Playful saw the three Smurfs return without Jokey and her heart sank, how could Papa Smurf banish him when he was not even certain that Jokey had tried to poision him. As they got closer she saw Rambunctious's hand wrapped up for some reason, "Strange," she thought "I wonder why his hand is wrapped up?"

"He didn't even put up a fight!" Prankster laughed "all he did was cower on the ground and beg."

"Yeah but I busted my hand up pretty bad on his hard face," Rambunctious frowned holding up his wrapped hand "but oh well, it was worth it."

"No please," Prankster mocked "I promse I won't do anymore jokes...I'll be good."

Playful could not believe what she was hearing, those jerks were making fun of whatever they did to Jokey and it was making her sick. She could not take it anymore, she just to get away from there. She quickly ran to her house and shut the door. No sooner did she close the door did a knock come... "W-who is it?" she asked wiping some tears from her eyes.

"Dreamy," a voice replied

"Come in," she called back.

He opened the door "Oh Dreamy they hurt him," she cried throwing her arms around him.

"There..there," Dreamy whispered patting her on the back...

"I hate this," she sobbed "I must go find him."

Dreamy nodded "I agree with you and don't worry I'll help you."

"How?" she sniffed

"I'll make sure no one notices you are gone," he replied

"You would do that for me?''

"Of course," he smiled "I mean what are friends for?"

Playful smiled "Oh thank you Dreamy, you're the best."

"I know," he replied "but you have to wait until after supper because that's when Papa is relaxing for the evening."

"Right," she nodded.

xoxoxo

After dinner Playful waited for Dreamy to tell her it was safe to leave and when he did she quickly slipped out of the village un-noticed.

"JOKEY!" she called "JOKEY WHERE ARE YOU?"

The sound of her voice reached him but all he could do was hide. As much as he wanted to run to her and embrace her, he could not. He was ashamed of what Prankster and his brother did to him. A few tears begam to flow down her cheeks as she continued to look for him, "Jokey please," she whispered "I love you."

Meanwhile back in the village Prankster and Rambunctious had just settled into a newly vacant house, "Oh smurf," Prankster laughed "I can't believe I got him banished."

"You know," Rambunctious said "you're not going to be able to keep this up for much longer, someone is going to find out."

Prankster just waved him off "You don't know what the smurf you're talking about."

Rambunctious folded his arms arcoss his chest "Oh no," he smirked "well they sure found out the last time you did something like this at out last village."

"Yeah but this time they won't" he laughed "not as long as I have Papa Smurf on my side."

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head Rambunctious said "That potion won't last foreverm you know."

"Yes it will," Prankster smiled "I'll make sure of it."

xoxoxox

Playful sat down on the edge of River Smurf "Where are you Jokey?" she asked herself as she let out a sigh.

Jokey was watching her from a short distance away, he took a deep breath and made his way over to her. "Playful," he said softly as he stepped out of the bushes.

She turned to see him standing behind her and without thinking she rushed over to him. "Oh Jokey," she cried as she hugged him close.

"Ouch," he wimpered

She quickly let go of him and took a step back and to her horror she saw what those two had done to him.

"Your face," she whispered as she gently brought his left hand up to his right side of his face, where a dark purple spot had formed along with some dried blood from the corner of his lip. But that was not just all, he had small purple spots running down his arms but the one that caught her attention was a sickly colored purple mark on his belly.

Jokey saw her staring at it and he began to feel uncomfortable, she sensed this and quickly turned her attention on something else.

"Here," she whispered taking his hand "let's get you cleaned up."

She lead him down by the river's edge and removed her hat, she dipped it into the water and then gently dabbed away the dried blood from his mouth. "Jokey I'm so sorry this happened to you and I promise I am going to get to the bottom of it."

Jokey stopped her hand as she brought it back up to dab off more blood "Please," he begged "don't mess with those two."

"But what about you?" she asked

He sighed "I just don't want you to hanging around them."

"Believe me I would rather not be anywhere near them but Dreamy and I are bent on finding you some justice."

"Dreamy's helping you?" he asked

"Yeah," she replied "but don't worry we'll be careful."

Jokey looked deep in her eyes for a moment before replying "Just be careful."

"I will."

After wiping the rest of the blood from his face Playful and Jokey laid back to look up at the stars. "Jokey," she whispered.

"Yeah," he whispered back.

"Look at the sky, tell me what do you see? Just close your eyes and describe it to me."

Jokey closed his eyes as she continue to talk, "The stars are sparklingand that's what I see when I look through your eyes."

Jokey blushed before replying "I see them too, everytime you smile and then I know my life is worth living. Here in the dark our two hearts are one and I wanna stay with you forever."

The two of them cuddled up together as they continued to watch the stars...Playful could not help but to wonder how she was going to trick Prankster into splilling the beans but she had a good feeling about it...

_**Disclaimer: Thank you for your reviews they really mean a lot to me:D Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know if you did. Peyo owns the Smurfs I just own the Plot and OC's...Next chapter coming soon if you review...;D Will Playful trick Prankster or will he get the best of her? Sorry for any typos... **_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Playful's POV:**

I opened my eyes just as the sun was coming up the next morning, the crisp morning air felt good as I inhaled a deep breath and let it exhale slowly. Last night felt like a dream, it started out as a nightmere but then ended up a sweet dream. After star gazing we ended up cuddled up together but then I thought it would be a good idea to become a little flirty by giving a him soft kiss on the places that hurt the most... I turned to see Jokey still close to me and I knew I always wanted to be with him. I felt a small smile formed in the corner of my mouth as I gazed upon his sleeping face.

"Oh Jokey," I whispred "I love you so."

I sighed and then slowly rose to my feet "Well I better be getting back."

"Where are you going?" Jokey asked now sitting up behind me.

"I told you last night," I explained "I going to catch that liar Prankster in his lies. I just know he's behind this."

He looked up at me with worry in his eyes "Why don't you stay?"

"Jokey..I,"

He quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around me "No listen," he said "we could start our own Smurf village where I could be the Papa and you that Mama."

I just shook my head "We have friends and family there and to just leave them would not be the answer."

"Papa Smurf banished me... remember?" he asked

"Of course I remember," I said feeling my heart drop inside my chest "how could I forget?"

"Well then don't go back," he said taking my hand into his and lifting it to his lips.

I blushed as he gently kissed it "As romantic as that sounds, I want to find justice."

He sighed "Okay, then I guess I won't stop you but you have to promise me you come back to me safely."

"Promise," I smiled.

I turned to walk back towards the village but he again stopped me, "What?" I asked before he kissed me on the lips.

"Be careful," he whispered before letting me go.

xoxoxo

"There you are," Dreamy panted as ran towards the edge of the forest to greet me "I waited for you all night."

"I know," I replied "I'm sorry but I could not just leave him out there all alone."

"I understand," he said "okay you ready to find out the truth?"

"As always," I smiled

"Let's go get some breakfast," he said leading the way over to Greedy's Mess Hall.

"Hi Playful," Gumdrop smiled making eye contact with me "would you like to try some apple cinnamon porridge."

"You should," Greedy said walking over with a fresh batch of smurfberry muffins "because it sure is tasty."

"Sure," I replied "sounds really yummy."

"Sure does," Dreamy smiled "I'll have some as well."

Gumdrop served us up some of her porridge and I asked Greedy for two muffins. "Now who's being greedy," he joked as he handed me the extra muffin.

"I guess I'm just really hungry this morning," I shrugged.

Dreamy and I settled down at our normal spots at the table but the empty seat beside me was just a reminder of the mission I had bestowed upon myself but in the end it would all be worth it. Just as I had got settled Rambunctious and his brother walked in and I could feel the blood running through my veins go hot. Dreamy placed a supporting hand on my shoulder to calm me down, I gave him a nod to let him know I was okay.

After breakfast I decided to try and make my move on that no good rotton Smurf, so when Prankster was all I moved in.

"Morning Prankster," I said with a forced smile.

"What do you want?" he frowned

"How are you today?"

"Just fine," he smiled "never better, now that troublesome Smurf is gone."

"That's great news," I said through gritted teeth

"Don't you miss him?" he asked "I know he was your best friend."

"No," I lied feeling a shock of guilt as I said it.

"Well then," he smiled inching closer to me "how do I know you're smurfing the truth?"

I shrugged "Well then I guess you are just going to have to trust me."

"Sorry but I'm not going to trust a dumb Smurfette such as yourself."

"Dumb?" I repeated in my head before letting the anger get best of me and my hand slapped acrossed his cheek hard.

"I like your temper," he smirk

"PRANKSTER!" Rambunctious called from Papa Smurf's Lab "COME HERE!"

As I watched the rat leave Dreamy came up behind me, "We need a plan and that flirty fluff is not going to work with him."

I sighed "You know Dreamy, I think you're right."

"Maybe we could trick Brainy into making us a truth potion or something," he suggested.

"That's a SMURFTASTIC idea," I smiled.

"I know," he smiled back "now come on let's go trick him."

xoxoxxoxoxoxo

"Oh no Dreamy," I said really loud just outside of Brainy's house "I don't think he smurf up anything like that."

"Come on this is Brainy we're smurfing about," Dreamy said trying to keep a straight face.

Our plan must have worked because Brainy's head poked out of his window, "What are you two Smurfs smurfing about?" he asked.

We glanced up at him "Oh nothing," Dreamy smiled "Playful said that you can not smurf up a Truth Potion and I say you can."

Brainy puffed up his chest and smiled "Well Dreamy Smurf you are correct, as a matter of fact Papa Smurf just showed how to just the other day."

Dreamy gave me a side glance as Brainy began his long story about making the potion..."So in conclusion Papa Smurf told me to never make one."

"But you could make one if you wanted to?" Dreamy asked before turning to me "See I told ya."

I shook my head "That doesn't prove anything. I mean all we are is going by his word, where's the proof?"

"But I really can make one," he protested

"Then prove it," I smirked

"Alright I will," he said "I just have to smurf together the ingredients."

xoxoxxoxo

Later that day Brainy informed us that it would take a day or so to brew and the Dreamy would have his proof to win "our bet". At dinner I again asked for extra food and when nosmurf was looking I stashed it into a small basket under the table.

"So Playful, what are you going to wear to the fashion show?" Berry asked from across the table.

"Um..well..I'm not really sure yet," I stuttered.

"Well you better hurry up," she said

"Relax," Smurfette piped up "she's got plenty of time."

"Oh please," Vanity said "she's only got a two months."

"I'm sure I'll find something by then," I shrugged.

xoxox

Just like the night before I slipped out of the village unnoticed and back to Jokey with my baskey of food for him.

"Thanks," he smiled "but you didn't have to, I have all the smurfberries I could want."

"Yeah but I figured you would want some of Greedy's cooking," I explained.

He took a bite of the muffin "Well then you thought right."

When he was done he asked if I would stay again and I of course said "Yes."

"So how did it go with Prankster?" he asked

"Well not good at first but then Dreamy came up with a plan to trick Brainy into making us a truth potion."

He laughed "Good ol' Brainy, too bad he's mad at me."

"Oh he'll get over it," I told him.

He nodded "Yeah I hope so."

xooxoxoxo

Jokey's POV:

Playful fell asleep beside again and I can't help but to feel all this warm feelings inside of me when she's near. I am really lucky to have her with me and for her to care for me so much. I never really had anyone, well besides Papa Smurf (Papa Smurf...the very mention of his name in my mind bring nothing by heartach to me right now.) He just stood back and watched Prankster hold me back well Rambunctious hit me, even when I begged he shown no drop of sadness for me. I pray that he was just under some kind of enchantment or something because if he wasn't that would really hurt. But back to Playful, I really hope her Dreamy can find me justice and get those two in trouble for what they did. I just want to go back to the way things were, with me giving everysmurf one of my surprises or something just as funny.

I could feel Playful move just a tiny bit so I turned to her and gently kissed her on the tip of her nose before turning over closing my eyes for the night... "Goodnight...my love," I whisper and unknowing to me she was awake and whispered back "Goodnight."...

_**Disclaimer: Thanks for you reviews they really mean a lot to me, well here is another chapter in my long story but do not fret not that many are in POV..unless you think I should...Any way please leave a review they make me so happy and I write more when I'm happy :D Peyo owns the Smurfs I just own the plot and OC's...Please remember to tell me how I am doing... Thanks for reading my story... Ps...Sorry for any typos..will fix soon...**_


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Today was the day Playful and Dreamy were going to find out the truth about what had happened to Papa Smurf. They watched as Brainy put his final touches on to the potion, "Is it ready yet, Brainy?" Playful asked in a annoyed tone.

"Almost Smurfling," he replied in an equally annoyed tone,

"I'm not a Smurfling," she said through gritted teeth.

"You'll always be a Smurfling to me," he huffed

She opened her mouth to say something else but Dreamy nudged her into the side and whispered..."If you want him to finish this thing then I if I were you I'd keep my mouth shut."

As much as she hated to agree with him she knew he was right. Whatever insult Brainy might dish out unknowingly, she would just have to ignor them.

Twenty minutes had gone by when Brainy finally turned to them all smiles "See I told you I could smurf one. For you see... I Brainy Smurf...is the smartest Smurf in the...HEY!"

"Oops...Sorry," Playful smirk as she gently knocked into him to get a closer look. "How do you it's going to work?"

Dreamy knew it was his turn to distract Brainy..."Are you doubting the great Brainy?"

"Great?" Brainy repeated all smiles "Why Dreamy, I never knew you thought of me as great."

"Oh yeah," Dreamy lied "you are the smartest Smurf in the village."

"Why thank you Dreamy," Brainy said puffing out his chest.."Why I bet you would love a copy of the newest addition of  Quotations of Brainy Smurf."

"Um..Sure..," Dreamy said through a false smile "I would love a copy."

Playful used this to her advantage and slipped out three small viles from under her hat. After filling them up she quickly closed them and placed them back under her hat.

"Gee thanks Brainy," Dreamy said as he walked back carrying four books.

"Anytime Dreamy," Brainy smiled before turning to Playful "What about you? Would you like some copies of my books?"

Playful opened her mouth to refuse but Dreamy felt it was only right that if he had to suffer she would have to as well. "Oh course she would," he smirk "as a matter of fact she told right before we got here that she would love to read your books."

"Really?" Brainy asked in complete shock "Well it's about time that some Smurfs started reading my Quotations, they are very educational."

Playful glared over at Dreamy who just smiled and shrugged, "Here you go," Brainy said proudly as he handed her the book "enjoy."

"Oh I will," she smiled all the while thinking (I should use this book to smack Dream upside the head but I won't do that, he's my friend.)

"Okay see ya later Brainy," Dreamy called as he made his way to the door.

"Yeah, see ya!" Playful called quickly following Dreamy over to the door.

"Bye," Brainy waved..

Once outside Dreamy asked Playful if she managed to get any of the potion. "Why of course," she smirked bringing out the three viles of the liquid.

"Good," he smiled "now the next question is how are we going to give it Prankster?"

"We could always slip into a drink or his food," Playful suggested

"But what if that fails?"

"Then we move on to Plan B," she shrugged

"And might I ask, what is Plan B?" he asked placing the books down and folding his arms across this chest.

"I haven't thought of it yet," she smiled weakly "have any suggestions?"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head "No but I sure we could think of something."

xoxoxoxox

Playful's POV:

At first we tried to smurf some in Prankster's Smurfberry juice, I tried to talk to Greedy or Gumdrop but they were so busy in the kitchen that whatever I said went in one ear in and out the other. So when neither one of them were looking I added a few drops in to a glass and added the juice, now I would just have to wait until Prankster made his appearance.

An annoying laugh bursted into the Mess Hall and in walked Prankster followed by his equally annoying brother. They had walked over to get their food when Prankster noticed me staring at him and he took upon his own to walk over to me.

"Well," he smirked "it looks like you have eyes for me."

"Please don't flatter yourself," I retored

"Aw, come on," he flirted "I know you like me."

I felt sick when he said that but I put on a fake smile "You know," I cooed "you are a hunk-a-smurf."

"Yes I know," he smirked "and I'm feeling a bit thirsty."

Right there was my chance "Here," I said holding out the glass of juice "you can have mine."

"Why thank you," he said taking the drink from me then warning he dumped it right over my head. "You think I don't know what you are doing?" he snapped "believe or not but I am a very smart Smurf, well that and Brainy let it slip last night that he had a truth potion brewing."

I was in shock as the cool liquid dripped down over me "You're a jerk, you know that," I whispered as tears foamed in my eyes "and for your information I was just trying to be nice to you."

"And how do I know you are smurfing the truth?" he asked with a sick twisted smile.

"HEY!" Greedy shouted rushing over to me "What the smurf is going on here?"

"Well tubby!" Prankster barked causing Greedy's jaw to drop open "that is none of your business."

"Actually it is my business," Greedy retorted

"Oh yeah and how so?" Prankster asked placing his hands on his hips.

"Well you are in my Mess Hall,"

"Then how about we take this outside?" Rambunctious asked as he came up behind his brother.

My thoughts went back to Jokey all beat up before I turned to Greedy "It's not worth it,"

"I'm not going to fight either of you but I think it's disrespectful to dump juice on a Smurfette."

Both Smurfs looked over at each other and started laugh "I can't believe fatso is giving us lessons," Prankster laughed.

"I'm not fat," Greedy hissed "I'm just big boned."

"Big Boned," both said at the same time and then laughed even harded.

"What the smurf is going on here?" a voice asked entering the Mess Hall.

I looked up to see Hefty and Handy walking followed by everyone else, "Are you bothering my friends?" Hefty demanded as he walked across the room.

"No," Rambunctious answered "it's your friends who are bothering us."

Hefty looked from them to us before coming to a conclusion "Then why is Playful drenched in smurfberry juice?"

"Because," Prankster explained "this wrench of a Smurf tried to slip me truth potion."

"Truth potion?" Handy asked "for what?"

"Well she thinks I have something to do with why Jokey was smurfed out of here."

That was it he had trapped himself in and now I just had to get it out of him, I mean how could he possible known why I wanted a truth potion unless he was guilty?

"Are you?" Hefty asked with his arms now across his chest "because it just seems really weird how none of this stuff happend until you Smurfs came around."

A small smiled formed in the corner of his mouth "Now why would I want that Jokey Smurf thrown out of here? I guess he was just a bad egg, remember he did posion Papa Smurf."

"Well I think you did it," I blurted

'Did what?" he asked turning towards me.

"I think you were the one that posioned Papa Smurf and blamed it on Jokey just because you are jealous of him."

"Jealous?" he laughed "Of what? That he has you as a girlfriend, don't think I did not see you two sneek off together all those times."

I could feel my face go hot when he smurfed those words because no soon as he smurfed them did I hear soft murmurs from the others.

"What about how you and Rambunctious beat him up?" I spat as I tried to shake off the words he said.

"How do you know about that?" he asked

"Because," I snapped "I went looking for him after you two came back."

"So you broke Papa Smurf's rule?"

"Yes I did," I said "because I knew you had done something to him and I was right."

"Tsk..tsk," he said shaking his "I wonder what Papa Smurf would say if he found out that you broke his rules?"

"I will tell what he would say," Papa Smurf said walking in "he would say, what's this all about my little Smurfs?"

"Oh Papa Smurf," I cried "Prankster had something to do with you being posioned."

"What?" he asked turning towards Prankster.

"That's not true," Prankster lied "you know Jokey did it to you."

"My mind is really fuzzy," Papa Smurf said "I need to sit down."

Hefty quickly rushed to get Papa Smurf a chair "Here ya go Papa Smurf,"

"Why thank you my little Smurf," Papa sighed as he sat down "now what's smurfing on?"

Both Prankster and I tried to talk at the same time "One at a time my littlr Smurfs," Papa said waving a hand at us.

"I'll start," Prankster piped up

"Okay fine," Papa sighed "you may start Prankster."

"Playful was trying to sneak a truth potion into my drink," he explained

"Wait," Papa Smurf said cutting him off "how do you know this and why would she want to do that?"

"Because she thinks that somehow I am the reason Jokey was smurfed out of the village and besides Brainy let it slip that he was brewing a truth potion, thus having me put two and two together."

"Jokey's gone?" Papa asked in amazment

"But Papa Smurf," I said speaking up "you were the one that banished him, don't you remember?"

"I was?" he asked scratching his the side of his head "I do not recall banishing him."

"You did Papa Smurf," Hefty added "because you were so mad about being posioned."

"Yeah," Prankster nodded "and Jokey the one that did it."

"But that doesn't sound like Jokey at all,"

"I agree Papa Smurf," I added "and that's why I know Prankster had something to do with."

"Um... Papa Smurf?" Greedy asked stepping forward "I think Playful might be onto something, I mean if you think about there have been a few things that have gone wrong since those two Smurfs have been here."

"Like what?" Rambunctious snapped

"Well Prankster did use the spray on Jokey where he couldn't talk and had him captured by Gargamel." I said "And you both were just making fun of Greedy right before everyone got here."

"But Papa Smurf," Prankster said putting on his fake tears "you remember I said I was sorry about that."

"Oh knock it off Prankster," Rambunctious snapped "I told you that this was going to happen sooner or later, so you might as well give it up now."

Prankster looked at his brother in complete shock "What are you doing?" he whispered.

"I am tried of moving around," he explained "I just want to settle down for once."

All the Smurfs gathered around to listen, Rambunctious turned to Papa Smurf "I am truly sorry but I can not lie anymore. Prankster was the one that put a potion into your juice to make you feel posioned so he could control you. That's why you banished Jokey without even realizing it. "

I had known I was right all along but it still angered me when I heard this, how could they do that to someone?

"I see," Papa Smurf said giving his beard a slight pull

"Don't listen Papa Smurf," Prankster begged "it's a lie."

"It's not a lie," Rambunctious sighed "you remember that bad burn Brainy got from tha gift? Well Prankster switched them."

Then without warning Prankster really broke down crying "I can't help that all the my pranks are unsmurfy but it's just that way I am."

"Papa Smurf, could you smurf something up to make him more smurfy?" asked Handy.

"Hmm...Maybe I could try that spell I did on Smurfette but there is no way to know for sure it is going to work."

"Oh please Papa Smurf...could you try?" Prankster pleaded.

"We will sure try," Papa said with a smile before turning back to me "Playful go get Jokey amd bring him home."

"Yes Papa Smurf!" I exclaimed as through my arms around him.

xoxoxoxoxxo

I ran all the way to the place where I had left Jokey and when I saw him I felt tears of happiness flow down my cheeks. He turned to me and saw me crying "What's wrong?" he asked

"You get to come home," I smiled

"I do?" he smiled back starting to cry his own tears of joy..."Oh look," he sniffed "I'm not supposed to cry.."

We rushed over to each other and our lips met, I could feel myself melting on the inside. As we walked back to the village together my hand was closed in tightly in his.

**_Disclaimer: Okay sorry it took so long to update this story but thanks for your reviews...This story is almost over but I am planing on a sequel if you thinks it's a good idea...Please leave a review and let me know ;D I would also like to add that do not own the Smurfs... Sorry for any typos, I will fix them soon. Have A Smurfy Day/_**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

A few months had gone by since the day Prankster confessed and life in the village could not have been more beautiful. You see Papa's magic had helped him and now he felt real smurfy all the time. He even renamed himself Magician Smurf or Magic for short because he he had a lot of fun doing magic tricks for the Smurflings.

"Smurfaroo!" Snappy exclaimed "I wanna be a magician just like you when I grow up."

"Oh please," Brainy mumbled "being a magician is nothing, it's just being a master of illusion and any Smurf can do it."

"Oh yeah," Magic smirked "then why don't you do the next act oh Great Brainy, I'm going smurf a break."

"Alright I will," Brainy said walking over and taking Magic's wand "and then you Smurflings will see how easy it is to fool simple minds."

"Oh great," Snappy whispered to the others.

Brainy stepped on to the small stage "Now I just need an assistant, do I have any volunteers?"

No one spoke up "Okay then will just have to choose one myself," he huffed quickly scanning area "hmm..how about Clumsy?"

Just as he said Clumsy's name he walked by "Gosh Brainy, I would love to but I can't."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm going with Smurfette and Cutie to pick some smurfberries," he explained

"Okay fine," Brainy sighed "then I'll just have to find some other Smurf."

"I'll do it!" Jokey smiled

"You?" Brainy asked "Absosmurfly not."

"Why not?" Jokey asked

"Because I know if you were my assistant you would make a fool of me."

"Me make a fool out you?" Jokey smirked "Sorry to tell ya this Brainy but ya already did the day you were smurfed."

"Oh ha..ha," Brainy faked laughed before rolling his eyes "Oh alright, you can be my assistant just as long you don't do anything funny."

"Don't worry Brainy," Jokey nodded "I won't."

"Why do I not believe him?" Brainy quietly asked himself..."Okay Smurflings, ready to dazzled?"

"Hey guys," Playful greeted the Smurflings as she walked over "what's going on?"

"Oh Brainy is just showing us how easy it is to do magic tricks," Slouchy shrugged

"Yeah," Buddy sighed "so he's basically ruining it for us."

"And Jokey's his assistant," added Magic

"Really?" Playful asked trying to hind her smile "now this I got to see."

Brainy stood up on the stage wearing Magic's purple cape and top hat, Playful and the Smurflings all started to giggle.

"And might I ask what's so funny?" he demanded

"You," Playful laughed "you big goof."

"I'll show you goof," he mumbled before turning his attention to his smiling assistant "okay for my first trick is going to be..."

Brainy cracked his knuckles then pulled off the tip of Magic's wand and flowers popped out of the tip. "You see," he smiled "anyone one can do it."

"Leapin' lizards Brainy," Sassette giggled "you forgot to say the magic word."

"You don't need a magic word," he explained "like I said before, it's just tricks of the mind and the words smurfed are just to add to the tension of the mood."

"If ya don't need the magic word then why don't ya say _alakazabloo?_ Snappy asked

"Yeah?" the other Smurflings asked.

Brainy heaved a heavy sigh "Fine...if it will make you happy..._Alakazabloo!" _Then just as he smurfed those words the flowers he had been holding squirted him square in the face.

"Hyuk..hyuk...that was too, funny!" Jokey laughed falling over on the ground.

Playful and the Smurflings all began to laugh, even Smurfs that were passing by began to pount and laugh.

Jokey stood up still laughing "Boy Brainy," he said as manged to catch his breath "you sure don't need me to make a fool out of you, because you do it yourself just fine."

"ALAKAZABLOO!" Brainy shouted as he pointed the flowers towards his assistant, the water shot out and hit Jokey in the face...

"NOT FUNNY!" Jokey snapped grabbing the flowers from Brainy "ALAKAZABLOO!" More water showered the Smarty Smurf..."Hyuk...hyuk!"

"That's it," Brainy sneered before taking the flowers back...and before long both Smurfs would keep stealing the flowers and sraying each other with them. The scene was great it had the Smurfling in stitiches from it being so funny and Playful shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

When Magician retured he found the two Smurfs drenched from head to toe, "Ah," he smiled "I see you found my squirting flowers."

Brainy straightened himself up "Yes..well," he said clearing his throat "I should be getting back to my writing."

Jokey hopped off the stage and walked over to Playful, "What's ya doing later?" he asked.

She smiled "Well I am supposed to be helping Smurfette, Cutie and Berry with the Fashion Show."

He smiled and waved it off "Fashion..smashion, wouldn't you rather go on a smurfy date with me?"

"Yes, I would love to," she replied "but I promised them and besides your dates aren't that smurfy."

"I'll remember that," he said giving her a cheek a quick kiss before continuing "the next time I do something smurfy for you."

"Which is never," she teased

"Well I really we could go on our date tonight," he sighed

"A date?" Cutie asked returning from her smurfberry picking "Who's got a date?"

"No one," Playful quickly answered

Cutie looked from Jokey to her sister and smiled "You know what...I think we got more then enough for help tonight and you two should go on your date."

Jokey smiled and without Playful seeing gave Cutie a nod "Well what do you say Playful?"

"Okay fine," she sighed "we can go on your smurfy date."

"Great," he smiled "meet me by the Great Oak about an hour before sunset."

"Alright," shed blushed "see you then."

"Bye," he called back to her as he skipped away.

Once he was out of sight Sassette walked "Are you two gonna get married?" she asked

"What?" Playful asked in total surprise causing Cutie to try and keep a straight face, "Why would you ask something like that?"

"You two like each other right?"

"Yeah," Playful gushed

"Then why don't you get married?"

Playful was a loss for words "Well...I..."

Cutie thought this was a good time to rescue her sister from Sassette's questions, "Hey Sassette," he said "Tailor want's you to go try on your new dress for the show."

"Oh alright," the little Smurfling sighed as she walked towards Tailors Mushroom...

xoxoxoxo

Later by the Great Oak...

"I hope you are ready for your smurfy date?" Jokey smiled

"And what may I ask is this smurfy date?" Playful asked

"A picnic," he replied "so I hope you are hungry."

"Very," she smiled

"Great," he said quickly laying out a blanket and setting up the basket.

"What are we having?

"Smurfberry jam sandwiches," he frowned "I'm no Greedy, thus making me not a good cook."

They sat down together "Well I am sure they are very yummy," he smiled before taking her first bite..."Yum...see I told you they were good."

"You're just saying that," he smiled..

"Prove it," she teased before leaning over forward and kissing him on the lips...

The sun was setting and the two of them sat side by side watching it from the highest branch in the oak and the just as the sun was about to say goodnight he turned to her.

"Um...Playful...can I ask you something?" he asked nervously

She turned to him "Sure, you can ask me anything."

"You know I love you, right?"

She smiled "And I love you, too."

He swallowed hard "But there is something I really want to ask you and it's really important."

"What is it?" she asked feeling a bit nervous herself.

"Will you marry me?"

_**Disclaimer: 8O What will she say? The more reviews I get the faster I will update ;D Thak you for all your smurfy reviews for all my chapters...Peyo owns the Smurfs, I own the plot and OC's ...PS. Sorry for any typos...**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"Jumpin' Jack Rabbits," Sassette said running over to the window for what had to be the sixteenth time in the last five minutes, "do ya think she said yes?"

"Oh I hope so!" Cutie exclaimed

"It would be so smurfy," Smurfette cooed

"But not as smurfy as me," Berry added looking at her reflection in her mirror.

"That's where you're wrong," Vanity mumbled "because everysmurf knows that I am the smurfiest Smurf ever."

The door opened causing everyone to smile and get excited until they saw it was Brainy, "Brainy," they all sighed "it's just you."

"Glad to see you all are happy to see me," he said rolling his eyes.

Sassette looked out the window again "THEY'RE COMING!" she shouted jumping off the chair she had been standing on and started to run towards the door.

"Hold up," Hefty said blocking the way for her.

"Hey Hefty," she cried "what gives?"

"Well before ya go out there and give them hugs, I think we should wait until we know for sure she said yes."

"Oh alright," she sighed.

Jokey was the first one in and the moment he entered the room everysmurf could something was wrong. His face said it all, he walked in with the biggest frown anysmurf had ever seen.

"His frown is even bigger then Grouchy's," Hefty whispered to Handy.

Grouchy who had been standing behind them scrowled and said "I hate that his frown is bigger then mine."

"She didn't say yes," Jokey sighed

"Oh Jokey," Smurfette sighed as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around "I'm so sorry."

Just as he was about to say something else Play bursted through the doors, "I'M ENGAGED!" she cheered.

"SURPRISE!" Jokey exclaimed throughing his hands up in the air.

"YAY!" Everysmurf cheered as the two happy Smurfs rejoined each other.

"We thought it would be fun to make you Smurfs think that I said no," Playful smiled taking hold of Jokey's right arm.

"Yeah," he added "and besides technically she really did not say yes."

"I said most definitely," she winked

"Oh how romantic," Smurfette cooed

"And we'll help with the wedding," said Cutie

"Oh how smurfy," Playful replied "thanks."

"No problem," she smiled.

All the Smurfs were gathered around them congradtulating them when Playful spotted Sir Smurfy all alone in the corner. "Please excuse me," she told everyone before making her way over to him.

"Hey Sir Smurfy," she smiled "what's smurfin'?"

"Don't you think you two are rushing things?" he asked

"What?" she asked in complete shock "what are talking about."

"All I am saying is that you two don't really know each other,"

"Well you don't really know Smurfette," she said "but that doesn't you from flirting with her."

"Yeah but that's different," he explained.

"How so?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Well for one not even six months ago you were a Smurfling and I am not really sure you can comprehend everything yet."

Taken back by what he said Playful stood there for a moment before saying "You know what Smurfy, I just came over to ask if you would be the one to walk beside me on my wedding day but if that's too much for you then I'll have to find someone else."

She turned to leave but Sir Smurfy grabbed her arm "Wait," he sighed "I'm sorry but you have to understand the way I feel is not really my fault. It's just my big brother intutition most likely over reacting and yes I will walk beside you on that day."

Playful smiled and gave him a big hug "It's okay big brother, I understand and. As for rushing things I don't think so, we love each other with all our hearts and besides he makes me happy."

"Well," Sir Smurfy said returning the smile "if he makes you happy then I am happy."

When he let her go he watched her rejoin the happy Smurf and he knew that they were truly happy. "It still doesn't make it any less hard to let her go," he sighed "but Helpful would have proud."

**Disclaimer: Okay sorry it's a short chapter but next one is coming soon. Thank you for your reviews...As I mentioned before this story is almost over and I am still debating on to make a sequel...**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

"If not me then who?" Brainy asked Jokey as they walked to breakfast together.

Jokey rolled his eyes feeling very annoyed, this had to be Brainy's two hundredth time asking him if he could be his Best Smurf since he heard about the engaged. Jokey even tried to ignore him but it failed and that seemed to make the Smarty Smurf even more annoying then he already was.

"So what do you say?" Brainy asked patting Jokey on the back.

"I say you're giving me a smurfin' headach," Jokey groaned

"Well maybe after breakfast then," Brainy said as they entered the dinning area.

"Don't bet on it," Jokey whispered as he grabbed some food and made his way over to his seat next to Playful. "Hey," he sighed sitting down next to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked placing a supporting hand on his shoulder.

"It's Brainy," he groaned "he keeps bugging me about being my Best Smurf."

"Oh," she giggled

"It's not funny," he smirked

"So why not just let him do it then?" she shrugged.

"Because this is Brainy we're talking about," he explained "he take one simple thing and turn it into something technical."

"I see," she nodded "but he's just gonna get worst."

"I knoooow!" he whined dropping his head down on the table.

"Hi ya Jokey," Hefty greeted "so have you decided yet."

"ACK!" Jokey yelled covering his head with hands

Hefty glanced over at Playful "Brainy been pestering him," she explained.

"Aww..don't sweat it Jokey," Hefty said patting Jokey on the back

Right after breakfast Brainy returned "Alright that's it!" Jokey shouted before Brainy could open his mouth "you can be my Best Smurf, just don't make me regret it."

"A wise choice if I do say so myself," Brainy said proudly "and if I might add..."

"Brainy!" Jokey snapped "You're making me regret my choice."

"Right," Brainy said "sorry."

xoxoxoxxoxoxoxo

A few weeks later...

Everything for the wedding was in full swing with now, Cutie and Giggles were helping Tailor with the new dress designs for the girls and new suit designs for the boys. Berry was in charge of decorations, Smurfette the flowers and Gumdrop was going to help Greedy with the cake.

When ever Jokey and Playful tried to have some alone time Brainy would come in between them to ask a question or to tell them about what they had to do next. The latest was dance classes with Playful's "brother" Dancer Smurf.

"Okay today we are going to learn to dance close," he explained "with art of the Tango!"

"Huh?" Jokey shrugged before taking Playful's hands into his.

Dancer walked over to them "You two must be closer together."

"But?"

Without warning he pushed them closer together...Both Smurfs blushed as they danced close. "Okay next you two are going to have to.." Brainy started to say when the class was over but Playful cut him off.

"I think Painter should do the pictures for the wedding,"

"What?" Brainy asked "I think it would be better to use Handy's camera."

"But the paintings would be smurfier," Playful said.

Brainy opened his mouth to say something but Gumdrop cut him off "JOKEY...PLAYFUL!" she called "Could you come here for a minute?"

Playful and Jokey started to walk towards Gumdrop when Brainy cut them off, "Hold up," he said standing in front of them "the Best Smurf did approve this."

"Oh smurf up Brainy!" Jokey hissed "you're making me regret it again."

"Right..." Brainy nodded "sorry."

Jokey and Playful went to over to Gumdrop "What's up?"

"Greedy wants you two to decided on what kind of cake," Gumdrop explained.

"Simple," Jokey smiled "the Smurfberry surprise cake."

"Yeah," Playful agreed "with vanilla frosting."

"Okay," Gumdrop smiled "I'll let him know."

That night the two young Smurfs decided to go for along walk to clear their heads, "My head hurts," Playful sighed as they walked along The River Smurf.

"Mine does too," Jokey agreed

Playful suddenly stopped "I have an idea,"

"What?" he smiled

"Let's go for a swim,"

"Really?" he asked "a swim?"

"Yeah," she smiled taking off her shoes and sticking her feet in the water "come on the water's warm."

He returned the smile and joined her in the water, they had a splash a large fight before returning to the village all soaking wet.

They kissed each other goodnight and went their seperate ways for the night.

_**Disclaimer: Okay sorry for another short chapter, but I am just trying to stretch it out a little further. I decided to do a sequel as well, so enjoy this story because it's almost over...I would also like to say I do not own Smurfs just plot and OC's.. Thank you for all your reviews...:D looking forward for more... Sorry for any typos...**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

"Do you Playful, take Jokey to be your husband?" Papa asked the Smurfette who was trying to keep a serious look on her face.

"Yes," she giggled because of the Smurf she was practicing with kept making funny faces. "Stop it," she whispered.

Jokey just smiled and did another face, causing Playful giggled again. Brainy who was standing next to Jokey rolled his eyes "Leave to Jokey to have a goofball wedding," he mumbled.

"Oh Brainy, just let them have fun," Cutie whispered beside him "after all it is their wedding, not yours."

After the practice wedding Papa Smurf bid them good day and told them that they should get to work on their chores.

"Yes Papa Smurf," all four said in univision.

Once the four of them were alone Brainy spoke his mind, "Jokey Smurf!" he scolded "that is not how a wedding goes."

"Oh yeah," Jokey retorted folding his arms across his chest "well who says?"

"Those are not the rules of a wedding," Brainy quickly pointed out.

Cutie rolled her eyes "Brainy their are no rules for a wedding and if they want to have fun, I say they should go for it."

"Yeah Brainy," Playful said "and besides it's our wedding, not yours."

Brainy felt offended "Well excuse me but Jokey asked me to be his Best Smurf for a reason and that reason was to help guide him."

"That's not why I choose you," Jokey said "you annoyed me into choosing you."

"Hey, I know," Brainy said completely ignoring what Jokey had just said "how about I get Poet to write you two some smurfy vows?"

"Look Brainy," Playful said trying her best to sound sweet "but we were thinking about making up our own."

"Yeah that's it," he smiled still ignoring her and starting to walk away "I'll get Poet to smurf some up for you."

"Brainy!" Cutie hissed as she chased after him "can't you see that they don't want that?"

"Nonsense," he waved off "they're not sure of what they want."

"I think it's you who is not sure of what they want," she explained "and I think you should just loosen up and let them be."

"But I'm the Best Smurf," he said pointing to himself.

"And I'm the Maid of Honor," she pointed out "but that doesn't mean I am trying to control every little thing about _**their **_wedding."

He sighed "Maybe you're right,"

She smiled and nodded..."Alright," he said.

xoxoxoxo

Jokey and Playful were walking to the Mess Hall when Hefty came up from behind. "Hi ya Jokey," he greeted "and Playful."

"Hi," Playful smiled.

"What's Smurfin'?" Jokey asked

"Well me and some of the other Smurfs were wondering if ya wanted to have a small get together, you know just us guys?"

Jokey stole a quick glance at his bride to be who just smiled "Sure," he replied with a smile "sounds fun."

"Great!" Hefty smiled "we'll meet by the Great Oak after supper."

Hefty then looked like over at Playful "And don't worry, we won't have him out too late. After all tomorrow is the Big Day."

Playful waved it off "I trust you."

For supper that night Greedy made a special stew, which tasted wonderfully and it was way the vegetables married each other. After Playful kissed Jokey goodbye on the cheek before he left to meet his friends by the Great Oak.

oxoxoxxo

"Here's to life and luck!" Handy exclaimed raising his class of sarsaparilla...

"TO LIFE AND LUCK!" everysmurf cheered.

Rambunctious took a sip of his drink "Yuck," he spat "this stuff tastes awful. We should have wine instead."

"Well we don't have any wine," Hefty said

"I can go smurf some," Rambunctious suggested..

"No that's alright," Jokey said

"Really? Are ya sure?" he asked patting Jokey on the back.

"Yeah," Jokey smiled.

xoxoxoxo

That night Playful tossed and turned all night, she was feeling very nervous. Tomorrow was the biggest day of her young life and she somehow had to get the sleep she needed, so she could look her best. She decided to try and count sheep and hopefully that would work. If she had managed to fall asleep it sure did not feel like it because before she knew it it was time to go, in fact it felt like her eyelids were to heavy to keep open.

Cutie and the other Smurfettes worked on her all morning until she was perfect. Jokey paced back and forth feeling very anxtious "Boy do I feel sick," he groaned clutching his stomach, a knock on the door caused him to jump. "Come in," he called.

Sir Smurfy walked in "Hey," he half smiled "I wanted to talk to you before the wedding."

"I'm all ears," Jokey smiled

"Well I just wanted to say that you better not hurt my sister and promise to always take care of her."

"You have my word," Jokey replied with a criss cross motion to his chest "Smurf's Honor."

"Perfect," Smurfy smiled "see ya in a few."

xoxo

Sir Smurfy went to retrieve his sister "Are you ready?" he asked holding out his arm for her.

"Yes," she replied with a smile "the only question is, are you?"

He swallowed hard before replying "As I'll every be."

**Sir Smurfy's POV:**

I felt weird walking my baby sister down that path, you know the path that was going to change her life forever. I could not help to think back on all those time she made me read her The Adventures of Don Smurfo. And now by magic she was no longer that peppy little Smurfling she once was but a beautiful full grown Smurfette. I knew that this day would come, I just never expected it to come so soon. So here I am giving her away and all I can say is he better treat her right because if he doesn't...

"Sir Smurfy," her voice says pulling me out of my thoughts

I look around for a moment then realized that we had walked the entire way without me even paying attention...

"Sir Smurfy," he voice says again

I quickly look down and realize I still have my arm wrapped around hers and not letting go. I take in a long sigh and let my baby sister go. And with a nod and a quick hug I leave her up there with him and find my seat.

**Normal POV:**

Playful placed her hand into Jokey's Papa began to speak "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here..."

"Okay you may recite your vows," Papa smiled

"Oh," Brsiny said standing next to Jokey holding a piece of paper "here."

"No thanks," Jokey whispered before turning his entire attention to his Playful..."Through the good times and the bad times you have been beside me. You made me raise when I fell."

Playful smiled and said "We were starangers starting out on this journey. Your arms is my castle and your heart is my sky."

Jokey spoke again "When I lost hope you were there with me so that I would never be alone. And from this day I will always have you by my side."

"Oh Jokey," Playful cried as tears began flowing down her cheeks "I love you so much."

"And I love you too," he replied before pulling her close and giving her the biggest wet kiss...well it was wet from hwe tears...

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Papa exclaimed...

Cheers erupted from the all the Smurfs..."Well I guess you were right," Brainy said to Cutie "I guess they didn't need my to smurf the vows."

"I told ya," she teased...

Both Smurfs smashed cake in each other's faces and then after cleaning themselves off slow danced for awhile...Gift time Jokey and Playful decided to let Brainy help them open the first one.

"Why I'd love to," he said all proudly as took the gift that was handed to him "it would be my pleasure**..." "BANG!" **The gift exploaded and a cloud of confetti flew out...Everysmurf laughed "Oh ha ha," Brainy said shaking his head.

Later that night Playful and Jokey bid their friends farewell for the next two weeks because Handy had smurfed them a little honeymoon spot on the beach and that was where they were headed. Jokey took Playful by the hand and whispered in her ear "Let's go start our new adventure together."

"As one," she added with a smile.

**The End**

**Disclaimer: Okay I hope you all enjoyed my story. I wanted to say thanks to all my wonderful reviews, they reall meant the world to me. So this chapter ended and another is about to begin, I have already started writing the sequel..still have to come up with a name for it yet...Will post it as soon as I do:D. Please leave me a review to tell me how much you enjoyed this chapter and story. Oh before I forget...I do not own the Smurfs just the plot and OC's...Thank you all for reading my story...Sorry for any typos...will fix soon... **

**With love eskie02**


End file.
